To Prove His Worth
by KameKiro
Summary: Naruto fought in the war between grass and leaf two years ago, in the midst of battle he lost control and ultimately lost his will of fire. Shedding his responsibilities out of fear. After two years he's being reminded that he can't just run away...
1. Prologue

**EDIT: If you are reading this then I am telling you right now that the prologue has been tweaked and fixed although honestly there isn't really anything different so the first chapter fixes will be uploaded with this fix of the prologue. woooooooooooot.**

**Prologue  
**

**

* * *

**

He was bathed in his own blood, his clothes were so soaked that blood dripped from any place it could. He had been cut off from the Kyuubi's chakra and the nerves that connected both his arms to his shoulders had been severed making them useless and potentially crippled. Naruto was in trouble and he knew it. the only reason he was still standing, still breathing, still conscious was due to all the train and discipline he had put himself through, a lifetime of work had never been more important than it was right now. Kabuto's blow had not been a direct hit and before he was completely cut off from the beast he had used the last of his strength and wit to summon Gamabunta.

He took a deep breath and stood as tall as he could, legs shaking and body aching. Throughout the whole battle Naruto had held fast, Kabuto had advanced no farther than the threshold of the gate, and so in front of the gates of Konoha stood the demon of Konoha, protecting the village with his life. Opposite of him, stood the disfigured body of Kabuto and what remained of Orochimaru atop Indo, the strongest of the serpent summons. Sound and Leaf fought along the walls of Konoha as the two summons and their handlers prepared to face off.

Bunta took a heave of his pipe and calmly blew smoke towards Indo. "Such a disgusting sight to be brought to, as usual Naruto your taste in enemies hasn't improved"

Indo huffed "I'm along only for the delicious meal I'm going to have after this village is raised, but first...I think I'll have some toad legs as an appetizer"

"I don't feel like playing with you right now" Bunta looked to his head to see Naruto aspirating and coughing blood. "but it seems I don't have much of a choice."

He couldn't stop coughing, the blood just kept coming and he couldn't stop it. The pain was so intense he was amazed that he could remain conscious. "Bunt-ta" he hacked up more blood "the village, please help me"

"Kid you'd just better survive" He grasped his katana "when you're all better I'm going to kill you for summoning me to such a disadvantageous position"

Kabuto smirked arrogantly at the site before him, his plan worked perfectly. He had surprised Naruto with something the boy had never expected, he had used _them._

"Why don't you give up? I struck right at your heart, you'll be dead in less than two minutes. Frankly I'm surprised to see you standing, but you always were a fool weren't you. I'll help you, by ending your suffering!" Indo charged forward

His vision was fading, and he know he would be done in a few seconds. "You've never been more right than right now Kabuto, I am a fool, a damned fool, but I'm also a member of Konoha, and Kabuto as a fool in equal right you should know that I'm going to kill you before I die. I won't let you destroy what's precious to me you son of a bitch.

"It's a good thing you have spunk kid" Bunta drew his katana "because if anyone else looked like they were going to die in mid sentence I'd have left by now" The summons clashed causing the walls and the ninja standing atop them to shake and lose their footing.

"KABUTO!" Naruto had no chakra to fight with and yet he jumped from Bunta and landed gracefully on the serpents' head. "Die!" He ran straight for the villain, no tricks, no ninjutsu, a simple head on charge just as he had done when he was a young kid of twelve years.

"You're still an idiot!" Kabuto charged his hand full of chakra and using his skill stabbed the charging. "Charging head first into your imminent death, heh you never fail to make things amusing I'll give you that" The look on his face turned from arrogance to shock. "What the hell is happening?!?"

Naruto had forced the scalpel and its wielder to embed themselves in his abdomen and had bit hard into his right shoulder, and through mumbles he spoke. "Didn't you hear me Kabuto...I'm going to die...but not before I take you with me!"

Naruto shut his eyes as he was ready to succumb to the pain and accept his death._ "It looks like it's over...I'm sorry...Aika"_


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok I'm absolutely terribly with Japanese suffixes and such. So I'll do my best to make this fic enjoyable.**

**Please enjoy and review.**

**Because I wanted to get this posted it might have some poor grammer, if you see anything feel free to point it out and i'll look into fixing it.**

**

* * *

**

6 Months earlier:

The wind was howling across the desert sands as the kunoichi stood above the grave of the deceased elder. Her eyes remained fixed on the name that would forever mark the resting place of _her _body. Closing her eyes Sakura looked into the confines of her memory and ran the tale of Elder Chiyo in her mind. The struggle against the Akatsuki still raged on, but her battle against Sasori forever changed her live and it was Chiyo who had helped her grow up and realize her potential.

Five years had past since then and though so many things had changed, so much still remained the same. Sasuke hadn't been heard from since he killed Itachi and several of her comrades would become Jounin-sensei including herself when she returned. However, she was in Suna as both an ambassador and the Konoha escort for the Jounin and genin who would represent the sand in the Hokage and Kazekage's plan to strengthen the alliance.

"Sakura-san!" Sakura looked up to see the owner of the voice and their eyes met in a warm friendly way.

"Temari-san" Was all she replied as she bowed at her comrade. "I'm to assume you're the Jounin Lord Kazekage chose for this mission?"

Temari scoffed as she put her arms around the two boys standing next to her. "That's right and these two rowdy genin are Hikaru Miki and Kisho Shonji, as you can tell" she added sarcastically "they're happy to be here." The boys refused to look and acknowledge the Konoha Jounin as she smiled and bowed, resulting in Temari kicking them both in the shin.

Sakura couldn't help but notice the one called Hikaru had red hair similar to the Kazekage and the one called Kisho had similar spiky blonde hair like Naruto. Kisho looked up and made eye contact with her and in his most friendly manner, displayed his displeasure "What the hell are you staring at you Konoha bitch?" She masked the anger in her face with a sweet gentle smile and looked eerily at Temari.

Temari smirked; she knew what was coming next. She may have been a Suna-nin, but being such good friends with many of Konoha's shinobi, especially Sakura, she had come to know how the girl dealt with bratty, obnoxious blondes. She knelt down and whispered into his ear. "Kisho, you really should learn some manners and show respect towards our allies and your elders."

Kisho, thinking his sensei was a moron to respect this leaf kunoichi, looked up just in time to have Sakura's fist connect with jaw sending him flying in the opposite direction. Sakura smiled feeling satisfied with the punishment she'd handed out and started walking in the opposite direction. Temari smiled uneasily as Hikaru stood behind her clutching her legs in fear.

"_She's scarier than Temari-sensei"_

"It'll take three days to reach Konoha and once we arrive we have to report to Lady Hokage."

Sakura took off as Temari helped Kisho off the ground. "You should consider yourself lucky" She smiled in a genuine manner. "She hardly put any power in that punch" Temari took off, Hikaru right behind her.

Kisho glared daggers at his sensei as he took off after the group. There was no way some pink haired bitch he'd just met was stronger than a Sand Shinobi.

* * *

"Glad to see you decided to show up" Tsunade's gaze was set on Naruto as he entered the room through the window. Tsunade had trouble keeping a tear from rolling down her face every time she saw him. For on Naruto's forehead, gone was the leaf, and in its place stood a black headband with the word oil and around his back hung the summoning contract of the toads. She had accepted that Jiraiya had died five years ago at the hands of Pein, and she suspected Naruto did as well though he would never admit it. He would never publicly accept Jiraiya's death and reasoned that he would hold the contract until his sensei was found. The headband he wore he made himself and the contract had been found, by chance, floating down river by Kakashi.

"Of course I'm here baa-chan, wouldn't miss it for the world."

"And do you know why you're here?"

Naruto looked over to see Old man Honmaru and Granny Koharu, a look on their faces that didn't do justice to their feelings of the situation. Koharu spoke first "After lengthy discussions with the Hokage, it has been decided that you, the last of the Jinchuuriki not in Akatsuki hands, will be accompanied by a special Jounin until the situation has been officially dealt with."

Naruto turned to see the disgusted look in the Godaime's face; clearly she wasn't happy with this "agreement" but had to agree with the councilors to some degree. Naruto on the other hand, met her look with his own angry one. "Granny Tsunade what's the meaning of this? I don't want some ANBU following me day and night just to make sure I don't get taken by Akatsuki. Also I'm the strongest shinobi in this village; I didn't train with Jiraiya-sama for nothing!"

It was now Honmaru's turn to speak. "We know how skilled you are Naruto, you do this village and your deceased-"

"Living"

"-Sensei proud, but you have to look at the bigger picture. Akatsuki needs the Kyuubi and only the Kyuubi to accomplish their goal of collection all the Bijuu. We're doing this not only for your protection, but the villages' as well."

"Your sensei sacrificed his life gathering information on the Akatsuki and protecting you, the least you can do is honor his sacrifice and agree with the measures were taking to protect your life!"

"Why are doing this now? I rarely go on solo missions and every other mission, I get, I go with the rest of team Kakashi."

Tsunade finally broke her silence. "Because of what you said Naruto. You truly are one of the most splendid ninja in this village, your skill has made us all proud and the knowledge and maturity you've gained has proven you're ready to pass on some of this knowledge to the graduating genin."

Naruto stood still, silently taking in everything being told to him….everything….everything…"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY? HOW IS A BUNCH OF LITTLE BRATS GOING TO KEEP AKATSUKI FROM GETTING TO ME, ALL THEY'LL DO IS GET IN THE WAY OR GET KILLED AND WHERE DO YOU GO OFF AGREE TO THIS YOU OLD HAG?!"

"_Didn't I just say something about maturity?"_ Tsunade sighed "Naruto, shut up! I may have the final word in every decision made, but, I have to compromise with the councilors when the situation demands it and this was the perfect opportunity to agree on. You know about the recent agreement between Sand and Leaf right?"

"Yea? So what?"

"This experiment is to strengthen the alliance and to see just how far we can go to reaching a true alliance and establish some sort of regional peace. By having two genin and one Jounin from each village coming together as a team, we will be able to test the strength of our alliance; also doing this leaves one Jounin a squad of four genin. So that's where you come in Naruto. You and another Jounin will teach and direct this squad, provided they pass your test of course. In the end this will not only provide you the Jounin protection the councilors want, but it will also allow you to pass on your knowledge and allow you to roam freely throughout the country. Besides" She smiled at him in an evil manner "you haven't a choice in the matter"

Naruto glared at her, he hated it when she hovered her power over him. "F-Fine" he spat "who's my _bodyguard _then?"

Tsunade smiled. "I have the perfect person for this assignment"

* * *

"Alright listen up you troublesome kids. I'm going to explain something to you, and I don't want to have to say it again."

A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes raised her hand. "Shikamaru-sensei, I thought there were thirty of us who graduated? I'd heard the whole class had graduated so, aren't there two of us missing?"

Before Shikamaru could answer a girl with brown hair and black eyes, the class prodigy and class brat, the kid who thought herself better than anyone including her sensei, spoke. "To be honest Gina, I thought there were only twenty-nine graduates, you sure don't deserve it with your weak skills. I'll bet Shikamaru-sensei passed you only because he felt sorry for you"

Gina Yamagata was the kind of girl who had low self esteem and the subject of all of Leiko's teasing. Gina hid behind her bangs as she slowly tried to imagine herself elsewhere than here.

"Leiko sit down and shut up, and Gina" The girl met his gaze "If you believe the crap that comes out her mouth then you truly don't belong here. Now as for why two of you are missing…I don't feel like explaining to you and the Hokage has ordered me not to tell. After today though it won't be a secret; until then however you all are kept in the dark."

"Sensei, do you really expect us to believe all that crap? I think there's a better chance of the Hokage trusting me with a secret than a weak ninja like you."

Shikamaru yawned and then stared intently at the girl, she was an obnoxious one alright and she would soon meet her match. "Leiko it's too much of a hassle to listen to you right now and after this class I have an important meeting to attend so if you kindly just shut your mouth, we can get on with the orientation."

"You can't talk to me like that Sensei!"

"I just did and as your sensei I have every right to recommend the Hokage send you back to the academy for another year of schooling. Now, are you ready to listen or would you like to return to Iruka-sensei's class. I hear they're learning how to transform today."

The entire class laughed at how easily Shikamaru had shut the loud-mouthed girl up. Usually he hated having to embarrass a student, but in this case he had no problem whatsoever. "Sorry…Sensei" Was all the girl couldmutter.

"Now that everyone's gotten their daily interruption out of the way we can continue." Shikamaru then cleared his throat "Today's orientation is more than just a send off, you're here because your academy teachers felt you are ready to be genin, and to serve this village proudly. The headband you wear on your head is a testament to your abilities and proof that you're ready for the next level of training. You have all been grouped into three man squads and because of our shortage one will be a group of four. You will all be led by a Jounin rank ninja as you go on missions to support the village. Please listen carefully as I read who you'll be grouped with. After the orientation is through you may leave and then meet back here tomorrow at ten a.m. to meet with your new sensei."

Shikamaru scratched his neck as he began reading the names off of his clipboard. As the students heard their names some groaned at who they were teamed with, while others cheered wildly after they were put with who they wanted. All the girls of the class, save for Gina, all waited in anticipation to see if they would be put with the class stud and cool guy Hiroshi Ibariki. A black haired, brown eyed guy, Hiroshi was the model student, he did his work, his sensei praised his ability to learn quickly and he stayed out of trouble, overall he was a quiet kid who hated all the attention he got from the girls and he especially hated the way they would treat each other over the stupidest of things.

"And lastly squad nine, Gina Yamagata, Hiroshi Ibariki, Leiko Fukushima, and Raidon Akita. Now you have all been paired into you-"

"Sensei!!"

Shikamaru groaned "What is it now Leiko?"

"Why do I have to be in the squad of four? My talents are more than enough to just be with my dear Hiroshi" She went all googly-eyed with those words. "All Gina will do is drag me behind and Raidon will just be in the way"

Hiroshi really hated this girl. "Do you ever shut up?" he spoke in a calm voice "You have to complain about everything don't you? I hate you and I hate you belittling people."

Leiko's eyes didn't falter at that statement…no Shikamaru swore they went even bigger. "Oh Hiroshi it's so cool when you state your opinion!"

Raidon who had been rolling his eyes the whole time decided to break his silence. "You know he just said he hates you right?"

"As if Raidon! He clearly meant Gina"

"Alright everybody out now!" Shikamaru yelled…yes...he yelled…loudly in fact…what the hell?! He never yelled! "And I don't want to see any of you here until tomorrow! Now go" The class left as fast as they could. Never had they seen an angry Shikamaru and they didn't want to find out just how angry he could get. He watched the rest of the leave until only Gina was left and he stopped her just as she opened the door. "Hey Gina, come here"

The girl with no confidence, no self esteem walked slowly towards her teacher's desk. "W-What is it? Sensei"

He couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for this girl, all her academy life she had been ridiculed and teased by Leiko and the result was a girl who had no faith in her own abilities. "I have a story to tell you about a boy, a very loud…and annoying…and obnoxious…and loud…did I mention annoying?."

She looked up at him with a confused look. If there was a point to this story, she certainly wasn't getting it. "Uh-?"

"And loud…hmm? Oh sorry. Anyway this ninja was pathetic when he graduated, the worst among the group. The sensei felt he wasn't going far and in doing so, believed him to fail as a shinobi. The boy was made fun, called annoying and worst of all; he was shunned by the village and hated for something he wasn't. That never stopped him though and all those who made fun of him became his friends. He valued his relationships and cared for all those he held precious to him and not once did he believe he couldn't do anything, or change anything. That's what you need to remember Gina, no matter what Leiko says, you are already a greater ninja than she is. You have more potential and a better attitude and your new sensei will see that and he will bring it out of you in full force."

Gina brushed her bangs out of her face and smiled warmly at him, the first smile he'd seen from her in a long time. "I have no idea what you just said, but thanks a lot sensei" she waved back as she ran out of the room.

Poor Shikamaru….he felt isolated…alone…and old…she…didn't catch…the point…did she?…and with that he sighed and fell back in his chair.

* * *

_Naruto stood atop the Hokage monuments. Across from him stood Kisame of the Akatsuki…"How did he near the village, without being detected?"_

_"So Naruto, we meet again. Been a long time hasn't it?" The blue menace of a man stood on top of his own wave._

_"Kisame.."_

_"Hah it's so good of you to remember my name. It'll make this reunion all the more exciting…I'm looking foreword to seeing how you've grown."_

_Naruto started going through hand signs at an incredible speed. "You're nothing without Itachi, Kisame. You must be getting senile in your old age, coming to Konoha to attack me all by yourself, man are you stupid"_

_Kisame snickered. "Stupid am I?"_

_"I've learned many jutsu left to me by the Yondaime Hokage and my sensei Jiraiya." Naruto took a deep breath "It's been awhile since I've killed an Akatsuki and I have yet to avenge my sensei. You're just one more obstacle in the way! This is for Ero-sennin!" Naruto finished his signs and moved to attack._

_"You might want to reconsider what you're about to do"_

_"Ninja Art: Toad Tongue Bla-" Naruto stopped as Kisame held something or rather someone in the air._

_"You're a smart Jinchuuriki Naruto, I'd expected you to have figured it out by now. Do you really think I'd come here without a contingency plan?" Kisame held Samehada in front of Naruto and on its tip lay the limp, bloody form of Sakura._

_Naruto fell to his knees in despair. "Y-Y-You bastard…."_

_Kisame laughed wickedly "I found this little wandering the woods all alone, I figured she'd make a good tool for subduing you…yes I left her alive. I knew all too well that if she was dead, nothing would stop you from killing me. You've become strong, Naruto-kun. I stand no chance by myself and all of Akatsuki together might not be enough to subdue you"_

_"Sa-Sakura-chan"_

_"That's right you know the consequences of the decision you make don't you? You can save your pretty little girlfriend but submitting to Akatsuki knowing full well that you are the key to doom mankind; or you can fight and she dies. So what's your answer?"_

_Naruto again fell to his knees clutching his head, anger and emotion piling up uncontrollably. So much in fact he couldn't hold on to it…it was coming out. Kyuubi's aura slowly leaked out…Naruto tried to contain him…but the pain…it was too great…it was burning…it was burning him alive!_

* * *

Naruto sat up viciously holding his head and screaming. "It burns! Damnit it burns! Stop please! Make it stop!" He tried to cry, he tried to let tears stream from his eyes and cool the burn but they wouldn't come. "Please…" he whimpered "Make it stop"

Shikamaru, who only a minute earlier had been knocking on his door, barged in with Ino and Neji behind him. The sight they saw was a frightened red-eyed Naruto, clutching his head and screaming bloody murder. Ino and Neji were dumbfounded and confused, unsure of what to do. Shikamaru however had been told by Kakashi of Naruto's recent nightmares. Ever since their latest run in with the Akatsuki, Naruto had been unable to sleep soundly through the night as though it were a curse.

His train of thought was broken by a blood-curdling scream and Ino slightly panicking. "Shikamaru! What do we do?!"

Shikamaru reached into his pouch and pulled out a seal. "Ino get some ice water. Neji you get some towels."

"Right"

Shikamaru knelt next to Naruto, who had fallen from his bed, and put his arm around his shoulders to hold him up. He then raised his shirt and placed the tag on top of the seal that had shown itself on his abdomen. Naruto arched his back in pain and then slowly relaxed in his friends' arms as he shut his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. Gone were the blood red eyes of the Kyuubi and in its place the tired blue eyes of his friend. "Ino help me get him to his bed"

Ino set the bucket on the ground and helped Naruto up to his bed. Gently she sat down and let him rest his head on her shoulder while she used the towel Neji brought to wipe the sweat from his brow. So what had just happened to her friend? She couldn't understand why he was so feverish. She dabbed his head with the cold, damp cloth and looked up at Shikamaru waiting for an explanation and was about to ask.

Neji beat her to the punch. "Shikamaru…"

Naruto opened his eyes and took in his surroundings, why were there three people in his room? And why did he feel like his skin was on fire…"_wait…it happened again? But only Kakashi should have known"_…Naruto looked up to see Ino's eyes full of concern and confusion. "I-Ino"

"Don't talk Naruto, just relax"

"It happened again didn't it?" Shikamaru nodded as Naruto shut his eyes. "Heh, Kyuubi's destroying my mind."


	3. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2.

**Hey thanks for the reviews people I really appreciate them, they give ya a reason to keep writing and writing gets my mind off of some of the dumber things in life so read and enjoy.**

* * *

Shikamaru casually walked the market district of the village, his eyes cast toward the ground. With a cigarette gracing his mouth he thought back to the conversation he'd had with Naruto no more than an hour ago.

_The four jounin sat around Naruto's table as he smoked his pipe and looked over the information Shikamaru gave him. "Impressive, you've taught these kids well Shikamaru" Hearing no response he looked up to see the concerned look on Ino's face and the inquisitive look on Neji's. Naruto sighed; at least he didn't have to explain it to Shikamaru. "Listen…what's happening to me is just a little nightmare…phobia…thingy…nothing to worry about" he flashed an eerie grin and eyed his shadow casting friend with a look emphasizing…zip it! "So you have absolutely nothing to worry about. You all came here so we can talk genin right? Well let's talk"_

Realizing his cigarette was finished; he put it out and tossed it in the trash. He then looked up to see squad nine getting better acquainted; or so he hoped. He'd come to know these children very well and being the genius he was, he could tell what was going on just by looking at them. Leiko was obviously fawning over Hiroshi and bragging about how good her skills were, Hiroshi silently pleading for Raidon to beat up this girl, Raidon, arms crossed, silently laughed at his friend's predicament and Gina, sitting on the bench, was clearly more interested in her book than the shenanigans of her team. Shikamaru could only smile. That Gina; she always struggled with her grades but he could tell that she was a genius in the making. She always tried her best and never gave up and that was all she needed to do to be a genius in his book. He shut his eyes again as he thought back to his little meeting.

_Ino and Neji left after learning about their teams from Shikamaru. They had planned on staying and forcing Naruto to spill his guts but unfortunately, Neji had a meeting with the Hyuuga heads and Ino had a shift to work at the hospital._

"_You have to tell Sakura."_

"_I don't have to tell anybody, not even Hokage-sama"_

"_Man you're so troublesome. Ever since you quit the ANBU you've been a mix between your normal self and a formal Naruto none of us have ever seen." Shikamaru didn't necessarily dislike 'formal Naruto' but life would be boring if he acted that way. "Look, Sakura is going to be your partner, you do know that right?"_

"_So?"_

"_Kakashi isn't going to be around to suppress the Kyuubi if it gets out of control. He told me everything."_

_Naruto groaned something about being a traitor but Shikamaru couldn't hear everything. "__Fine I'll tell her"_

"_Good"_

"_Now what can you tell me about my team?"_

"Shikamaru-sensei?" Leiko waved her hand in front of his face. "Earth to sensei?" The four genin just looked at each other in confusion. They had been trying to get his attention since they'd spotted him five minutes ago, but he seemed lost in thought.

"So…" Raidon spoke up "Think he's dead?"

Leiko hit him on the head. "Of course he isn't! He wouldn't be standing if he was!" She paused for a second; then eyed him suspiciously "Are you dead sensei?" Raidon began mumbling something about Leiko and hypocrites.

Shikamaru shook his head free of his thoughts and opened his eyes only to be greeted by Leiko's own brown eyes. Unfazed by a twelve year old brat in his face, Shikamaru spoke calmly. "You need something Leiko?"

"Maybe….but first sensei, why were you daydreaming? Was it about some girl?" Her eyes fluttered as if she had some sort of romantic story playing out in her head.

"No, I was just thinking about a conversation I had with one of your new sensei's"

Her eyes lit up like fireworks. "Oooo! Tell us about him sensei! He must be a great ninja or else you wouldn't have put me with him!" She paused and slowly glared at Gina. "Unless he's…he's a failure! You wouldn't do that sensei would you? I mean just because she's in the group" she pointed at Gina "you wouldn't give us a sensei worse than you! Would you?! Would you!?" She was gripping his vest and shaking him wildly. "Why don't you answer me?!"

Shikamaru groaned. It was nine pm and he was being shaken wildly by a twelve year old genin…what's wrong with this picture?! "Leiko calm down already. You're jounin-sensei are two of my closest friends and two of Konoha's best. There are you satisfied?"

"How can you be friends with any great ninja?! You really did get us a couple of lame sensei didn't you?!" Hiroshi shook his head in shame, Raidon rolled his eyes and gave Gina a look of 'don't believe the crap coming out of her mouth'.

"_It's against my policy to hit a child…and this child is a girl…must resist slapping girl child…" _Shikamaru sighed in frustration "Leiko if you're not careful about shooting your mouth off, it's going to get you in trouble. Not everyone is as forgiving as I am."

"I'm only telling the truth!"

"Hmph. Well if it makes you feel any better, your main sensei failed the graduation exam three times, and he was the worst student in the academy. He was also trained by another dead-last student and that man was also a moron. You're other sensei, at times, can be very hotheaded and violent, she had good grades but didn't actually determine the outcome of a fight until she was fifteen." Shikamaru smiled evilly at her faltered expression.

_5…4…3…2…1... _"YOU CAN'T DO THIS SENSEI! A GREAT NINJA LIKE ME MUST ONLY LEARN FROM THE BEST!!"

Maybe it was a mistake to tell her that because she was now yelling... "Leiko stop yelling, people are staring. Besides I'm not the one who finalized the squads, your academy teachers only helped put the groups together."

"THEN WHO'S THE BASTARD WHO GAVE US OUR SENSEI!"

"That would be me"

Leiko froze like a stone statue, that voice; it couldn't be…could it? She looked up to see Shikamaru's eyes dancing wildly with amusement and slowly forced herself to turn around. First she met the eyes of Gia who was doing her best to keep from laughing. Hiroshi was smirking with satisfaction and Raidon was just rolling on the ground laughing. She then looked up to see her fear realized. "Ho-Hokage-sama"

Tsunade didn't believe it when the academy teachers told her about a student that was a cross between Naruto/Sasuke and herself. But here in front of her stood a loud mouthed, sassy, cocky genius. The girl was definitely Naruto reborn in terms of loud, obnoxious, and down right annoying. Tsunade however, could only smile at the obviously frightened girl. She must have heard of her great strength. "You must be Leiko" She stretched her hand out for a handshake. She noticed how hesitant the girl was. "It's alright dear I'm not going to rip your hand off." Leiko slowly grasped her hand and returned the shake. Tsunade's smile faltered as she saw that serious look on her strategists face. She'd seen that several times and only if something was really, really wrong. She looked back at the genin and smiled. "Why don't you all go home and get some sleep, you need your strength for tomorrow." As the students dispersed towards their homes, she motioned for Shikamaru to walk beside her as they headed towards the Hokage tower.

"What is it Shikamaru?"

The jounin decided not to meet her gaze. "It's Naruto"

* * *

Naruto had four sheets of paper spread out in front of him each with information on his genin. He had been at it since Shikamaru had left a couple hours earlier, reading and going over all the traits and history of his students was just not his thing. Sighing he took his pipe out of his mouth and looked towards the mirror near his window. The young man looking back at him looked serious, strong, and mature. He may have been in the ANBU and he may have been a great ninja but still…he couldn't help but start laughing at that picture. He looked like an old man with the pipe and someone important with all the papers in front of him. After he calmed himself down, his eyes glanced towards his team photo; man he missed the old days. Shaking his head free of thoughts he went back to review his teams' skills.

_Leiko Fukushima. _

_Age: 12_

_Height: 5'2 _

_Weight: 101 lbs_

_Birthday: December 8__th _

_Gender: Female_

_Eyes: Brown _

_Hair: Dark Brown_

_Has shown early signs of an affinity to water, scored perfectly on all academy exams. Only daughter of Jounin Masaki Fukushima and medical ninja 1st class Shiroi Fukushima. Learns quickly, shown great potential with Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Needs work with Taijutsu. _

_Notes: has shown poor skills in teamwork and is seemingly unable to recognize classmates' abilities._

Naruto sighed. This girl was going to be the downfall of her team. If she doesn't prove herself to him, he would have no problem sending her back to the academy. He set the sheet down and picked up another one.

_Hiroshi Ibariki _

_Age: 12_

_Height: 5'3 _

_Weight: 120 lbs_

_Birthday: September 19__th _

_Gender: Male_

_Eyes: Brown _

_Hair: Black_

_Good student. Learns quickly and listens well. Excellent accuracy with Kunai. Oldest of three children. Father is former ANBU interrogator, Jiro Ibariki. Excellent Taijustu and good Ninjutsu. Couldn't perform Genjutsu worth a damn._

Naruto chuckled lightly at Shikamaru's personal touch to this report. Taking a sip of sake, he reached for the next report.

_Raidon Akita _

_Age: 13_

_Height: 5'0 _

_Weight: 115 lbs_

_Birthday: September 7th _

_Gender: Male_

_Eyes: Brown _

_Hair: Red_

_Good potential. Doesn't apply himself to schoolwork. Has shown great skill with Ninjutsu when trying. Needs work on Taijutsu and has no shot at being a Genjutsu shinobi. Son of Kagome Akita former Academy instructor. Father is Shaen Akita. ANBU captain._

Naruto had to admit that memorizing this stuff was tougher than he thought. Sure it was hardly anything to really remember, but he wasn't known for remember things the first time over. As the years progressed he learned to accept this bad habit of his. Naruto put Raidon's sheet down and picked up Gina's. This girl was of particular interest to him and unfortunately he'd wished she wasn't.

_Gina Yamagata _

_Age: 12_

_Height: 5'2 _

_Weight: 80 lbs_

_Birthday: November 23rd _

_Gender: Female_

_Eyes: Blue _

_Hair: Blonde_

_Struggled with the curriculum set by instructors. Often the ridicule of other students. Her Genjutsu is mediocre at best, can perform basic Ninjutsu but still needs work. Her Taijutsu is also lacking. Mother died in childbirth and father died in Sound/Sand invasion. No living relatives. Though she is currently registered at the orphanage, she hasn't reported in five years. Current residence is unknown._

His eyes faltered. This girl…why did he have this sick feeling in his stomach, a feeling he knew all too well. Why did this scenario seem familiar to him? Because this situation seemed similar to what he had lived through, or at least that's what he perceived. Did anyone care about this girl at all? No one gave a damn about himself growing up save for the Sandaime. Even he could only do so much. Naruto shook his head free of doubt; he wasn't going to jump to any conclusions without knowing the whole story. Shutting off his light, he fell backwards on the bed and put his hands behind his head. For the next two hours he just stared at the ceiling reliving his own childhood. To common observer it would look like the man was resting, but if you look closer you can see a tear slowly sliding down his face.

* * *

The fire illuminated the night brilliantly and gave off just the right amount of heat. Sakura looked up from her book to see the two genin resting peacefully within their sleeping bags. She then turned her attention to the jounin resting against the stump of a tree. Staring at her carefully Sakura determined, by her steady breathing, that she was in a deep enough sleep and carefully put her book in her bag. She then pulled out another book and started reading.

Temari felt the girl had let her guard down and opened one eye to 'investigate' the strange behavior her friend had shown every night of their journey. Every night the kunoichi had offered to take the first watch and often didn't wake Temari up until dawn. Narrowing her eye, Temari focused on the title of the book _"Sealing Ninjutsu?" _Now it wasn't uncommon for a shinobi to learn about sealing as it could come in handy at anytime, but Temari had seen a similar seal on a similar book before. The seal of the Kage was clearly visible on the spine of the book. Gaara had something similar on his library of books back home. The book Sakura had was no ordinary textbook. That book contained Kage-level techniques in sealing and suppression. Why was she reading such a book? In fact…_"why does she need to know such high level techniques?"_

* * *

The Godaime ushered Shikamaru into her office and shut the door behind them. "What's going on Shikamaru?" She sat down behind her desk and looked towards him.

He met her gaze and hesitated. He guessed she could read him like a book right now, but he wasn't exactly trying to hide anything. "Naruto…why did he quit the ANBU?"

She wasn't expecting such a question, in fact, she wasn't expecting _any _question. "You know I'm not supposed to release information about any of my operatives."

"Stop avoiding my question"

Tsunade smirked. "Awfully forward tonight aren't you? Very well, since I feel the information you have may clue me on his weird attitude I'll tell you. He cited mental instability."

Shikamaru furrowed his brow in frustration. "Damnit…"

"I didn't believe that brat for a second. If there's one thing he'll never suffer from, it's being mentally unstable."

Shikamaru began telling her everything he'd learned from Kakashi and his run In with Naruto. Tsunade turned her chair to face out the window and towards the Hokage faces. "So if I've analyzed everything right. He's beginning to lose control over his own mind and if not treated he'll been driven insane and once that happens." Tsunade narrowed her eyes and starting searching the confines of her mind. "The Kyuubi will be unleashed and wreak havoc throughout Konoha."

Tsunade sat back and sighed in exhaustion. "There's nothing we can do but help suppress its power"

To say the least, he was angry. "What the hell do you mean 'we can't don't anything?' we have to treat him or contain him or something!"

"I know you want to help Shikamaru, but taking away his freedom of movement would be the worst we can do to him. The only one who can save Naruto now is Naruto. He has to suppress it himself. Jiraiya was the only one, other than the Yondaime, who knew the secrets of the seal used on Naruto."

"You know more than you're telling me"

Tsunade sighed. This man was too smart and stubborn to just take her explanation in stride. "Four weeks ago, before he quit the ANBU, he and Sai were sent on a reconnaissance mission to the local fishing village. Rumors were it had been attacked and destroyed by highwaymen and bandits. The report I received from Sai was suspicious at best. From a quick glance and even a somewhat detailed investigation, it seemed the rumors were true. However, upon entering one of the burned out houses, Naruto took a whiff of something and ended up collapsing. He told me it smelled like sake, Sai didn't smell a thing."

"What are you thinking?"

Tsunade turned her gaze toward him. "I don't know what to think, but ever since that incident Naruto had seemed…different."

"Different how?"

She turned back towards the monument and stared at the Yondaime. "I wish I knew."

* * *

"Leiko?" She called. "Leiko are you up?" There was still no answer from the girl's room. "Honey aren't you supposed to meet your new sensei today?" A loud crash and a scream of fear soon filled the room.

"Mom! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?! I'm gunna be late!!"

"Leiko" She called "It's nine-fifteen. You're not going to be late, now calm down and come have some breakfast."

Leiko came running out of her room and down the stairs; clearly she was excited for the day. Her headband was tied neatly around her forehead and her hair was up in a ponytail. She wore a blue tank top with her clans' symbol, the face of an owl, showing prominently on the front of the shirt. She wore a matching blue skirt, with a pair of tight black shorts underneath. On her right thigh was tied her equipment pouch and slung around her back was a quiver full of arrows and her bow.

Since before she entered the academy, she had shown her parents the ability to manipulate water into projectiles and seeing the talent the potential their daughter had, Mr. Mrs. Fukushima began training her in long distance fighting. If she could learn how to shape the water by the time she became a chuunin, she could be very decisive in battle. The years of training and practice however gave Leiko the idea that she was too talented for her classmates and became cocky and overconfident in her own abilities. She was a master archer and kunai thrower but many other things held her back, such as the whole teamwork thing.

Mrs. Fukushima could only hope the girl would learn to be humble before it got her killed and hopefully she would have a sensei that could set her daughter right. The woman looked up at the clock and relayed the time to Leiko. "It's twenty to ten dear. You should get going."

Leiko, who had calmed down no more than five minutes ago, finished her breakfast and ran out the door as though she were on fire. Mrs. Fukushima sighed. "She could have at least brought her dishes to the kitchen and closed the door." She sighed and started her own morning routine.

* * *

"Raidon shouldn't you be leaving for school? You don't want to be late"

Raidon yawned as he came down the stairs and stretched his arms. Around his head was his headband and on his left hip was his equipment pouch. He wore a simple white shirt with a short sleeved black jacket and beige shorts. "Mom can't my sensei come here and get me?"

Mrs. Akita sighed. "No Raidon it doesn't work that way and for your information you should learn to apply yourself more! Out on the battlefield laziness and carelessness get you killed!"

Raiden rolled his eyes and opened the door "Yea mom I get it, Shikamaru-sensei has preached that for the last four years, I don't want to hear it anymore" and with that he shut the door.

"How ironic your academy sensei was one of the laziest students I ever taught." She rolled her eyes and went to wake up her husband.

* * *

"Hiroshi get up"

Hiroshi groaned and looked up from his breakfast. "Dad I've been up for five minutes, so stop yelling already."

Mr. Ibariki looked up from his paper. "You weren't answering…is that what you're wearing?"

Hiroshi finished his food and stood up to leave. "Yea"

His father looked him over. His headband was tied around his left arm. He wore a white shirt with fishnet over it and a pair of black pants. "Whatever don't be late" he covered his face with the paper again and heard his son walk towards the door. The old man softened his voice. "Hiroshi" The boy looked over his shoulder. "I'm proud of you." Hiroshi smiled to himself and left.

* * *

**Read and Review please.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_The sound of water, dripping from a faucet or maybe a pipe, filled the confines of this place. The smell was nothing to be happy for either, but this place was where he, the Kyuubi resided. It was here that he'd met his 'demon' and resident. Seeing as it was in his own body, or rather his own mind, Naruto knew the sound all too well. What he didn't know was why he was here, or why he felt like he was floating listlessly on the water of this dark, disturbing place; this 'sewer'. _

"_**It won't be long now"**_

_Naruto listened as the sound of the voice of his guest's echo ricocheted throughout the dirty halls of the sewer that depicted the fox's residence within his mind. He slowly opened his eyes and stared towards the ceiling. The light was flickering, the sign of it needing a new bulb. He started to get up, only to fail when he fell back through the water. So he went back to floating and listening._

"_**It won't be long!" **_

_The voice grew louder with great excitement and the breath of the beast gave off a foul stench that greatly described its evil intentions. Chakra, red as a sea of blood, started to slowly creep about from behind the metal bars that bound him to his prison; and so the Kyuubi started laughing._

"_What won't be long?"_

_The Kyuubi eyes, which shone a bright yet sinister red, looked down towards his host and made visible his teeth that before were hidden by the darkness of the prison. His eyes narrowed and his smile widened. He let out a roar of laughter that would have wilted any tree in his path. Naruto, still floating on his back, turned his attention away from the ceiling and towards the fox's smiling face. _

"_**You act as though you are clueless to the situation at hand"**_

_The Kyuubi started to pace back and forth in his cage, much like a circus tiger does when he waits for his trainer to come and let him out. The beast's eyes kept resting on the boy's sullen look, this caused the fox's smile to grow wider and wider and his laughter to sound deeper and deeper._

"_**Soon I will be released from my cage! And I will then destroy this disgusting village! I will start with those ridiculous stone faces that watch over the village! I will start with your precious Yondaime! The fool who sealed me inside you! If only I could kill that fool and feast on his flesh! That would be most satisfying! I'll just have to settle for his foolish carving" **__The Kyuubi stared down towards Naruto. __**"And perhaps something more…"**_

_Naruto's temper flared up and the chakra that graced the sewer began bubbling something fierce. His anger and determination gave him enough will to stand up and walk towards the cage. He didn't notice however, his legs were ankle deep in the water and his skin was tearing away, thanks to the chakra._

"_You think I'd let that happen you bastard! I won't just stand by and allow you to wreak havoc on everything I worked so hard for! Everything I'll give my life for to protect!"_

_The Kyuubi eyed him conspicuously and watched in an amused manner as Naruto walked furiously over to his cage. Putting his hands on the cage Naruto stared at the beast point blank._

"_I'll be dead and mutilated before I let you out"_

_The Kyuubi's laughter was so loud in response, loud enough to burst a man's ear drum and foul enough to burn his skin. He lowered his head to Naruto's height and put his nose through the barrier stopping right in front of Naruto._

"_**That's the idea" **_

_Naruto, eyes wide in realization, jumped back just as the beasts claws stretched through the cage missing him by mere inches. Again the beast laughed loudly as Naruto looked up at him and glared angrily at him._

"_You coward!"_

_The Kyuubi was being so amused by his host. Just yelling angry curses towards him and giving him something to laugh about._

"_**How amusing"**_

_Naruto was clearly getting annoyed by his resident. The fox was ridiculing him, mocking him. He'd had enough of it, why was he losing control over his own body? No he wasn't going to let this 'thing' take what he held precious and what he'd sworn to protect, even if it cost him his life!" _

"_**We'll see who the coward is; little one"**_

_The lights in the room started to fade and as it got darker and darker, he failed to notice the red chakra had covered him up to his waist. He had yet to even feel his skin being burned away. He was more concerned about the light disappearing. _

"_Bastard! What did you do?"_

_The Kyuubi opened his eyes and they became the only thing visible in the darkness. Knowing exactly where Naruto was, he focused on him._

"_**Look to my eyes Naruto, peer into them!"**_

_Naruto stared directly at him, eyes met eyes and once again the Kyuubi's torture began. Little by little, Naruto watched his failures and his mistakes. He saw the past, present, and future, and if the lights had been on, you would see tears of blood streaming down his face, blood that was seeping from his eyes._

_The feeling was like a movie theatre, the room was dark and the Kyuubi's eyes were the screen._

"_**Do you feel it Naruto? The pain of your memories?"**_

_The chakra had now covered him up to his neck and was beginning to strangle the boy mercilessly._

"_**Do you see how you hurt them? How you hurt her?" **_

"_Please stop…Just Stop!!" Naruto struggled against the chakra that had somehow bound him in place. The sweat on his brow intensified as his face began turning red from the strangulation and his breathing became short as the water was also rising. He was striving to grab a kunai from his pouch, but it felt as though there was five-hundred pounds of resistance holding him back._

"_Naruto…" _

_The voice was soft and the smell was sweet. The body was beautiful and Naruto felt a sense of relief at the sight of her. The Kyuubi had other ideas as he let a bluish moon-like light brighten up the figure. Naruto's smile quickly disappeared as he watched the light creep up higher and higher revealing a tattered and bruised girl, her arms covered in blood which ran like a river down her arms. _

"_Naruto…."_

_Naruto tried to reach for her, he tried to grab a hold of her, hug her, and calm her down or something! He struggled against the hold of the Kyuubi as he tried his hardest to get to her, but every step he took, the farther she got away._

"_Naruto…" She cried "You have to stop…" She opened her eyes and stared at him, tears running down her face she pleaded. "Naruto please stop…"_

_His eyes opened in realization. This was a memory! This happened two years ago! This was nothing he wanted to see! Nothing he wanted to remember!_

"_No! Damnit….stop…STOP!! DAMNIT STOP!"_

"_**Heh Heh…it's too late…I will soon take all their lives…and all their flesh…and you will watch obediently."**_

"_No………….."_

_The chakra boiled furiously as it wrapped around his head slowly consuming him. His body dehydrated, his tears were gone and his eyes just stared at Sakura in a solemn manner as her pleading fell on deaf ears…._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

Naruto sat up in a fury as he clutched his head trying to free himself of the pain and the burning that was slowly growing inside. It felt like he had been covered in oil and lit a blaze. His head was on fire! And his body was melting. His stomach was churning and his clothes were sticking to his body, like hot tar, due to all the sweat and heat that coursed through his body.

Throwing the sheets off he struggled to crawl out of his bed his arms and legs not cooperating with his mind as tripped and fell with almost every motion he made.

"Damnit!"

He cursed aloud as he tried to grab a hold of something, anything to help steady him. Reaching for the dresser, which sat next to his bed, he grabbed the corner and used what strength his still had to pull himself up. His hands were soaked in sweat, as though he'd dipped his hand into a bucket of it, causing him to slip and slam his forehead into the corner of that dresser; a split second later blood started to stream down his face.

Naruto wiped the blood from his eyes and the sweat from his brow, trying his best to lessen the stinging pain that graced his forehead, due to the salty sweat that was seeping into his wound.

Gritting his teeth and his brow furrowed, he started dragging himself across the floor. The blood dripping from his forehead helped, if only a little, slide him across the floor. Normally the Kyuubi would have healed the wound by now, or at least started to, but he was being toyed with, he could hear the Kyuubi laughing in his head as the fox's poison spread throughout his body causing him great pain and a very high fever.

No ordinary human should be conscious from such treatment.

Naruto was no ordinary human. He did after all have a monster inside his body.

"Damnit you're not gunna control my body! I won't let you!"

Slamming his fist on the ground, he searched deep in his own body, his own mind, to find the strength he needed to get up and damnit he'd been stabbed and punched and broken so many times. He wasn't going to let anything keep him from standing on his own two feet!

Bracing himself, he put both hands on the floor and with what strength he had, he pushed hard against the ground and shot his body into an upright position. His body staggered back and forth as his mind spun around and around making him nauseous and dizzy. He couldn't help but laugh though as he started to walk towards the bathroom. He knew he must look awful, but he had regained control of his body and the heat that had been resonating from within had disappeared.

His breathing was heavy and his head was light, but he was able to make it to his bathroom and then the sink. Again wiping the sweat and blood from his eyes he reached for the hand towel and tossed it in the sink. He then turned on the cold water, all the way, and let it run on the towel. He started to breathe deeply and slowly trying to calm himself down and catch his breath. He stared at the sink as it filled with water and mixed with his blood.

All he could do was stare; the amount of blood coming from his head must be staggering, as though someone had turned a faucet on his head. This was the Kyuubi's doing and that would be why he was still conscious, that damn demon wasn't going to let him fall unconscious…not yet anyway.

Grabbing the now soaked towel he applied it to his face and let the freezing cold water cling to his face as he rubbed it back and forth and up and down, trying to clean off the blood and the sweat that stained him.

"_**Naruto…"**_

He froze and ever so slowly pulled the towel off his face and he then slowly lifted his head. He looked at himself in the mirror and a look of shock graced his face….

Too bad the image in the mirror had red eyes and was grinning back at him.

"There's no way…."

"_**I'm already in control…"**_

"No…"

"_**I will soon kill them…and I will feast on them…and soon they will be no more and you will watch…obediently"**_

* * *

Raidon was sitting in the back of the classroom, head down on the desk, wishing and hoping that some sort of malicious beast or evil super ninja would show up if only to…..

Hiroshi was sitting near the windows, in the west part of the classroom, twiddling a kunai in his hands. He was observing the metal, with how shiny it was, and he was feeling the strength, just how powerful was it? And most of all, he was testing the sharpness, just how good of a shot was he? And how much flesh would the kunai pierce? He sighed and leaned on one arm looking out the window and silently prayed their sensei would show up soon, if only to….

"Shut the hell up already! Leiko!"

Leiko ignored Raidon's yell and continued to pace back and forth in the classroom. Didn't their sensei know that she had been labeled a prodigy? A genius? The best marks and abilities seen at the academy since the great hero, the Yondaime, had graduated? She was Leiko Fukushima! And she was…

"Tired of waiting!!"

Hiroshi looked over at the yelling girl…man she was annoying and where did she find the energy to yell every time something was not going according to plan, or she broke a nail or something.

"He's late and I'm tired of waiting! Everyone else is off somewhere learning cool new jutsu while I'm here with this half-assed loser!"

Raidon didn't bother to look up as he knew he was the one she was pointing at. No matter how cocky or mean she got, she was still a twelve year old fan girl with a crush on one of his best friends.

Hiroshi was disgusted at the way Leiko treated people. A one track mind, if it was her fault then it was your fault.

"Shikamaru-sensei never said you were as good as the Yondaime!"

Leiko looked at Raidon and gave him a sour look. No one was going to tell her she wasn't best, especially in front of her future husband! That's right she was the best and she figured she could beat any high ranking chuunin, maybe even some Jounin.

"I never said I was! He's the best ninja in our village history! I'm not better than him, just pretty much everyone else"

Leiko smiled proudly at her words and waited for the applause from Hiroshi. The celebration of her quick wit and good looks; her smarts and skills were the best as well, which gave Hiroshi all the things he needed to love a girl like her. Hands on her hips she started laughing and in her own heavenly light…glowing.

Hiroshi and Raidon looked at her and then to each other, a silent agreement between the two that this girl was, and there was really no argument for the other side, completely stupid and clueless.

Hiroshi looked around and noticed something odd. "Hey where's Gina?"

* * *

Shikamaru was laying in the shade of one of the many trees in Konoha, although this particular one was near the village gates, as he waited for Suna's entourage to arrive. There would be nothing but a bright blue sky, some clouds to go with it and some peace and quiet.

"Shikamaru-sensei?"

Never mind.

Shikamaru sat up and was greeted by the curious, and somehow cute, faces of two of his students. Kameko Aomori was one of his better students at the academy. Though she was a bit of a free thinker, in the end she would follow her sensei's orders and pick up on his instructions within the first few tries. A red haired girl, similar to Gaara's, Kameko already had the eye of some of her male classmates who had discovered recently that girls were a good thing. To top it off Kameko herself was one of two girls who didn't openly fawn over Hiroshi, which Shikamaru was thanked the gods for.

Ame Tottori was the other Konoha student chosen for this group and like her counter part, Kameko, she was viewed as one of his best students and sometimes he viewed her as the best of his class. She was a patient girl who always listened and behaved and that alone was enough to make Shikamaru like her. She had blue hair and brown eyes and had a face that could get information out of the poorest fool, mainly her father and male classmates. Luckily or perhaps unluckily for Shikamaru there was something much worse than a cute girls pouting face that got information out of him and he hoped it wasn't coming.

Grabbing a pack of cigarettes from his pocket he pulled one out with his teeth, much like his sensei, and lit it. Sitting back, so he was laying down on the grass and looking towards the clouds in the sky, he sighed.

"Well where do I began…"

"How bout from the beginning?" Shikamaru looked over at Kameko…that's right, the girl was sassy as well as smart.

"Man this is a bother, I don't feel like explaining it to you guys, but I have to do it anyway."

Ame and Kameko crawled over to their sensei and laid down by him, one on each side, and took up the same position he had; staring at the clouds with his hands behind his head.

Shikamaru looked left at the smiling Kameko and then to his right greeting an equally smiling Ame. Man these girls were troublesome and they were going to be even more troublesome…..what a drag….the only thing bugging Shikamaru was a strange feeling in his gut. It was tingling, as if something good was happening...brushing it off as hunger pains, he shook his head clear of thoughts and started explaining.

"About two months ago the Kazekage and the Hokage met in what has become an annual meeting to evaluate the strength of the alliance. These two great villages have become a cornerstone for peace and prosperity. This time around they decided to see just how far our villages have come and how far they can go. So in their wisdom…_and most likely their drunken stupor…_they decided to put four of the best graduating genin in a group, two from each village, and see how they mesh."

"How we mesh?"

"That's right. You two and I are part of an experiment along with two Sand genin and a jounin."

"But sensei, aren't you only a chuunin?"

"I've been a jounin for four years. I just enjoyed teaching at the academy and Tsunade-sama felt I would be more help for the students in the classroom, rather than the field."

"So" began Ame "Why were Kameko and I chosen for this experiment? We all know that Leiko and Hiroshi were the best in the class and the whole academy and if this is supposed to be some experiment to strengthen the alliance between the villages why wouldn't you want the best?"

Shikamaru turned his head away from Ame and looked towards the clouds. How could he explain it? The thing that made these two girls important to the survival of the leaf and the sand and most importantly, the protection of the leafs' dark secret; Naruto. He was the only one in the village who could single handedly take on the Akatsuki, however rumors abound had reported the last Uchiha aiding them and his powers could tame the demon in Naruto. Although he had, in secret, been struggling for control with the Kyuubi for not more than two years, he had learned to harness the chakra of the nine-tails better than ever before and in doing so multiplied his chakra ten-fold.

However, Shikamaru suspected that this training Naruto did after the death of Jiraiya ultimately loosened the Fourth's seal and began the internal struggle in his body. Any attempt to reseal the fox was rebuffed by Naruto, he took on the challenge of the Kyuubi to become stronger and in turn protect those he still had left, those he loved and those who were precious to him. Losing Jiraiya was harder on him than he showed, and that's saying a lot.

But who could blame him? He was the only true father he'd ever had.

"Sensei? Are you alright?"

Shikamaru shook his head free of thought and back to the topic on hand.

"Yea, yea, I'm fine, just thinking. Anyway you two were chosen because one, you have more overall ability than Leiko."

"No we don't!"

Shikamaru turned to Kameko. "Actually you do. While it is true that Leiko's numbers and abilities are off the chart, virtually unheard of from genin her age. She does not have the ability or the skill to think of anyone but herself. She could and probably will be responsible for many squad mates' deaths on the field of battle. This is why she has not been allowed to graduate for now and why I expect she won't pass her graduation exam. Also it was agreed that Konoha would provide the male jounin and the two kunoichi genin."

"Didn't we just pass the exam though?"

"You two are special cases and are the two chosen to be a part of this program. You both showed the best combination of skill, ability, and teamwork among your classmates. The other genin have to pass a test setup by the sensei's of their new squads and only three squads will truly graduate and not be sent back to the academy. Leiko will be the downfall of her teammates and most likely never become a ninja."

"But if you know all this, why make Raidon, Hiroshi, and Gina lose out?"

"Leiko needs to learn these things herself and if the other three are truly going to become ninja they need to be able to recognize the weakness and make it a strength. The Jounin I assigned to them is perhaps the best and most qualified for the job. The things' he's accomplished is unheard of and miraculous, his life has been nothing to be happy for and yet he is the happiest person and noisiest and most annoying person I know. He is not only the best hope for Leiko but perhaps for Gina as well."

"Who is he?"

Shikamaru sat up and leaned against the tree. He couldn't help but smile at the memory of the battle that made Naruto famous. An uprising by the grass village had caused turmoil through the fire country and the mere surprise attack had left the village vulnerable. Not two years ago the village had been besieged by the surprisingly large force. With most of the jounin off aiding Suna with their own uprisings the village was in danger of being wiped off the map. It was Naruto who turned the tide and helped the village escape with very few losses.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"What!" screamed Kameko "The hero of Deep Valley!?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Yea the one and only"

The girls giggled with excitement. They had heard the stories of how Naruto Uzumaki had almost single handedly defeated the combined army of grass and their mercenaries at a valley about ten miles away from Konoha.

"Were you there sensei? You seem to know a lot about it!"

"Yea I was there…." Shikamaru turned his head and stared ahead. Yea he was there, he saw how Naruto saved the village and how he won the battle. Unfortunately that battle took its toll on Naruto and changed him. A change only those closest could see, on the outside his fun loving and excited demeanor didn't change. Behind closed doors however, his friends could tell and it bothered all of them. It was a memory Shikamaru didn't want to revisit. It was a painful memory and something these girls weren't ready to hear.

"Tell us about it!"

"Yea tell us how he did it! How he beat up the grass ninja and saved the village!"

Shikamaru didn't have to bother saying no as he was saved by the arrival of another problem of his.

"Lazy-ass! You were supposed to meet us at the gate! Not to the east of the gate!"

Ame and Kameko looked towards the new voice that so rudely spoke to their beloved sensei. Shikamaru however just smirked and bit back.

"As spunky as usual woman, you know how I hate spunky people. This must mean you missed me then?"

Temari, with company in tow, walked up to Shikamaru and dropped her bags at his feet. "Why don't you sport some of that man and woman talk of yours and carry my bags."

She put a hand to her head and feigned fatigue as everybody watched. The four genin looked at her in a weird and disgusted manner as Sakura smiled in her own way at the old friends.

"I feel faint and tired; I need a strong man to help me get to my room."

Shikamaru, still sporting that smirk, picked up her bags and greeted her. "It's been awhile Temari; I trust everything went without a hitch on your way here?"

"How dare you speak so casually to Temari-sensei like that you leave scum! She deserves to be spoken to in a manner befitting a Suna jounin of who are superior to leaf in every way!"

Shikamaru looked at the boy and back to Temari who seemed a bit embarrassed by the behavior of her student, her embarrassment was a quality that Shikamaru or her brothers could normally spot but hard for others to notice.

"And you are?"

"I'm not telling you my name!"

"You're annoying kid"

"And your scum!"

Temari stepped in and covered the boy's mouth from further insults towards his, unknowingly, leaf sensei.

"This annoying brat, personally picked by the Kazekage, is Kisho Shonji and the other one is Hikaru Miki."

Temari struggled to keep the boy still, he was surprisingly strong for a genin, and he broke loose for a second and spit at Shikamaru's shoe.

"As you can tell he's real happy to be here."

Shikamaru smiled and bowed to the boy and was about to introduce the kunoichi, however they had had enough of this kid from Suna disrespect their sensei.

Kameko was definitely the loud one. "How dare you treat Shikamaru-sensei as such! He is a great man and you're nothing but a spoiled brat! I bet you're all talk!"

Oh that was it! No one talked to Kisho Shonji like that! He was the son of a Suna hero and council member. The son of a man equal to the Kazekage, no stronger than him and he was not going to be disrespected. Now if only he could break loose from Temari-sensei's grip.

"Why the hell are you so strong sensei!?"

"Because I'm not being an idiot like you now calm down Kisho, do you wish to disrespect Suna further than you already have?"

Kisho, still growling, slowly relaxed and glared evilly at Kameko who returned the look with a glare of her own.

"I can tell this is going to be a very troublesome year."

Shikamaru stared at the children as they sent telepathic messages to each other of how they were better than the other and how they were going to beat up the other and prove than their village was better than the other village.

"Man what a drag….."

"Shikamaru Nara"

Shikamaru turned around and was greeted by the mask of the ANBU, the elite. The void of the eyes and the straight-faced animal mask always made him uncomfortable. Even more so whenever they searched for him specifically.

"What is it?"

"You are to report to Kakashi Hatake at the residence."

"The residence?" Temari questioned

The ANBU turned to the Suna jounin and bowed in an apologetic manner. "I'm sorry this is only for Shikamaru Nara."

Within a blink of an eye the ANBU was gone and Shikamaru's carefree demeanor turned into an immediate scowl. How bad was it this time? And just what would make Kakashi send Sai to deliver him a message. It could only mean Naruto, as residence, although a general term became the codename for the Kyuubi's keeper. Shikamaru looked over his shoulder at Sakura who had gone from laughing at the mischievous genin to a look of fear. She may not know the extent of Naruto's condition, but she knew that something was up, she wasn't exactly an idiot.

"Temari"

"What?"

"You know the way to the hotel right?"

"I understand…"

"Good. Sakura come with me"

Without a word she nodded and the two jounin disappeared into the crowd. Temari watched them disappear with a look of concern on her face. It wasn't hard to figure out, especially since she was one of the few Suna ninja who knew of the plight that faced Naruto Uzumaki. Just what was happening though, Shikamaru was one for concern when it came to his friends, but he seemed different. She couldn't place it, but he definitely knew something she didn't.

"This is stupid. Sensei can we go check in and get this stupid 'experiment' over with?"

"Hey I don't wanna work with you either so just shut your mouth and make it easier on all of us!"

"Make me bitch!"

"What the hell did you call me?"

"You heard me you leaf bastard!"

"I'll kill you!"

"Bring it on!"

Temari rolled her eyes and silently cursed. Shikamaru was right; this was going to be a real drag. Several ninja watched as Ame and Hikaru had their backs turned to each and Temari held the collars of Kameko and Kisho as far apart as she could.

* * *

Kakashi watched as the boy threw his blood-stained clothes into a pile of what looked like old dirty outfits that were used as nothing more than rags. The clothes that he'd had on were so soaked with blood that it weighed a good five to ten pounds. Kakashi had noted that all the blood Naruto had lost would kill any normal human. Unfortunately and fortunately Naruto had the Kyuubi which helped accelerate his healing and yet was the cause of all this. This whole situation had certainly become a double edged sword.

"You're in no shape to be moving around."

Naruto zipped up his pants and tied a white strip of cloth around the wounds on his head, blood clearly still coming from his temple. The marks across the boy's side and chest, Kakashi noted, were most likely from himself as he grabbed them in an attempt to distract the pain coming from his head.

"Not like you'd listen to me anyway"

Naruto looked over his shoulder and flashed a wry grin and went back to dressing. Kakashi shook his head at how strong and perhaps foolish the boy was. He certainly showed a strength not seen from any ninja save for a kage. Even the legendary Sannin didn't have such an emotional strength save for Jiraiya. Jiraiya survived the death of his sensei, his student, and the defection and sickness of his best friend. Perhaps when Naruto lost Jiraiya he lost the only one who could truly understand that part of his feelings.

"You really are a knucklehead you know that? And I will say I'm proud of you in every way possible."

Kakashi sighed as he remembered the good times he'd had with Naruto. He was the closest person he had to a family member and the mere sight of an unconscious Naruto lying in a tub of cold, bloody water made him cringe in fear. He may not show it but he cared a great deal for the boy. After all he reminded him so much of his sensei.

"You worry too much Kakashi. It won't be long until I take back full control of my body."

"I've agreed not to tell the council but remember our deal. I don't talk as long as you tell Sakura. I'll be sure to give her some of these seals just in case." He waved the paper in the air.

With his back towards him Naruto zipped up his jacket and reached for the leaf headband that sat on his dresser. He took a long hard look at it. He hadn't donned this headband for two years and by merely picking it up he had brought back some painful memories and some good ones. He smiled wryly and tied it around his forehead. Turning around he sported a foxy grin and tossed an envelope to Kakashi.

"Give that to Sakura for me will you?"

"Care to elaborate on why you cant yourself? After all you'll be working with her again."

"She's nothing more than a bodyguard the council wanted. Personally I don't want to teach genin. However it beats being locked up in the village doing absolutely nothing. Besides, it might give me a shot at the Akatsuki."

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at his explanation. "You're willing to put four genin at risk like this? That's a bit heartless, not too mention foolish."

"Should these kids even pass my test, you know I will never let harm come to them. Besides Sakura will be able to get them out and escort them to safety."

"How do you know everything would go according to plan should you be attacked?"

"I'm the target."

"True"

"I don't know why the council did this as it does indeed seem very, very foolish and dangerous."

"No it doesn't make any sense, however I'm willing to bet that Tsunade convinced them that this was the best way to go. Akatsuki would not dare attack the village at full strength and by keeping you on the move with little tasks here and there. It will be hard for them to pinpoint your location."

"Maybe"

Kakashi looked over his should and towards the door as he listened to the hurried steps of what sounded like two pairs of feet. Interesting considering he asked Sai to only bring Shikamaru. He turned his eyes back to Naruto.

"Looks like you have vis….."

The curtains around the window blew wildly from the incoming crosswind and a fading Naruto was jumping across the buildings towards the academy. Shaking his head he turned around to greet Shikamaru's calm demeanor. He clearly knew what had happened. Kakashi didn't expect to see Sakura however and the look on her face said it all.

Sakura clutched at her heart much in the same way she had the first time Naruto had transformed. She looked around trying to steady herself. She had seen so much blood working at the hospital that she'd become used to it. Every time Naruto bled heavily though, it ate at her gut and tore her will to ribbons. She knew this was his blood and she knew he'd been struggling mentally with the Kyuubi. However…no one had actually told her the extent of it. She could hardly speak her voice quivering in shock and fear.

"Where's Naruto….."

* * *


	5. Chapter 4

**Some of this chapter was pieced together from other times when I attempted to put something together. Hopefully this is a good read for you guys but I'm not going to measure this up to my last chapter, that one felt very good as if everything was coming together, this is one feels ok but I feel like I can do better.**

**However I've tried to do better many times over since the last chapter soooo I wanna get this one done with and move on :D**

**Please Enjoy**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Sakura scanned the room with her eyes looking at the mess and destruction that had happened. Books, with torn pages, littered the floor and clothes, full of blood, had been tossed around. The walls, once so white, had the stains of blood as though a murder had occurred here. She slowly made her way to the bathroom running her hand along the wall as if she was looking for something, but she could very well have been helping her balance, as she peered her head into the bathroom.

Sakura was too shocked to do anything, too hurt by the scene in front of her to have any real reaction other than a short gasp to which she covered her mouth with her hands anyway.

The bathtub was full of blood and the mirror was shattered with bloody pieces of glass lying across the floor.

As a medic she had seen blood before, but even Kakashi couldn't believe this wasn't affecting her deeper.

He pulled the letter out of his pocket and scanned it with his sharingan. His goal was the see if Naruto explained anything, even the slightest bit, about his condition and the reasoning behind his avoidance.

Kakashi furrowed his brow in frustration; there was nothing in the envelope but his ridiculous reasoning's and money.

Crushing the envelope in his fist he turned his attention back to Sakura who was still too shocked to have really any sort of reaction to the current situation.

He looked over at Shikamaru who was also watching Sakura out of concern for her well being and mental stability.

"Shikamaru you're dismissed"

He looked over at Kakashi and nodded slightly before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Sakura turned around revealing tears streaming down her eyes and her hands clutching at her chest as though she was trying to stop her heart from racing.

"Isn't….this enough?.. Sensei?"

Kakashi stared at his former student unsure of what to say.

"Do you think I'm a fool sensei? You don't think I don't know what's going on?"

Kakashi just stared at his former student as she did her best to regain the composure that had stacked with her reputation as a top notch medical ninja.

"It doesn't take a fool to know why he's avoiding me; you're a fool to think you're helping me by helping him" Sakura narrowed her eyes and set her piercing gaze upon her old sensei.

Kakashi just stared back at her with those unreadable eyes remembering the last time she had given him such a serious look.

* * *

"_I've got to go to him!"_

"_You're not going back out their Sakura, it's too dangerous"_

_

* * *

_

"_Somebody stop her!"  
_

"_Naruto! Please! Stop this madness!"_

"_Damnit where is he?!"_

_

* * *

_

Kakashi looked at his fist with the crushed envelope. Ever since the beginning he had pushed Naruto to work with Sakura and explain the situation, but ever since that night when _that _happened he had become cold and harsh in the way he viewed situations and logic. He viewed his avoidance of Sakura the best way of protecting her from his darkness, a darkness he felt he no longer had control over. It was this stupid reasoning of his that caused Tsunade to meet with both himself and Shikamaru to come up with a plan to test Naruto's loyalty to Konoha and to force him to confront Sakura.

This little experiment played perfectly with the Sand's proposal of joining academy sensei and students. By accepting the ultimatum laid down by Tsunade, Naruto proved he could never abandon Konoha, even if he believed his absence was best for Sakura.

Kakashi turned his eye back to Sakura whose look didn't falter for even a second.

"You never were one to be fooled."

Sakura knelt down and picked up the first and only picture of team seven.

"Tell me everything Kakashi, please. He's been slowly changing ever since the grass/leaf war. Please tell me what I don't know"

Kakashi looked at his fist contemplating his next action. He knew Naruto wasn't threatened by his words of telling Tsunade about his 'condition'. Partially because as a former ANBU captain he should know that Tsunade probably already knew. He knew deep down that Naruto wasn't going to tell her anytime soon and if she was going to be working with him again she needed to know….everything.

"Ever since that battle his guilt has grown…."

* * *

Naruto stared at the Konoha leaf symbol that stood proudly above the academy door, a sign that reinforced the fact that the future of the village was in there studying, learning, and goofing off. He shut his eyes and smirked as he remembered the days when he didn't listen and he didn't care and how close he came to not being a ninja. Some were good memories and some were bad, but so goes the life of ninja.

"Daddy!"

Naruto shot open his eyes, looked down, and watched a young girl run by him and to what he presumed was her father, hence the name.

He turned around and watched the man open his arms and hug the girl tightly. He felt a small pain tug at the back of his head as he listened to the two conversed about their day and how happy they were to see each other.

Guilt began to wash over him as he looked at how happy the both of them were. Why would he feel guilty looking at them? Why would he even be bothered by such a nice warming sight? He knew why and so did most of the village.

Naruto snorted at the thoughts he was having, he had no time or no right to have such thoughts. After all, his decisions were beneficial for _them_ he was confident that by avoiding Sakura he was doing the right thing….then why was he accepting his assignment to work with her….

"Kick your legs higher Mashiro! Let the power of your youth drive you to be the most splendid ninja you can be!"

Naruto looked towards the gate to see Rock Lee and his young students, of which all three looked tired and annoyed, jogging slowly with high leg kicks. Clearly Lee wanted to go faster, however since his students weren't as conditioned as he was and he recognized that they wouldn't be able to keep up. However….he had his alternative ways of getting them to condition.

"I am an old man compared to you all!!! Will you let my youth expose the weakness in you!"

"Sensei! We-we" *Cough* "Ne-Need a break!"

Lee stopped and turned around just in time to see his students collapse to the ground, lying on top of each other, looking tired and just plain exhausted.

"How do you all expect to feel the joy of youth?! If you can't push your body to the limits!!"

"Lee-sensei….we don't…have your…training"

"Training? It's not training that drives me! It's the power of YOUTH!" Lee stood proudly as he looked towards the sky as though something was smiling back.

"Bu-but sensei…."

"We've only done nine laps around the village! Much less than I had hoped. However, you have all improved since we first met! BUT WE MUST KEEP THE STANDARD HIGHER! Tomorrow we do fifteen laps without a break and that is only the minimum!!!"

The genin didn't have the strength to even look at their crazy sensei, all they managed to do was groan at his suggestion.

"As tired as you three are, you'll eventually thank your sensei for the conditioning he's putting you through as it will keep you from tiring too fast in battle"

Naruto walked up to the group of genin that was sending daggers through his heart. Clearly the last thing they wanted to hear was support for their sensei's youth speech.

Lee turned around and sported one of his nice guy smiles as he greeted his old friend. Lee had kept the closest contact with Naruto, outside of Shikamaru, in part of his believe that Naruto was one of his eternal rivals.

"Listen well young ones! Naruto-kun speaks the truth! He has great ambitions and talent that has led him to not only be one of the greatest ninja in this village! But he is my ETERNAL RIVAL and has not only beaten me in many things! But has also lost many things do to the power of my YOUTH"

Lee stood proudly laughing as the genin sighed in exasperation and Naruto chuckled nervously at his outburst.

"Se-se-sensei I tho-thought Neji-sensei was your eternal rival?"

"I have many my good Iva! Naruto is perhaps the greatest of my rivals!!! Come Naruto-kun we must duel for it has been many months since we last had at it!!"

"Really I can't right now Lee I-"

Lee held a hand up to Naruto's face and the look of excitement he'd had a second earlier had become a look of a cold and angry man. Lee had rarely ever sported a look unless he was serious and when he got serious it was truly a sight to avoid.

"So it is true Naruto…What everyone's been saying…"

"Lee this isn't a-"

Again he silenced the blonde ninja and motioned towards his students.

"Children you're dismissed for the day, in fact take tomorrow off."

The genin slowly got to their feet and gave a puzzled look at their sensei, he'd never given them a day off, sure he had allowed them light working days, but never a full day off.

"Sensei what's wrong?"

"Now is not the time to question me young ones, now go!"

Without a second thought the genin had disappeared and the only ones standing there was Naruto and one very angry Lee.

"How could you Naruto!"

Naruto stood his eyes wide open, showing his confusion, at Lee's tone of voice and dark look.

"What's this about?"

"I haven't seen you in months and didn't want to believe what I have been hearing for the better part of a year."

"What are you going on about, you're one of the few I've been able to keep in contact with since I joined the ANBU"

"Your manners and tone of voice, different ninja from the around the village had said you'd been taking up such an attitude, in addition they've said you had become reckless and strict in your travels. It's something I've not wanted to believe and I hope it isn't, I've defended you! Defending that the Naruto I know wouldn't do such things! Yet here you are….calling me Lee…."

Naruto looked just dumbfounded he was taken aback and caught completely off-guard by his words and actions.

"Just what is the problem with having a formal attitude and following the rule book?!"

"That's not it! Tell me the truth Naruto! Tell me the rest of what they've said isn't true! Tell me you haven't been avoiding Lady Sakura! And young Aika?!"

Naruto looked away from Lee seemingly ashamed, or perhaps annoyed? At the constant interference and constant badgering about the approach he was taking towards Sakura. None of them understood it! None of them knew what was happening!

In a split second Naruto found himself thrown hard against the fence of the schoolyard and pinned their tightly with a kunai at his neck, the angry look of Rock Lee staring straight to his soul.

"How dare you Naruto" Lee's voice was nothing more than a whisper filled with boiling rage. "How dare you leave her in that predicament!"

In an equally hushed tone he responded. "You don't understand Fuzzy Brows, none of you do. He lives in me and my resistance has weakened! That was proven two years ago. She was in front of me, I could see her! I could hear her and I could do nothing! I won't let it happen again! I no longer have control…This way I'm at least protecting them…"

"You're a fool Naruto, you are so willing to abandon them to protect them and yet all you're doing is hurting them more. I know about your little condition and that sounds more like quitters talk to me."

He quickly kneed Naruto in the gut as hard as he could and let him slide down the fence coughing and trying to catch his breath.

"You probably don't even know about Aika's illness earlier this year."

Naruto looked up quickly, ignoring the pain in his gut for a brief second, and looked hard into Lee's eyes.

"She apparently had some kind of chakra illness and nearly died. Sakura swore us to secrecy, she didn't want you to have to worry, and she just wanted you to run your course of stupidity."

Naruto coughed again and dropped his head to face the ground and pounded it hard.

"You are lucky to have such a faithful woman in Lady Sakura and such a beautiful daughter in little Aika, especially one who looks so much like her father."

"You don't under-understand!"

"No Naruto-kun I don't think _you _understand"

Lee was gone in a flash leaving Naruto pounding the ground in anger…and weeping.

"_**Ha-Ha-Ha"**_

"_Damnit…they don't understand! No one understands!"_

"_**You've become weak and you are fresh meat I cannot wait to feast upon!"**_

"_Aika…"_

"_**Muwha ha Ha HA HA HA HAHA!"**_

"_You Bastard!"_

"Aika…"

Naruto wept quietly as the courtyard remained quiet and silent.

* * *

The air in the room was still, pushed around only by a small breeze that permeated through the cracks in the walls and ceiling. The window, that would only open about a fourth of the way, provided the only fresh air that circulated in the room. The floor was kept dust free but overall the entire place was damp and in some places a bit moldy. It was a place that no one would desire to live in.

It was the only place Gina could call home.

The girl was sitting on the edge of her bed, her attention devoted to a single object in her hand. Watching her body language it was clear to the casual observer that she was definitely holding something very important to her. It was a token she held so dear that every morning she would wake up, reach for the top drawer on her nightstand, pull the object and sit stroking its fabric ever so lightly, doing her best, not to disturb its tightly wound material.

Her body twitched as the tears she was holding back finally found a way out. Gina's heart was torn every morning she woke. Her world was a living hell. For years she had provided for herself and lived by herself. She had lost everything she held dear and held close.

She pulled the item to her chest, hugging it tightly as though she was a mother protecting her child.

"Father…why…did you leave me?"

Her tears streamed down her cheeks and onto the blood-stained headband she held so dear. Her father's headband was the last physical thing she had to remind herself he was once a part of her life. She could only remember bits and pieces of the day he died, the day he made her promise to live on, no matter what happened…the day he promised he was right behind her.

Gina looked up and let all the emotion that had been building up come out as she screamed towards the heavens and she hoped….towards her father.

"Why did you lie to me!!! Why did you leave!!! Why! Why! Why!?

Her tears continued their onslaught as she clutched the headband as hard as she could and threw it across the room. With any luck, it would just disappear and the last of her father could disappear from her mind. She threw herself on the bed and cried tears of grief, despair, and anger into the softness of her pillow.

As she physically released the emotion she had built up inside, her mind pestered her conscience with questions. Why did she hate him? Why was there such a dependence on a piece of fabric stained with blood from eight years earlier? And why was she crying? Was she not a ninja now? Did ninja cry? Did they dwell on the past? No, to be a ninja she wasn't supposed to let simple feelings get to her.

Then why did she feel like throwing up every time she cursed the soul of her father?

'_You're father wanted you to live Gina….'_

'_He saved many lives, he was a hero'_

'_Gina listen to me, I will be right behind you'_

'_Gina…if anything ever happens to me, promise me you'll live on. You may not understand what I mean right now, but as you grow into a beautiful kunoichi, you'll learn what I mean.'_

'_You're my little girl, of course I'd never stop loving you and neither will your mother. She's always watching you, protecting you when I'm not around. As will I when it comes my time.'_

'_Gina…I'm sorry'_

The sound of bells awoke Gina from her dazed state causing her to look at her alarm clock. Ten-thirty…what happens at…?

"Oh no! I'm late!"

She tied her headband firmly across her forehead and ran to the door. As she opened the door a gust of wind nearly blew her off her feat. A gust of wind that came from….

"Behind?"

Gina turned around to face the window on the far side of her room. It was closed…like always, after all it was broken, never opened much higher than maybe two inches.

"Weird….."

She felt something touch her foot and looked down. Strewn across her foot was her father's headband, metal plate up, waiting to be picked up.

She bent down and picked up the token, taking a long look into its dull and faded surface. For a split second she swore she could see her younger self wrapped in her father's arms, smiling as if there wasn't a care in the world.

She clutched the headband in her hand and shut her eyes in prayer.

"Are you there?"

A small breeze flew across the room and gently graced her face for not more than a second before it faded away,

She opened her eyes and lifted her shirt exposing her stomach and tied his headband firmly around her waist.

"Protect me…..daddy"

She readjusted her shirt and stepped out the door. She shut the door and took off.

She may have been late but she had one more stop to make.

* * *

Gina stared at the stone, her face covered with fresh and dried tears. This had become a small sanctuary for her and though she was already late, she couldn't help but stop here. It was almost as if she was drawn to this place every day.

It had been eight years since everything had happened, eight years to the day of the Sand/Sound invasion.

She was knelt before the vast memorial stone that bore the villages greatest heroes…the fallen.

She was there for one reason and one reason only; to prove to her father that she had become something! To prove to the man who died that she was not going to let him down.

Yasashiku Yamigata had given his life to protect his young daughter and the rest of the young children who had escaped to the safety of the stone Hokage, from two spies who had identified Konoha's evacuation facility. He proudly defended the village and its people to his dying breath…At least that's what her Aunt Tanaka had told her and she herself had gone MIA shortly after.

Gina untied and set her father's dried bloody headband at the base of the monument and shut her eyes. She struggled through her tears and started praying to her father, asking for his wisdom and guidance to protect her.

She couldn't remember too much about him, but he had been an important part of her life and had always had a witty saying or some form of educational speech for her. She could remember them as though he'd told her this morning.

"_If you ever need a boost before a big mission or even a big step in your life young one, then pray to your ancestors and the other spirits that protect us and give us our will of fire."_

"_Will of fire daddy?"_

_Yasashiku smiled and patted his young daughters head. "Yes Gina the will of fire is what makes our village strong and helps us survive the most excruciating tasks and most tragic moments. When one of the Hokage dies he entrusts his will of fire to the village and his successor, all Hokage have died protecting our village and they did so to protect the dreams and hopes of the young ones like you"_

_The man sighed happily and looked towards the sky._

"_Though I'm still saddened your mother died in birth, she entrusted her will of fire to you and entrusted me with the job of making sure it shines brightly with your own."_

_Gina gave her father a confused and sat there staring…not understanding a word he was say._

_He laughed. "One day you'll understand and you'll protect your friends and those of your family, with your will fire."_

"My will of fire…what is the will of fire, let alone my own"

She opened her eyes and stared at the name on the monument, "I don't understand father, what did you mean?"

"It took me many years to understand the will of fire myself"

Gina turned around sharply, clearly started by the voice that had just spoken. Behind her was a man shed never met let alone ever seen, and here he was just standing there. When did he show up? How long had he been there?

"Who are you?" Gina was slightly scared, after all this man might have had an agenda that involved kidnapping her or something…she always expected the worse.

The man handed her a notepad and smiled. "My name is Sai"

* * *

"I've got it!!!! I HAVE FIGURED IT OUT!"

Raidon banged his head on the desk several times as he let out the anguish of having to listen to the loud and unfounded conclusions of Leiko Fukushima.

"Why me? Why me? Why me?"

Hiroshi continued to stare out the window wishing he was a simple kid again, a kid just entering the academy and not having a care in the world. Man he missed those easy days.

"Just what have you figured out Leiko?"

She smiled in a triumphant manner and walked to where Hiroshi was sitting.

"I'm soo glad you asked Hiroshi, I wouldn't have felt right saying anything if you hadn't given me the ok"

Raidon stopped banging his head on the desk and slowly turned his head to Hiroshi, eyes bulging and brow furrowed, he stared down his childhood friend in hopes he would melt into the ground.

Hiroshi too had a similar look, his right eye twitching violently before shutting his eyes, crossing his arms and turning his attention out the window again.

"Then I retract my previous statement"

Too late.

"Alright since you have found it important to hear **my **conclusion I will be more than happy to explain it."

Raidon went back to banging his head on the desk in hopes he could be knocked unconscious and sent to the hospital for a week. After all anything was better than listening to Leiko Fukushima and her nonsense.

"Gina has not shown up because she is purposely attempting to make a bad first impression of me on our sensei and therefore wants me to fail!"

Leiko squeezed her fist tightly and took a pose in the front of the room. Hiroshi looked on with a bored a look as the girl seemed to have fire coming from her eyes as though she had come across a great revelation.

"Well I won't be stopped by her back stabbing actions, I will succeed I tell you! Her blatant disregard of my feelings will not stop me from being a great ninja!"

She reached for her Kunai and pulled it out in almost heavenly manner, or at least she saw a heavenly like manner. Raidon saw her as a devil with horns and blood red eyes and Hiroshi just didn't give a damn.

Leiko shut her eyes and held her kunai with both hands in a prayer like manner in front of herself.

"With this kunai I pledge that Gina will not foil me and my ambitions to become the greatest of Kunoichi!"

With a scream of what Raidon would describe as stupidly annoying and ridiculously dumb, or just plain loud and obnoxious, she threw the Kunai hard towards the door. Why would she do that? The others didn't really know.

Unfortunately for her the door to the classroom had just opened and their sensei was now standing there with a kunai in his gut and a look of confusion on his face.

Leiko stood there frozen her hands covering the whole of her face save for her eyes. She had just injured their sensei…before they even knew his name!!

Hiroshi had turned his head in time to see their sensei hit in the stomach and was now just staring, a dumfounded look on his face, trying to go over in his head what had just happened.

Raidon…Raidon couldn't decide whether to laugh at Leiko or show concern for their sensei, after all she had this stupid incident coming with all her spouting and proclamations.

"Well your aim with a kunai is dead, I'm impressed" Naruto grabbed the kunai and pulled it out of his gut, he then tossed it back to Leiko and pulled a cloth out of a pocket from his vest and started wiping away some of the blood that was staining his jacket. "However, recklessly throwing a weapon without thinking of the consequences does not earn brownie points"

All three students looked at their sensei with confusion; he had just been stabbed with a sharp object and had brushed it off like nothing had happened.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to help an old lady cross the street then she asked me to carry her things for her, after all they were heavy"

The three students didn't say anything; in fact they didn't even hear what their sensei had said. They just kept staring in shock at the wound in his stomach, or rather the place where the wound had been.

Naruto raised his eyebrow and looked down at his stomach, sure enough the wound had healed and sure enough his students were giving him strange looks.

"Ah yes I have special healing powers, it certainly helps when I'm in battle"

Naruto sighed and continued.

"Anyway it's time we started to know each other, I want all four of you to meet me at training ground three…wait a minute…who's missing?"

* * *

Gina pulled her kunai and crossed her arms in a defensive position in front of her face leaving only her eyes visible.

"Wh-who are you?"

Sai took a deep breath silently cursed himself. "I apologize if I have frightened you, I haven't had many years of experience in the art of conversation"

"_Art of conversation? What is he talking about?"_

Sai pulled out his weapons and tossed them in front of her.

"I'm not here to hurt you or any such thing, in fact I came here to honor a fallen comrade much as you seem to have been doing. Though you don't look old enough to have seen the sights of war, are you remembering someone important to you?"

Gina remained wary of the man and little by little she let her guard slip, she still didn't trust his motives and her aunt had taught her not to trust anyone she didn't know.

"My father, he-he died when I was younger and only have vivid memories of him"

Sai took a step towards her and smiled. "It hurts to lose someone close to you, I could say I'm lucky that I too don't have any memories of my parents, but then I don't have too many important memories like that to really be sad about."

Gina dropped her arms and stood there watching him with a suspicious look.

"What is your name by the way?"

"Gina-Gina Yamagata"

He smiled and patted her gently on the head. "I have a gift for you, something you can keep and hopefully bring a smile to your sad face." He handed her a thick scroll and bent down to pick up his weapons. "I hope you like it"

Gina looked at the scroll and opened it up. Drawn across it was a beautiful sketch of her, kneeling at the stone, her hands folded in prayer and her father's headband at the feet. That wasn't the amazing part, above the stone was a young looking man smiling down at her and stroking her hair.

"Daddy…"

She looked up to thank the man only to see he was gone. He said his name was Sai…who was he exactly though? And where did he get this? How did he know what her father looked like?

"Gina! Where the Hell have you been!!"

She rolled up the scroll and tucked it in her bag and looked towards the grounds entrance.

There was Leiko obviously angry, Hiroshi had a small smirk on his face and Raidon who was running towards her a large smile across his face.

Behind them was a man with blonde hair and a orange and black cape…in fact he was wearing a lot of orange and black…in addition he seemed to have blood stains coming from his headband and his jounin vest…kind of disgusting.

Raidon stopped in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Gina where have you been we were supposed to meet at the academy an hour and fifteen minutes ago…"

"I uh…"

Naruto recognized the girl was a bit uncomfortable for the situation at hand and stepped in.

"That doesn't matter, all that matters is you're alright and we're already at the training ground, now I want you all to gather around this stone."

The students dropped their gear and sat down in a half-circle around their sensei. Naruto noted this motley crew of genin had some strange relationships with one another, and he was determined to find out if they could work together.

He looked into each of their eyes, looking for subtle hints of fear, confusion, among other things. He saw some confidence, he saw some sadness, he saw determination and he saw, in Raidon's eyes someone who didn't even want to be there.

Naruto shut his eyes and smirked, this was going to be easy as hell to cast these students back to the academy. They hadn't an ounce of what it meant to be a ninja in there eyes.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am one of your two sensei's"

Oh yea, he was going to be rid of these ridiculous genin as soon as they failed his air tight test.

"And I'm your other sensei, Sakura Haruno"

Ok maybe it wouldn't be that easy, Naruto turned around and faced Sakura, he knew he had to do it at some point. It had been months since he last laid his eyes on her and he was ready…or so he thought.

The students turned to look at Sakura walking towards them a smile gracing her face. Gina loved the way her sensei looked she had such a beautiful figure and a graceful face. Her pink hair and emerald colored eyes made her a unique person.

"You'll have to forgive me for being late"

Hiroshi scoffed "Well Gina and Naruto-sensei was late so it doesn't really matter"

Sakura stared at Naruto, whose arms were crossed and his eyes were staring at her intently. "That's not like you Naruto, you and I were the only ones who always arrived on time when we younger."

The students looked back and forth between their sensei's, something felt odd like there was a tension building between them. Clearly from Sakura-sensei's speech the two knew each other very well.

"Well I'm sure you had your reasons Naruto" Her voice got darker for a split second as she continued "You've _**always **_had your stupid reasons." She perked up again and smiled. "I arrived back from a mission this morning and hadn't had a chance to stop and see my daughter, so I wanted to stop by and see her for a little bit"

Leiko's eyes went all watery and bold as she thought of the child. She had always held a soft spot in her heart for babies. "You have a daughter! Oh! Can we see her sometime!?"

Sakura lightly chuckled "Of course but first we should get to know each other, I don't want a complete stranger seeing my daughter"

"Right as I was saying my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I want you to introduce yourself and tell me a little about yourself"

He pointed to Raidon first. "How about you."

Raidon, who had lay down on the grass and tried to go to sleep, sat up and rubbed his eyes. Clearly he just wanted to get this endeavor over with.

"My name is Raidon Akita"

There was a slight pause as they waited for him to continue. "Tell me a little about yourself Raidon."

"I like silence, and I like things that aren't _**Loud **_and _**Annoying!...**_like Leiko"

The girl stuck her tongue at the boy and crossed her arms in an angry huff. The girl pointed to herself and smiled. "My name is Leiko Fukushima! I am the best student to graduate from the academy since the Fourth himself! I have massive amounts of talent and intend to not be held back by any of these losers! I also expect that you'll teach me things that will actually be beneficial unlike that stupid Shikamaru-sensei!"

Sakura shut her eyes as a giant drop of sweat fell from her head. This girl…was a mixture of all the bad things that had been team seven when they were her age.

Naruto smirked and pointed at Hiroshi.

Hiroshi yawned and looked irritated at the outbursts of Leiko and Raidon. "My name is Hiroshi Ibariki and I like to read."

"That's it?"

"That's it"

At last he pointed to the soft spoken Gina who was struggling to figure what she'd say. "My name is Gina Yamagata and I like to watch the birds and draw them"

"I see"

Naruto paused for a second as he watched the expressions of his students reacting to one another. After giving them a second he clapped his hands together and smiled.

"Alright so who's ready for their test?"

The genin froze and looked at their sensei before Leiko started to burst out laughing. "Good one sensei! You really had me fooled for a second, test we already took one and now were ninja"

Naruto chuckled back at the girl and flashed a fox like grin. "Oh I'm not fooling anybody. None of you are actually genin you're all academy students with a headband. Of the thirty of you who graduated only about ten of you can pass and become genin, the test you took in the academy only made sure you had a basic grasp of your jutsu. The test with me is to see if you can apply your skills to the battlefield."

Leiko's jaw dropped while the other three looked upset at what had just been said. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Oh but that's what I'm supposed to do, you will go through my test just as Sakura-sensei and myself went through our sensei's test."

Naruto formed a hand sign as four clones popped up behind him.

"I suggest you all grab your gear and get ready to fight my clones. You'll have full use of the training area. Your objective is to defeat my four clones, as long as you kill one you will pass my test."

"How are we supposed to fight normal clones?"

"Oh these aren't normal clones. No these are full fledged shadow clones, they have all my abilities and anything that happens to them is returned to me, you're to attempt to kill them and use any means necessary to do so. Now when I give the sign-"

"Wait a minute Naruto why the hell is my stomach hurting!"

Naruto groaned and looked at clone one with a dirty look. "And why the hell is my heading bleeding and hurting?"

"All of you shut up! There is nothing to worry about!"

The clones scoffed at the original and awaiting instructions.

"Alright I want all of you to hide when I give the command my clones will then follow a couple minutes later and the battle will began. You will have three hours to kill a clone, if you don't, you fail. Is that clear?"

"Yes sensei"

Naruto nodded and pulled a timer from his pocket and wound it up. After he set it to the exact time, he put it on the stone and raised his hand.

"GO!"

He dropped his hand and the genin disappeared in a flash. Naruto smirked and laughed aloud.

"This is going to be fun!"

The clones nodded and took off.

* * *

**It's finally done, though it's not of the best quality I am happy to have finally finished it and I can now move into the test and the missions the group will be taking. It has a much broader range of ideas and plot than this chapter but at least I finished it!**

**Thank you for all your patience and please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**This chapter didn't take six months to get out there. Anyway I do plan to go back at some point and tidy up the first four chapters and prologue when I get a sufficient opportunity, so I'll let you guys know if I've added more content etc…**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Leiko sat hidden on a branch eyeing the clone she had targeted, he was standing in a wide open area and she was in a perfect place to ambush him.

She giggled uncontrollably as she pulled an arrow from her quiver and set it down on the branch. While reaching for her water pouch she couldn't help but think how easy this test was, at first she had been worried that she wouldn't be able to defeat a Jounin like Naruto-sensei, however, this clone was turning out to be dumber than Shikamaru-sensei in her eyes and therefore that made Naruto and his clones useless and stupid. She was giddy that things were playing out in perfect fashion; she, a long range fighter, had the high ground against a supposedly superior opponent whose back was turned towards her. That stupid clone had no idea she was there and she was going to make him pay for it.

She positioned the arrow to lie horizontally in front of her and poured a small amount of water across the length of it. After she finished, she dried the arrow off and put it back in her quiver so she could start performing her jutsu. This was her ultimate attack; it was a technique she had worked on in secret after she discovered her ability to freeze water. She had seen her father dip a kunai in water before and pull it out to create a second one made entirely of ice. Though he never had explained to her how it worked, she was determined to learn how to use it and since he could use it, she expected to be able to use it, only better.

Forming the tiger seal and shut her eyes, concentrating her chakra to the tip of her tongue, after she had gathered enough chakra she blew gently across the watery spot where the arrow had been. As she blew the water took shape of the arrow and froze as hard as the thickest ice. Giggling, she pulled a glove from her pouch, one with no fingertips, and pulled it tightly over her hand. She picked up the arrow and drew the bow as she took aim at the clone. She couldn't believe the clone was making this such an easy picking. She focused her target at the middle of his lower back, this allowed her an area large enough to hit should she be off target, but then again, she was Leiko Fukushima; she was never off target.

She steadied her arms and her aim remaining completely still so she would not throw the arrow off target, by even an inch.

"Time to finish this" she said in a whisper as she let the arrow go.

The position she had taken on branch was perfect. It was an area where the leaves and branches were separated enough for her to squeeze her arrow through. Should the arrow had hit them, it not only would have given away her position it would give him time to react. However this was not the case, everything was perfect, she'd hit her mark, the clone was about to be destroyed and she was about leave her useless teammates behind. This situation couldn't be more perfect, but Leiko Fukushima didn't always think beyond the immediate future.

"You're too confident in your own abilities Leiko Fukushima!"

She watched in shock as the clone turned around and pulled the arrow from the air. Her eyes, big as saucers, couldn't fathom what had just happened, there's no way he should have been able to catch that and at such a critical point so close to his body. In fact it was so close that it had torn his cape as he turned around and left a small indent in his vest.

She did her best to remember her training and remained composed as she held two fingers in front of her body. That stupid clone may have thwarted her main attack, but, a ninja of her caliber always had a backup plan.

"Kai"

The clone clutched the arrow in his fist as he looked at it, thinking deeply, he was amazed by its potency and killing power. _"It's ice…there is no elemental ice ability…what is this? I was told she could use water element…" _

Studying the arrow he watched it melt and cling to his skin like some sort of sticky glue or tar. "Interesting…" The water started to freeze over his arm constricting his movements and limiting him from performing jutsu.

"Ice?" The clone flashed a fox like grin and slowly started to laugh louder and louder. "It's seems the stories are true Leiko Fukushima! You have the potential to be an amazing shinobi!"

She watched him carefully, not moving an inch, as he pulled out a kunai and started channel chakra through it. What was he doing with a kunai? Surely he didn't think he could cut through the ice did he? This was a special ability that she had practiced with many times and she had seen it was unbreakable; the ice was too thick for a simple kunai to break it.

He stabbed the ice near the joint in his arm and grunted as the kunai slightly pierced his flesh. A cracking sound filled the silence as the ice broke and fell to pieces on the ground. "The best jutsu and ability can make you the most talented ninja on the battlefield, but, you can't win a game of shogi if you don't use all the pieces."

Leiko was livid, how did this clone break out of the ice with nothing more than a kunai? He may have been stronger, but, brute strength wasn't enough. This ice was as thick and strong as the best quality steel. She focused her attention on the clone as he performed a hand sign causing a clone of his own pop up. He turned and started whispering to him as though he was giving him instructions. She leaned forward and focused her eyes on their lips in an attempt to read their conversation. Just what were they saying?

"Go back to the original and tell him of this."

The clone that had been summoned by the other clone looked up at Leiko from the corner of his eye. She had hidden herself well, however she had also given away her position when she fired her bow. What caught his curiosity was why she hadn't moved and tried to escape.

"How do you plan to proceed?"

The clone smirked and held up a shuriken. "Clearly this girl has great confidence in her abilities we have our orders to be only so strong. However, this girl needs to realize how useless her abilities can be. She didn't use the opportunity to finish me off. I carelessly shrugged her off and got caught in a masterful trap, at least masterful for a genin. Instead of taking advantage of the situation she watched as I disabled her attack, they are slow and bulky and need a lot of work but she could be better than Sasuke was at this age."

The clone looked shocked; this girl had that much ability? "I could be overanalyzing though, besides she hasn't realized that I'm a superior opponent and cannot be brought down by her alone. Now you have your orders, go."

The clone of the clone nodded and disappeared as Leiko slammed her fist against the branch. She couldn't make out what they were saying and hadn't finished off the clone. Now he knew of that ability and wouldn't give her the time to prepare it.

"Don't let your guard down!"

The clone turned and threw the shuriken at the base of the tree. Leiko smirked at the clone's poor aim, just why would he throw such a small projectile at the tree's base? Perhaps these clones were just as stupid as the original after all. She watched the shuriken tear through the stump and watched in confusion as it tore through the tree behind it…and the one behind that…and then stop in the rock behind that one.

"What the-"

All of sudden the trees, all three of them, started to fall forward. She leaped from branch to branch before landing hard on the ground. She opened her eyes and looked up to see the clone smiling at her. He knelt down and whispered in her ear.

"You're too loud"

* * *

A frustrated look stood defiantly on Naruto's face as he leaned against the memorial stone waiting for an update from his clones.

"Why didn't you tell me Aika was sick?"

Sakura wouldn't even look at him; she had no interest in meeting his look of frustration. He had no right to sit there and act like she was disregarding his feelings and emotions. "You were too busy being captain of the ANBU, didn't think you wanted to put us at risk!"

Naruto shot his head up and growled at her. "I at least deserve to know if anything happens to her, don't I?"

She turned to look at him with an angry look of her own. "I'll keep you updated on her when you actually realize that you're not helping us at all, when you actually become the father you never had!"

He turned his head away and grunted. "Hmph, better to have a loving mother than a homicidal father"

She moved quickly and slapped him, hard, very hard, across the face. "You're not a killer Naruto! You damn idiot! If you believe half the crap that comes out of your mouth then why haven't you abandoned the village yet?!"

Naruto rubbed his cheek and noticed how close Sakura actually was to him, the closest in a long, long time.

Still, she was furious at him though and continued her angry onslaught. "It's because you can't can you? Not only would the village suffer without your unique abilities but they would come after Aika!" Naruto narrowed his eyes as they filled rage "They would ostracize her for your defection and for being the daughter of the container wouldn't they?"

He growled menacingly and moved closer to her until he was right up in her face and their noses were touching. "Don't you ever say that again!"

Her voice went soft but, her eyes remained hard and determined. "Say what? That you would abandon her? Isn't that what you want to believe Naruto? Isn't that what you want me to believe? That you have abandoned us? You wanted me to find someone else, someone without your problems and yet I can see the jealous eye you hold, me finding someone else is you abandoning us Naruto, your protection is abandonment and your logic is stupid. The only man I want to grow old with and raise our daughter is you."

His own voice and eyes softened. "Why do you keep trying? Why can you not see I'm a danger to you?"

She put a hand to his face and started caressing his cheek. "Because the man I fell in love with always told me to never give up and never give in. I refuse to quit until I achieve my dreams of becoming the Hokage." She brushed a strand of hair from his face and shut her eyes as she remembered their first real date and repeated his words. "Ever since I laid eyes on you I've thought of you as special and someone worth fighting for. The kindness you showed to me in those days was rare and I took every word to heart. Just like my dream to become Hokage" She opened her eyes to look into his for a reaction. "I planned to never give up until I won your love."

He wiped away a tear from her face as he stared into her eyes, beautiful as they had ever been.

"That was four years ago Naruto. You won my love, Aika is proof of that. So why are trying to undo what you accomplished"

"Ahem" Both looked over to see the clone saluting and smirking. Clearly he had been there for a few minutes but both ninja were so lost in memory, they'd failed to notice his presence.

Naruto backed away from Sakura, much to her dismay, and turned his attention to the clone. "You're supposed to be testing the genin, so then why are you here?"

"Ah right sorry sir, I am clone one of clone two. I have information on one of the students' abilities sir and since clone two is testing them he had me come to deliver it." Naruto nodded and walked to the shadow clone putting a hand on his shoulder.

He sent a small amount of chakra through the clone and absorbed him, taking in all the information. "Damnit now my arms numb, geeze having my clones make clones really is a useless ability…Oh wow…really? This is very interesting"

"What is it?"

He smirked and looked over to Sakura. "Looks like our little genius wasn't bluffing…in some areas"

"How so?"

"Kekkai Genkai"

* * *

Shikamaru walked to the buildings entrance. It was one of Konoha's finer hotels, it was first built after the destruction by the Akatsuki known as Pain, and it served well for visiting emissaries and diplomats. The village had agreed to pay for one of its finer suites and one of the only suites with two rooms so that the Suna shinobi would be able to experience the comforts of home while not on a mission. The boys would sleep in one room while the kunoichi, Temari included, would sleep in the other. Shikamaru couldn't help but feel a bit awkward at being able to sleep in his own apartment but it also acted as a meeting place with Temari and the various other shinobi in charge of genin groups.

"This place sucks! Why the hell are we here again? Oh that's right our stupid Kazekage believes Konoha actually has value!"

"Lady Hokage has twice the strength and ability of your Kazekage and she makes sure the leaf village is considered the best of all the hidden villages!"

"For starters your leader is a stupid old bitch and your shinobi are weak compared to ours!"

"Ha! Your Kazekage and Uzumaki-san fought one another in the war eight years ago and Uzumaki-san kicked his ass!"

"Have you heard one word I've said?! Our Kazekage is stupid and weak! And who the hell is Uzumaki? Another useless Konoha bastard perhaps?"

He sighed in an annoyed manner, obviously Temari wasn't there or she had become incapacitated somehow, he wanted to believe it was the former. He yawned and walked through the doors, he'd been able to deduce that the room was on the second floor do to the ridiculous amount of noise. This Suna student…Kisho Shonji…he was going to be a real handful, how troublesome. Grabbing a cigarette from his pack he lit it and started up the stairs, he had hoped this cigarette would help ignore the children that were shaking the very foundation of the building. He was sure the caretaker wanted to say something, but, since this experiment was very important for the villages he had kept his mouth shut and smiled at him as he passed.

These kids were going to make him a chain smoker like Asuma if he wasn't careful. He had never bought more than one pack every three months but then he met Leiko…he thought he was finally free of her obnoxious behavior, but she had literally driven him to start buying a pack every two months and now today he had bought his first pack a month after his last. To top it off Kisho was bringing the worst out of Kameko.

He reached the door to the room and just stopped to look at it, inside there was hell incarnate. He sighed and turned the door handle, it was better to get this over with now rather than later. He opened the door and was greeted with very loud and annoying voices and then was followed up with a plastic cup hitting him in the head. He looked around the room and noticed all the furniture had all been moved, the glass removed from the windows and screen door and Kameko and Kisho wrestling on the floor while their quiet teammates cheered them on silently. Shikamaru began having this strange feeling…he missed Leiko…

"I can see you all are getting along just wonderfully"

Clearly he was being ignored so Shikamaru went over to the door leading to one of the rooms and opened. "Well there's the furniture and the glass" He shut the door and turned around to the other and opened it. There was Temari lying on the bed, her fan planted firmly next to her in a defensive position, and a bottle of sake next to her nightstand. He chuckled and walked in shutting the door behind him.

"Getting drunk so early in the day Temari I thought the art of the drink did not befit you…..at least this early?"

She turned her head she was clearly flustered from having so much. "Shut up and grab a glass."

He walked to the sake bottle, set down his cigarette, and poured himself a glass. "Don't mind if I do, but not too much. After all we still have a full day ahead of us"

She groaned and waved him off.

"Well I should say you have a full day to sleep while I go and attempt to mesh this group together."

"I'm sorry Shikamaru they, they're too much right now…traveling three days and Kisho would not shut up!" *hic*

He chuckled and downed his drink, the power of sake was sometimes very refreshing. "Don't worry you just rest, I'll take them out of here and get them to start training." He set his glass down and put out his cigarette setting it in the glass and opened the door. "Take care of yourself now" He received a drowsy groan as he shut the door behind him. The noise that had been going on had abruptly stopped causing him a bit of worry and gave him a bit of a quick step in his walk.

The sight that greeted him was the exhausted Kameko and Kisho lying dead on the floor and their respective teammates dousing them with cool cloths and glasses of water. He slapped his face with his palm and dragged it down slowly. These kids are going to ruin the experiment. What was the Kazekage thinking by sending Kisho here? Did he have an alternative agenda? What did he think could be accomplished with such an unruly student? Well he wasn't one to question the leaders thinking, after all Suna had seen a spike in prosperity from day to day since he took over.

"Alright listen up you have five minutes to gather your gear and get ready, were heading out to the training grounds to try and mesh together. Understood?" Kameko, Ame, and Hikaru nodded as they started to move, slowly, but efficiently to gather together their things.

Kisho had other ideas. "Go suck a log pineapple head"

"Hmph"

"What the hell? Why can't I-? Why am I standing up?" Shikamaru raised his arm and touched his noise. "Why am I mimicking your movements?!!"

"Shadow possession success."

"What?!"

"The Nara clan shadow jutsu's are known throughout the ninja world. I have taken control of your movements and can easily walk you out of here and keep you controlled for the entire day or you can cooperate and listen."

"You dirty piece of crap!"

"So you've chosen to have me walk you around then?"

He started towards the door, taking the student with him. "Wait fine! I'll get ready!"

"Glad to hear it. Kameko you know where the training grounds are right?"

"Yes sensei"

"Good, I'm taking off I'll meet you all at training ground six in one hour."

He walked towards the door and opened it showing himself out at a nice slow pace that reflected his general character. "Don't be late"

As soon as he shut the door behind him Kameko and Ame burst out laughing at the clearly embarrassed Kisho. To be handled and imitated by a leaf ninja so easily had to have been the biggest insult to someone who was so confident in himself.

Shikamaru stopped and listened for a brief moment as the girls started laughing and Kisho started to shoot his mouth off at them again. He sighed as he walked down the stairs, these kids would probably never get along but he had a duty to make them try. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the carton of cigarettes and took a careful look at them. _"Damn kids" _He put the package back in his pocket and flashed a smile to the caretaker on his way out, he had to show some restraint to these addictive things and besides he had to visit someone he knew hated the smell of cigarettes.

* * *

"You're a feisty one aren't you?"

The clone stood atop the branch scanning the tree line carefully looking for his target. This boy was a swift and silent one. He didn't act unless he had the advantage and he waited patiently to make his move, in fact he hadn't attacked for the first hour. The clone shut his eyes as he mentally scanned the imagery of the forest in his mind.

Hiroshi looked down through the branch of leaves that served as his cover. The clone had either failed to notice the genin above him or he was toying with him. Either way this all figured into Hiroshi's plan. He checked his fingers and counted the strings attached to each other. Very thin and very light the strings blended in with their surroundings, giving the genin a distinct advantage…the clone had failed to notice the trap that lay around him. Hiroshi mentally counted down in his head.

_5…4…3…2…1…_

He clenched his right hand around a kunai as all five strings broke sending several volley's of hidden kunai at the clone.

"What the hell?!"

The clone jumped from branch to branch avoiding each kunai by only the slimmest of margins and made his way towards the tree Hiroshi was waiting to spring his ambush.

"_Phase two"_

He wiped his brow and stopped contemplating where the kid would strike next. "Well that little brat has quite the arsenal up his sle—Oh crap!"

Hiroshi clenched his left hand around another kunai that, like the other, had a string of its own tied to the end. The five strings tied to his left hand loosened causing the branch the clone was on to explode and making him start jumping upwards towards a set of branches Hiroshi had marked as his target area.

"Damn this brat" The clone jumped and dodged kunai and explosion as he moved quickly around the great oak tree he had figured he'd been led to on purpose until he landed on a very large and very thick branch.

"_There!"_

Hiroshi threw both kunai and started picking up kunai that lay in front of him, with strings of there own, throwing them as quickly as he could with deadly accuracy.

The clone stood up on the branch and smirked in embarrassment, he had been caught in a genin's masterful trap. "When did you set all this up?" two dozen kunai were stabbed in different branches and trees surrounding the clone and explosive tags were placed at strategic points along the strings to make sure he couldn't escape.

Jumping down from his hiding place, the genin landed gracefully on the branch below him holding a kunai with all strings attached to it. "Shikamaru-sensei told us that strategy is one of the most important attributes for a shinobi to have in addition to analyzing your opponent's habits. When you have the opportunity to do both of these you can formulate a winning plan and get out alive, even against a superior opponent.

The clone chuckled and held out his hand. "You seem to understand a lot of the important basics to being a ninja. You however have yet to realize the most important." Chakra started to swirl visibly in his hand causing a slight panic in the kid's mind. Though only a genin he could sense the danger in such a technique and he had never seen that much visible chakra. "Until you grasp this concept I cannot be defeated!"

Hiroshi, with a look of determination on his face, used a fire jutsu and quickly fanned flames quickly down the strings causing the tags to explode fiercely knocking down branches and trees that he had hoped would help keep the clone from finding a way to escape. As the explosions got closer and closer the clone smirked and turned around.

"Rasengan!"

He pushed the attack threw the tree as quick as he could cutting clear through it and jumped out from the trapped area.

Hiroshi swore at the situation as he watched the clone escape from the trap and in doing so failed to realize he hadn't moved himself out of the danger area. He turned around in time to see a tree had not fallen the way he had hoped and was mere seconds away from crushing him.

The clone had used the part of the tree he'd cut, to launch himself quickly towards Hiroshi. He had seen the tree falling at the boy and seen that he had been so focused on killing him; he failed to notice he'd misplaced one of his kunai and caused the tree to start falling towards him. The clone flew by the boy, grabbing him by the collar and landing in a small open area a safe distance from the explosions. He then threw the boy at the nearest tree and smiled arrogantly.

"For someone who seems to be such a student of Shikamaru's teachings you panicked when things fell apart, failed to notice the mistake in your plans and have yet to realize the importance of his teachings."

Hiroshi, on his knees gasping for air, looked at the clone and spat on the ground. "How am I supposed to kill you when you're using techniques of that level?!"

"That's just it _YOU_ can't!"

* * *

Raidon found himself working harder than he had in a long, long time. This was supposed to be his nap time, after all just last week Shikamaru-sensei had been giving one of his final lectures before the final review for the academy test and he had slept through every word. In fact to retaliate from his napping in class Shikamaru left him sleeping long after the academy had let out for the day. He sighed, how he missed being able to sleep through the day and let the world pass by. He could never understand why Shikamaru-sensei, who appeared to be a lazy guy himself, always kept them busy as though he was talking from experience. He may look like he was lazy but, Raidon was sure he had been some kind of workhorse his entire life.

He pulled a kunai and waited for the clone to come out of the brush and expose himself to the open. He had never really cared about being a ninja, ever since he entered the academy and was swarmed by the instructors who kept reminding him that he was supposed to be some kind of prodigy. He got sick of being expected to ace every test, and pass every course with flying colors. So one day he decided he didn't want that pressure anymore, it had become more of a bore than an actual adventure. At age eight he had been the best student in class, by nine he was in danger of failing out of the academy. It was then that he met Shikamaru-sensei; he had expected to be given another lecture about applying himself. Instead he was laughed at and treated like some lazy bastard who wasn't worth his time, it was then that Raidon started developing respect for his new sensei, and though he really didn't care about being a prodigy, he didn't want to be looked down upon by him as useless.

"You know getting lost in your thoughts is a great way to be killed, especially when you're fighting"

Raidon shook his head free of thoughts and turned around to see the clone resting up against a tree reading the newest volume of the Icha Icha series. "When did you?"

Shutting the book he put in back in his pouch and turned his attention to the genin. "You seemed pretty deep in thought there, thought I'd let you be while you sorted it out…so what were thinking about? How to beat me? What you needed to do to be successful? I've heard you had the makings of a genius. I've heard you understand, more than anyone in your class, what it takes to become a ninja."

He huffed and put his kunai back into his own pouch. Crouching he put his hands up into a defensive position and moved his feet into a launching position.

"Oh now you're just showing off"

"_I gotta remember what mom taught me. Focus….focus…"_ He shut his eyes and started to take in his surroundings. Just what was the best path to take?

"So Shikamaru wasn't kidding, you seem to have a good grasp on what was taught to you, and yet you're not preparing to kill me are you?"

"Hmph, I don't care about myself, I am a ninja because my mom wants me to be and it seems like it would be more exciting than normal boring life. For once though I agree with Leiko, Shikamaru-sensei really gave us a giant prick for a sensei. I'd rather go back to the academy than deal with you. However…"

"You know I have feelings too and your words kinda hurt them"

"I wont let you keep my friends from failing this stupid exam" He used his incredible speed, incredible only because the clone had not expected him to be as fast as he was, and launched passed him. He smirked and started jumping from branch to branch as he made his way towards his teammates.

The clone smirked and shut his eyes. _"Impressive" _He started to laugh loudly causing Raidon to stop and look over his shoulder. "If you go to any of your friends and 'help' them then I will have to not only disqualify you, but I will disqualify them as well, and I'll instruct the others to kill the teammate you help."

"What!? You…Bastard!"

He turned around and looked directly into the angry boy's eyes. "That's right; can you go to your friends so confidently and help them defeat their opponent? Knowing not only that you will be the sole reason they fail but in addition could you defeat their opponent before he kills them? Or could you use a powerful attack or projectile to take him out without endangering your friend?"

"_Give me your answer kid"_

Rage began to fuel Raidon's temper. This guy was out to destroy all of their hopes. "You never planned on letting any of us pass did you?!?"

"I don't know; to be honest you haven't given me any reason to pass you guys. Can you give me one?"

In a flash Raidon charged at the clone, his intent to kill him had become visible as his eyes gave way to his inner rage. With a slash of his arm he swung downward and attempted to use brute force to crush the skull of the clone and make sure the original one felt it.

The clone sighed and took a couple steps backwards. "That unfortunately wasn't the answer I was looking for." The genin had put all his strength into that one attack in hopes of defeating him and when he missed, his force took him forward straight into the ground crushing his arm under his body and hitting his head hard enough to knock him unconscious.

The clone sighed and shook his head as he looked at the unconscious boy. "A ninja must see underneath the underneath. You let my petty words control your actions, although maybe I was a bit harsh? Ah well they have to learn these things…besides" He looked down at his vest and watched it rip into two along with the shirt he had on underneath it. "I want to know exactly what you just did"

* * *

Leiko was out of breath, she wasn't going to allow that clone to get away form her, not when she was so close too killing him twice now! although he seemed to laugh at every time she came within an inch of hitting him. She figured he may have been taunting her since he seemed to be better than she initially gave him credit for. She however, was better. She was Leiko Fukushima and almost no one had a better pedigree than she had, and to top it off she had a kekkai genkai that not even her father had as strongly as she did…then again she never actually told her parents she'd learned how to do this.

"Concentrate on your surroundings kid!"

She stopped and hid up against the trunk of a giant oak tree and peered over her shoulder, narrowing her eyes as she watched the scene in front of her._ "Gina"_ a small thought tugged at the back of her mind. The clone hadn't realized she was there yet…maybe she could just take her clone and make it her own kill! After all he hadn't actually given them specific clones to fight did he? Hmph he probably would credit Gina with the kill though and then she would pass.

"_Hmph, If there is any justice I could kill him and move on, leaving Gina and those other idiots behind." _

"Hey" whispered a voice "Maybe you should help her? Then she could help you pass."

"Hell no" she whispered "I have to save my arrows to kill my own target, besides she isn't worth my help"

"Well that's not a very nice attitude"

"So what, she always gotten mor- wait a minute!" Leiko turned back around and looked to her right to see the clone leaning up against the same tree looking over his own shoulder at the girls' fight.

"Hi there"

Leiko grabbed a kunai and swung it at arms length, the clone ducked down placing both hands firmly on the ground as her kunai imbedded itself in the trunk of the tree.

"_Earth Element: Earth Prison!"_

A wall of dirt and vines crept up from the ground and from the tree's trunk enveloping the girl tightly in a prison leaving her only head uncovered and moveable. "Hey this isn't fair!"

"Being a ninja isn't fair Leiko Fukushima and besides, you've failed to do anything right and with all this ability you claim to have, I am left disappointed and betrayed that Shikamaru spoke so highly about all of you, especially the things he said about you."

"Shikamaru-sensei…"

"Now be quiet and watch. I'm curious to see how this girl performs."

* * *

Shikamaru leaned up against the fence pole, his arms crossed and eye shut, as he waited for his friend to come out from their appointment. After all, today was the day she got her physical and completed her entry into the kunoichi classes.

"Did you see mommy! She said I was gunna be a strong kunoichi!"

"That she did."

He looked up to see the girl, with a hyperactive drive going crazy, dancing and running around as her mother smiled and hummed a tune to herself. Obviously things went well and she was soon headed to start her own schooling that would last until the instructors deemed her ready to participate in the duties of a ninja. "I expect nothing less of a Sarutobi!"

The girl stopped and looked up smiling brightly, a smile that would have made Asuma one weak kneed father. It was his job to act as a father and mentor to this child, for that was the promised made to his dying sensei. It was a promise he intended to fill.

"Shikamaru!" He knelt down and opened his arms, preparing to catch the charging girl. She ran full speed and straight into his chest, hard enough to knock him off balance and onto the ground.

"How can one so small have such strength?"

She positioned herself so that she was sitting defiantly on top of his chest, pinning him to the ground. "I'm a Sarutobi! we're the village's strongest clan! cousin Konohamaru said so!"

"Heh, they certainly have no lack of ninja ability that's for sure" He embraced the girl tightly as he sat up, to stand up, and pick her up. He grunted as he lifted himself off the ground. "I must be getting old if a girl who's not yet a genin can take me out in one hit."

Kohana shut her right eye and stuck her tongue out at that the shadow user, then buried her face in the crook of his neck. It had become a habit for her growing up. Whenever he took care of her, when her mom was off on a mission or was away, he would end up taking care of her weeks on end and spent many a nights being rocked to sleep by her uncle, or surrogate father. It was also this little practice that she learned of his habits causing her to berate him every time he came around. "You smell bad again!" she scrunched her face in disapproval as she lifted her head to look him straight in the eyes and let him know she didn't like it when he had that bad smell!

He chuckled uneasily under the steely gaze of the five year old. "Ahh, here I thought I could escape your nose but alas I cannot."

Kurenai chuckled as he put on an old lazy and annoyed face while her daughter took the place of Asuma by lecturing him about his bad habit and how she didn't like it when he smelled so bad. "I hate to interrupt this friendly banter but I'm sure you're not here for a long visit."

He sighed and put the girl down on the ground, squatting down to meet her eye level. "Yes I actually came to talk to you Kohana."

"Okay!" She smiled brightly and showed all her teeth in a bright manner to the man who had been there for every major moment in her life.

"I came to tell you that I won't be around too much for awhile, Lady Hokage has given me a job that will require a lot of my time and so I'm not going to see you too much for the next couple years."

The girl's bottom lip started to quiver as she did her best to hold back her tears, but didn't do so much to hold back the fact she wasn't happy about it. "What do you mean!?" She whined and took a step back from him.

"You're about to start Kunoichi class and begin your ninja career. I have been tasked with giving young ninja's, older than you, the final years of teaching before they become full fledged ninja's themselves. I'll still be around, just not nearly as much as I have been…do you understand Kohana?"

Too young to actually grasp what was being told to her, she stomped her foot and ran away from him and too her mom. Shikamaru stood up and kept a solemn look on his face as he smirked wryly at Kurenai. The young girl was crying, angry at him for not wanting to be around her. As a young girl she didn't care that he'd still visit. To her this was his way of saying he would never come back.

Kurenai put a hand on her daughter's head, now clinging tightly to her leg, and looked up sadly towards her former student. "Shikamaru…"

He put a hand up, stopping her in mid sentence. "You don't need to say anything sensei." He reached into his pouch and grabbed something. He opened his hand revealing a small black box. In a quick motion he threw the box to Kurenai. "Those are the earrings your father gave to me…keep them safe until I see you again."

Kohana stopped crying, for only a moment, and turned around only to see that he was gone.

* * *

Leiko grunted as she struggled against the binding force of the dirt prison surrounding her body. This was an awful predicament she had gotten herself into. Being caught off-guard and so close to Gina's battle. Now she was going to end up failing her exam because that stupid clone had put her in this stupid prison. She looked up to the sky and whined to her guard. "This is soooo not fair!"

"And what did I say before? Well actually I didn't….never mind." He turned his attention away from the battle and pointed at the girl. "You. Quiet!"

"But!"

"No…Q…U…I…E…T."

"How am I supposed to pass if you're not being fair to us!?"

"For you to pass, I have been more than fair enough. Just five minutes ago I gave you a chance to pass and you failed."

"I tried to take you out and you locked me a prison of dirt!"

"No…you failed before you tried to strike me with your blade"

* * *

Gina was tired out, she breathing heavily and wiping sweat from her brow. She had tried everything she knew against the clone but could not break his defenses. Granted she figured she didn't stand as much of a chance as the others when they started, but, she at least figured she could lay a scratch on him, but even that she couldn't accomplish. She leaned back against the tree trying to catch her breath, and covered her head with her hands in shame. She was failing her father and everything he said she would be. She pounded her fists against the ground. It wasn't fair! She had gone through her childhood trying to learn everything the sensei's taught her by herself. Only Raidon ever really gave her a hand but he couldn't always be there and he was learning the stuff at the same time she was. So why did Leiko grasp everything so quickly and she couldn't even throw a kunai straight?

She wiped a tear from her eye and hardened her resolve. Her father would have slapped her across the face if he knew she was ready give up and forget ever being a ninja. He had always said he would be there for her after all and now was as good a time as any right? She reached in her pouch and pulled out the headband looking at it with deep thought; maybe, just maybe she could put it to use.

She took a peak around the stump of the tree and scanned the brush for the clone…there! The clone had his back towards her looking towards the west. He was in a perfect position for an ambush and with the sun starting to set it was hitting the perfect spot in the brush. She set the headband down and pulled out kunai slicing a small bit of skin along her index finger. Holding the finger out over the headband, she let a couple drops of blood fall on the metal plate. She rubbed her thumb lightly across the plate, smearing the blood, as she held it around the tree and positioned it to reflect the sun.

The clone saw a light flicker from the side of his eye. "There you are!" He turned around and threw a kunai at the flicker. It was a blunt throw, one that should have been easy to dodge. However he heard the tearing of flesh and the light whimper of a girl as she cried in pain.

"Damnit!"

He moved quickly to the spot where he expected the young genin to be hidden. Landing at the base of the tree he saw the girl…lying in a pool of blood, the kunai had struck her in the side of the head cutting her headband and leaving it to soak up the blood that was seeping heavily into the earth. He leaned over and picked the headband looking over it carefully…it confirmed his suspicions. He folded his hands and whispered.

"Kai"

The genjutsu released and just in time as Gina swung down her dagger aiming for the clones head.

The clone looked up and grabbed her wrist stopping the kunai just in front of his head. "Ill admit for a split second you had me, lucky for me your genjutsu is weak enough to detect easily. I will say I'm impressed kid, you've fought hard the whole time only to fail repeatedly and yet you haven't given up…should I ask what drives you? Why haven't you thrown in the towel when you're clearly tired and outmatched?"

Leiko stared dumbfounded at the clone that had captured her. "How does an elite ninja like yourself get caught in a genin level genjutsu…"

He crossed his arms and in a huff declared proudly. "We clones don't fall for genjutsu's. Only the original falls for them, especially since they're his weakness. Though normally he can break out of them thanks to his sage abilities."

Leiko blinked a couple times before realization hit her. "So that's not a clone fighting her then?"

"No, and I didn't actually trap you in dirt, we also didn't defeat Hiroshi's trap or crush Raidon's spirit."

"What the hell!! We've been fighting him the whole fucking time!!!"

"Such harsh language you have, should a girl your age be using such words?"

Leiko struggled against her prison determined to get out and kick her sensei's ass as hard as she could. Their orders were to kill the clones and if they ended up fighting the damn fool who made them then that was unfair. He really didn't give them a chance; from the minute they had started they were doomed to fail.

The sound of a loud bell rung throughout the training ground signaling the end of the three hours. Leiko felt her prison disappear causing her to fall to the ground and land on her knees. She shook her head free of the dizziness she felt and brushed herself off. Looking up she saw the clone release itself leaving her next to rest against the tree.

"Damn dirty sensei"

* * *

Leiko struggled against the tightness of the ropes trying her best to get out of them. "This is stupid! You can't do this to me sensei!"

Naruto stood staring at the exhausted students, his arms crossed, with a cold, hard, set of eyes. There was Leiko tied to the middle post like he'd been and the rest of the group lying on the ground trying to catch their breath and hide their looks of shame. Perhaps the clones had been too rough on them…either way he had found all of them to posses unique abilities that, if trained properly, could make all of them trained killing machines and protectors of the village.

"Shut up Leiko."

The girl stopped struggling and furrowed her brow as she gave Naruto a stubborn look of defiance. This guy had toyed with them the entire time. He had no intentions of making it fair for any of them and he didn't even to attempt hiding it!

"You made a mockery of us you jerk!"

Raidon sat up, clearly he was still trying to recover from Chakra exhaustion, and spat at the ground in front of Naruto's feet causing him to look down. "You treated all of us like crap and used us for a few simple hours of enjoyment. I can't believe there was someone who was more of a jerk than Leiko!"

Sakura eyed Naruto's reactions with curiosity. She knew the basic idea of what he was doing and having a test that was different from the bell test was interesting and different, however just what had he done with these students. How did he plan on getting his point across and did he truly do this only to make sure they didn't pass?

"You didn't stick with your own damn rules! You fought all of us yourself making it impossible for any of us to defeat you. You liar!"

"I gave you all plenty of chances to pass, you just didn't take advantage of the opportunities."

"Bullshit!"

Naruto smirked and pointed at the angry boy. "A ninja must see underneath the underneath Raidon! Words can be a most powerful tool on a battlefield, they can even mean the difference between victory and defeat. After all you were quick to let your rational disappear and replace it with anger. You were ready to be selfless and help your friends only to succumb to anger and despair."

His face flustered and embarrassed Raidon stared at his sensei wanting to rip out his eyes and stomp on his head. Could this be the anger he was talking about?

Naruto turned around and smiled in a mischievous manner at Sakura. "How's my Kakashi impersonation so far? Awesome isn't it!"

She narrowed her eyes and walked up to him getting about a nose length away from his face. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "BE SERIOUS FOR A MOMENT YOU IDIOT!" She hit him hard on the head and walked back to where she had been standing before.

Rubbing his head he turned back to his students who's angry faces had been replaced by satisfied looks of happiness. They were reveling in the idea that someone had control over their stupid sensei.

"Anyway back to business. "I'm inclined to give you three a second chance as per the rules." He pointed to Hiroshi, Raidon, and Gina. "You however Leiko Fukushima…I'm not going to send you back to the academy. In fact I'm going to try and get you disbarred from ever becoming a ninja!"

She was to say the least shocked. She didn't expect any of them to be given a second chance by this fool, but this…this was a slap in the face! He was willing to give the others a second chance but fail her and send her home, never to become a ninja! She shut her eyes trying to keep herself from crying. She had been embarrassed almost every ten minutes since she had met her sensei five hours ago. He had seemed to have it out for her from the minute he met her…though the fact she had thrown a kunai into his gut couldn't have helped that.

Sakura watched solemnly as the girl was visibly doing her best to keep herself from crying although failing as the tears running down her cheeks were clear as day.

"That's not fair!" Gina stepped up and put her foot down. "Why do we get a second chance but Leiko doesn't!"

His eyes remained emotionless. "Because I dictate the rules and I get to choose those I think have the potential to be ninja's"

"I'm not leaving Leiko behind! She may not be the nicest person in the world, but she's done nothing different than we did!"

She walked over to her and pulled a kunai from her pouch.

"What are you doing!? Do you want to give up your ninja career just like that?"

She smiled and started cutting the ropes that held her to the post. "I still have that hairclip you know"

She stopped her tears and looked into Gina's eyes. Smiling she whispered. _"Thank you"_

Raidon stood up and brushed himself off. "Leiko may be mean, but she's always been a good ninja and if Gina won't leave her behind then neither will I." Grabbing his own kunai he walked over and started cutting the ropes.

"Same here" Following suit, Hiroshi stood up and walked to where the other three were standing.

Naruto looked them over a small smirk graced his face as he contemplated their actions. "So all of you are ready to forever give up your ninja careers and become nothing more than common citizens then?" He sighed, walked over to the memorial stone and picked up his bag. "I can't argue with results. I'll see you all tomorrow in front of the Hokage mansion for your first mission. Seven in the morning, don't be late" He walked over to Sakura and whispered in her ear. "Can you take everything from here?"

She nodded slightly and walked towards the genin.

As the last ropes fell from around her she could only mutter a few words. "What the hell just happened?"


	7. Chapter 6

**The large amount of reviews (as of now 9) in my eyes has definitely made me want to get a new chapter sooner than as soon as I can. So I want to thank you guys for your reviews and those of you have tolerated those first couple of chapters that really….well they suck and I do need get to them eventually if only to clean up some of the sentences and spellings. On that note I do know that it is Homura and Not Honmaru. xD**

**Since I haven't responded to any reviews I'd like to say right now I appreciate each and every one. **

**Sorry for the lateness of the chapter so here you go.**

**I am putting the chapter up as it is, one because it's been so long and two I was going to put more into it but I kind of like where I have it ending right now, gives me a good starting point. I haven't exactly proof read it but, it shouldn't be too terrible xD also I do know of the earlier chapters that hurt the eyes and cause my brain in particular to hurt, but I'll fix those in due time.**

**Chapter 6**

She always loved the view she was given over the village. The windows were wide and large giving her a panoramic view of the village allowing her to keep watch over the very people who viewed her as their leader and protector. Tsunade had held this office for only eight years but with everything that had happened during her tenure it felt a lot longer. She had fought tooth and nail with Danzo and his Root over the political direction of the village, still an unfortunate thorn in her side he was. Homura and Koharu were definitely her sensei's advisors and the term advisor is what she wished they would stick to, Sarutobi was Hokage for a reason. Politics aside she has had to fight for Naruto's every turn or so it seemed. She and many who supported her knew he was the future of the village. He surpassed everyone as the villages' greatest ninja at the age of sixteen and it was because of him on three occasions that the village was able to endure and stand. Now if only he would grow up into the man they need him to be. His life has been a strange cycle; he's gone from a troublemaking talent-less idiot, to a rising genin, to the Sage of Myobukuzan, to village hero, to war hero, to renowned ninja, to a cautious fool, captain of the ANBU, and now a mere genin trainer.

Tsunade sighed as she stared over the horizon of her village, as it was being illuminated by the late afternoon sun. "Why don't you grow up and take over for me already? I'm getting to old to constantly deal with all this."

The faded silhouette of Naruto, his back leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, eyes shut, and a quirky smirk on his face was the only presence in the room with her as she spoke. "Can't have a leader that could turn on his village in a mere second could you now?"

"Hmph you're an idiot. Care to tell me why you're here?"

"I want information about the genin you assigned to me"

She looked over her shoulder and raised her brow in question. "I assume Shikamaru already gave you all the information."

"Tch, stop playing the fool old hag. I want information on their parents."

"Why should I comply with your request?"

"Because you and I assume some sort of conspiracy group, has blackmailed me into doing something I don't want to be doing and making sure I have no choice but to deal with Sakura. To top of it off I made the test as hard and ridiculous as I possibly could without going overboard and those little brats somehow passed it. You might as well allow me to give them the best training I can and to do that I need to do things my way"

"Tch no one is forcing you to do anything, I just merely pointed out that it would be a waste to have to send what few ninja I have to chase you down and capture you to be detained. The fact that we were short a genin teacher allowed me to let you get reacquainted with a childhood friend, I thought you'd be more grateful"

"You should be focusing on selecting the sixth. Not on a war criminal"

"This village has not branded you a war criminal and you may not have the backing of the advisors or the civilian councilors, but even if I could choose among the other ninja no one will accept the job. After all the Anbu and the ninja leadership have you pegged as the next Hokage and as their leader I cannot go against their wishes."

"Who would of thought that the soldiers of this village would be more childish than the troublemaker dead last of the ninja academy"

Tsunade walked over to the top drawer of her filing cabinet and opened it. She started to shuffle through the large amount of files in that filled the drawer tightly, from end to end. "These ninja want the best leader for the job and who better to comply with the request than the only child of the great Fourth Hokage?"

"So what if they know? He entrusted me with this power and I can't even control it the way I'm supposed to"

"Not many people can say they have talked and received fatherly advice from their own fathers long after they died" She grabbed the file and tossed in on her desk for him to open. "He told you himself he was proud of you and is one of many to entrust the future of the ninja world to you, don't waste their deaths for petty thoughts of idiocy, because you aren't as stupid as you think." He stood upright and started walking towards the desk, his hands in his pockets, and eyes fixed on her as she put a finger on the top of the vanilla folder. "This girl will never hear her father or see him ever again"

He opened the folder and started to scan the information written on the thick pages that had covered the twenty five years Yasashiku Yamagata had lived in the village. The room was quiet for a good ten minutes as Tsunade turned to look back towards the setting sun and Naruto scanned the pages in front him. It wasn't until a small grunt from him that signaled he'd found something.

"What'd you find?"

"This explains why Sai was at the training grounds."

"Was he now?"

"This girl Gina had a picture in her hands when we found her that bore his drawing style and he's someone who doesn't draw lightly to just anyone after all. What's really got me curious though is this small tidbit on her mother."

"What's so curious about it?"

"How about you tell me"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisho found himself annoyed at being in a village full of tree's and leaves. Not only did this confirm his suspicions of this village being weak, but it gave him all the more pride to wear his Suna headband in full view of any passing ninja.

"That's right Konoha! Bask in the glory that is the superior nation of Suna!"

Hikaru may have been Kisho's best friend, but there were times he too wished he would just shut up for five minutes. Telling him this though was an entirely different matter for the boy, after all they had been the best of friends since they were three years old and many a time it was Kisho who had protected him from different kids who picked on him and bullied him for absolutely no reason. He may have been an obnoxious kid sometimes, but deep down Hikaru knew his friend had a good heart and cared for those he got to know.

"Hey Hikaru, put your headband like this" he walked over and started adjusting his headband so that the sun would reflect off the metal plate just right and shine directly into the eyes of anyone passing by the small genin group. "There, now no one will be able to see our glorious symbol without being basked in the light of the sun"

Kameko was clearly annoyed with her 'teammate' and the constant cockiness that accompanied him. She huffed and started walking faster to get ahead of the other three and leave the childish Kisho behind.

Seeing this as an obvious attempt to act in a superior manner to him, Kisho, picking up his own pace, passed her and started leading on the group leading them down the streets.

Kameko furrowed her brow and started to walk fast enough so that she could pass him.

Of course not to be outdone Kisho glared at the back of her head and started pacing even faster, momentarily pausing to meet her gaze and giving her a glare he felt was even more evil than the one she was trying to pierce him with right now.

Ame watched as the two self-appointed leaders of the group fought and pushed for every inch they could gain on each other as passing civilians and ninja just looked awkwardly at the group. Sighing, she turned and bashfully looked at Hikaru. He seemed like a quiet boy who didn't have Kisho's outlook on life, right now he was walking briskly behind the group, and his eyes shut in an almost meditating like manner. She didn't know why she had this strange twisting feeling in her gut as she looked at him, but it was becoming really annoying. She looked towards Kameko and Kisho once more only to see that those two were now walking in step perfectly aligned, staring each other down waiting for the other one to either blink, or melt into the earth and become nothing more than a puddle of mud.

She sighed again and looked down on the ground; maybe she could talk with Hikaru a little and get him to open up? Or maybe just get to know him a little better. It couldn't hurt, anything beat having to watch her teammates acting stupid. She took a deep breath and smiled. She slowed her pace down and allowed him to catch up to where she was at and started to keep pace with him. She turned to look at him and opened her mouth to talk and only stopped when she found she couldn't say anything. She blushed furiously and turned away in hopes he didn't see the embarrassing look on her face.

Hikaru peaked open his right eye and confirmed that someone was currently walking beside him and worse so it was that quiet girl on their team. Worse not because he didn't hate her, but because he had always been awful talking to any of the girls of own class and had never been one to say anything right, in fact he didn't even know what to say right now!

"Uh…Uh'm Hikaru right?"

He swallowed and franticly searched his mind for the answer to the question. _"I'm Hikaru…yea that's it!" _He cleared his throat and answered. "Uhm yea Kihiro that's right"

Ame chuckled lightly at his mishap as he shut his eyes and furrowed his brow in an attempt to recollect his thoughts. "I mean Hikaru…sorry"

She smiled at him brightly that knot in her stomach began churning furiously until he smiled back and chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm Ame"

"Uh ok cool! Eerrrr" He felt like he was going to melt into the ground. Something about this girl made him want to know her more! Maybe because she actually talked to him and Kisho was too busy with his own…thing that he didn't butt in or say anything.

"I'm Not Losing to You! You ugly red-haired Leaf freak!!"

"How dare you talk to me like that you stupid little Sand bug!!"

"I'm going to be the first one there loser!"

"You don't even know the way you jerk!"

Hikaru sighed and became slightly lost in the embarrassment that was his best friend, but unknowingly to him, it allowed him enough composure to hold a short conversation with Ame; one that didn't contain him stuttering and blushing like a love struck schoolboy. "I'm sorry about Kisho's behavior…he's really a good person once you get to know him!"

Ame sighed and looked forward at their feuding teammates. "Normally Kameko is a nice person and not so…loud and brash like he is." She stopped for a second and turned to look his face which had become slightly sad and seemed like he was hurt. "But I'm sure once we all get along he'll be a nice guy like you!" that last little bit seemed a bit loud and put together at the last second, causing a slight blush on her face.

Hikaru seemed to lighten up a bit after she reassured him that they would all work together eventually and even though they hadn't been talking for more than ten minutes he really, really, wanted to keep working with her.

"It's to the left idiot!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kin I want those noodles cooked faster and they need to be softer, Ringo why isn't my counter clean, you can't expect happy customers to eat on a dirty counter! Father would be hitting you both with his broom if he came back and saw this place in such a mess! Now get moving!"

"Yes Lady Ayame!"

Her hair was tied up and her apron was as white as ever as she scrubbed and rubbed the pots viciously so as to make sure there are no germs, dirt, or grime left on the dishes. Her father had bestowed upon her, the task of running things until he returned from setting up a new shop in a small fishing village nearby. He decided to do this one night when a fisherman, passing through Konoha, had remarked that a good hot bowl of ramen helped warmed him up after a cold morning on the water. Never one to miss a good business opportunity Teuchi left in full force intent on spreading the glorious ramen that truly defined Ichiraku.

She sighed and shut her eyes in an attempt to quell the small headache that was building up thanks to her new helpers. She was happy her father wanted to try new things however…why did Chouji and Naruto have to push him so hard to open another stand?

The bells jingled signaling the start of the dinner rush. After the destruction of the village, Chouji and Naruto had made it a personal priority that Ichiraku ramen would become the most renowned ramen stand in the ninja world; so much so that they alone built a new restaurant, not a stand, but a full restaurant in a mere two days and immediately hired themselves on as waiters and taste testers. Ironically this was also the first building that was up and running after the reconstruction started.

She had become the manager of the restaurant so to speak as her father wanted to handle the chef-like attributes of the job, something she was more than fine with since Naruto and Chouji would not eat any noodles prepared by anyone except her father, something he took great pride in.

"IT'S DINNER TIME!!"

She smiled to herself as she imagined the new hostess being slightly shocked and frightened by the loud declaration of one of their favorite customers, a loud boast he followed up with a maniacal laughter befitting the large ninja.

"LADY AYAME MAKE SURE YOU TAKE YOUR TIME, ONLY THE FINEST NOODLES FOR ME AND MY STUDENTS!"

She started filling the cleaned pot with fresh water to boil as she sat listening to the staff whisper and explain who this loud food loving man was. With most of the ninja seniority being drastically reduced with the constant attacks on the village over the past ten years, it became common that many younger ninja had become sensei's at the young age of eighteen, Chouji himself had become a sensei six months ago along with Rock Lee and Kiba Inuzuka. She, like many of the villagers, knew that Tsunade was starting to show her age more and more as she struggled to keep the villages' forces from seeming weak and unprepared. Luckily Suna had become much more than a mere ally, they were in fact one of two reasons the rest of the ninja world had not tried to take out the village.

She watched the water boil to the perfect temperature before putting the noodles in carefully, if she screwed it up in anyway Chouji would somehow know. The other reason though, the reason for the villages' safety was Naruto, there was no question about it. However he was blamed by those who feared the fox, for the destruction by Akatsuki and the incident at Deep Valley two years earlier. She was one of a handful of trusted civilians that knew of an insurgent assassination coup on his life, one that was viciously put down by Neji and a select few of ANBU. The civilian majority may not have faith in the boy but there was no question, that troublemaking little brat who would eat religiously at her father's ramen stand would become the hokage, just as he had declared so many times in the past; but even she had seen the changes in him, something that was never visible in him as a boy was now clear as day. She missed the old kid with a heart of gold and a lot to prove.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chouji-sensei, I understand your love of food is important to your ninja ability, but why are we eating ramen again?" the girl, with a long blonde ponytail, dropped her head on the table and sighed as she smelt the same ramen he had been treating them to for the fifth night in a row.

"I'm going to side with Oichi on this one sensei, its good food but having it night after night gets old, and seems weird for someone with your appetite." The boy had a thick pair of glasses and dark brown hair. He had tied small ornamental feathers into four small locks, two on each side, by his ears as a sign of respect to the clan to which he belonged.

"Hah Yukio! You and Oichi just don't appreciate the lasting taste that is Ichiraku Ramen, here a ninja can come in after a long hard day of work and relax with a warm bowl of perfectly prepared noodles with just the right amount of sauce and pork!" The boy named Zen turned to his sensei and proudly asked for his reassurance. "Isn't that right sensei!"

Chouji's eyes were shut as though he was in meditation and calmly spoke. "There is nothing more satisfying and fulfilling than a bowl of Ichiraku Ramen my students. You have done well in your training and are going on your first B-Rank mission tomorrow, a mission that will allow me to determine if you are ready to take part in the upcoming chuunin exams. However Yukio, as usual you're sharp with your senses. I have specifically been choosing this place in hopes of meeting up with an old friend I have not seen for quite some time and unfortunately have yet to see him." He took a deep breath and opened his eyes quickly revealing the wild flame that burned in his soul.

"ICHIRAKU RAMEN IS HOLY GROUND! APPRECIATE THAT YOUR SENSEI IS TAKING YOU TO SUCH AN ESTEEMED PLACE REGULARLY AND PAYING FOR IT!!! MY STUDENTS YOU MUST REMAIN FRESH AND PREPARED FOR THE UPCOMING TRIALS THAT ARE YOUR NINJA LIVES!"

Yukio shut his eyes and furrowed his brow as he listened to his sensei rant on in a ridiculous and loud manner befitting his attitude only. He may have been embarrassed at his sensei's outbursts but he respected him a great deal and knew that when it came to battle he was a formidable foe. Oichi on the other hand kept banging her head on the table in an attempt to quell the queasiness that sat in her stomach from having ramen for so many nights.

The energetic Zen however, a boy with a spiky head of black hair and brown eyes to match, looked on with admiration and inspiration as his sensei bluntly pointed out that since he was paying they would eat where he desired!

"I only know of one other person who speaks so proudly and loudly about this restaurant. The only one who could rival the great Sage's eating abilities"

Chouji's fiery, firm look of glory remained sowed to his face as he moved with lightning fast speed, a speed that was slower to most of his counterparts but blazing to his students, especially considering his size, and moved immediately to Sakura's side. As quick as he had built up his excitement he seemed to calm down and become proper, in Yukio's eyes anyway, as he greeted the mysterious woman. "Sakura old friend, good to see you again"

She chuckled at his formality, something she noticed he only did when he was in an inspired mood. "How have you been Chouji?"

"Good as usual and preparing for a good hearty meal, I was hoping to see Naruto here but he has yet to show up"

"Yes he took off a little while ago after finishing the genin exam, business as usual I assume" The sad flare in her voice did not go unnoticed by him.

"So I am to assume things are still as they have been for so long:" She nodded slightly knowing that if Chouji had any questions he would ask her privately later on. "Well don't trouble yourself with it! These four young genin behind you must be the new graduates! Something I must say I'm rather surprised about."

Leiko furrowed her brow and looked directly in the man's eyes. "And just what do you mean by that you fa-" in a split second Sakura was covering her mouth and smiling uneasily at her large friend. His firm look of inspiration was now a firm look of anger as he stared down the girl.

"You were saying!"

Sakura whispered in her young students' ear. _"Never, ever, say that word in front of him! It's a trigger of destruction."_ Leiko stared un-amused at the man as he looked ready to burst. "She was just saying she didn't understand why you feel they shouldn't have passed"

His look changed to a jolly one as he smiled at her, something which caused the young girl to be very, very confused about the situation. "Oh is that all" He looked and met with Sakura's eyes, behind them she silently pleaded he not say the whole truth. "Shikamaru spoke to me of a talented group of genin with no teamwork, something that is the key to passing almost any genin test."

Leiko huffed as Sakura took her hand from her mouth.

"One giant hot bowl of Miso-Ramen!" Ayame smiled as she walked up to the group.

Chouji was now in full excited mode, one of the new menu ideas he had convinced Teuchi to do was to have a giant bowl of ramen delivered to a table and have the party of people take their shares from that bowl that rested on a grill much like the meat restaurant. "Sakura! Students! Join us! It's time for a feast!"

The grumbling of the genin's stomachs confirmed the looks of hunger that graced their faces causing Sakura to chuckle. "We don't want to intrude on your meal."

He pounded his chest proudly. "Of course not! This is why we have these large booths in here, right Ayame!"

She smiled happily nodded. "Of course, will there be anything else?"

"Yes we better order thirds!"

Yukio spoke up as everyone got settled in the booth. "Sensei I don't think we need thirds, after all we just got the one."

He looked at the boy for a second until realization came to him. "Your right Yukio we don't need thirds" The boy nodded, satisfied of his sensei's decision. "Ayame! We need seven orders of the giant bowls!"

"No sensei that's not-"

"Good thinking Yukio, as usual you think ahead!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade stood by the windows and watched as Naruto slowly made his way down the street, leading away from the mansion. She sighed and shut her eyes; he was becoming too smart, too witty, and too determined for his own good. All these qualities were essential for being a leader and he no longer wanted anything to do with the position of Hokage, and yet he would defend the position and this village with his life. "He's certainly got a lot going on in that head of his, if only I knew what it was."

A figure clad in black from head to toe dropped in front of her desk, kneeling before her and speaking in a deep, growling voice. "Do you think he knows?"

Tsunade put a hand to her chin as she pondered the question. "I wouldn't say he knows, though I can't say he doesn't, what I can say, is I believe he suspects something, that kid is a chip off the old block, he's more like his father than he knows. In the end though he's more action oriented like his mother." She turned around and to acknowledge the person. "What brings you here Hitoku"

The figure stood up letting the loose robes fall listlessly against his body and adjusted the cowl that graced his head, to make sure no light revealed his face. "Were you able to work it out?"

The Hokage smiled ruefully and nodded. "Yes, I made sure the child was put in his care."

"You have no idea how reassuring that is, my lady"

"You've served this village for a long time, and have faithfully done what has been asked of you"

"I had no choice"

"I know…have you discovered anything else about Sounds' movements or actions?"

"No, Kabuto's plan, if he has one, is tightly guarded and is not revealing anything. I'm also afraid that my contact inside has been captured and exposed. He was so close to discovering exactly what the serpent lord was plotting, but I haven't heard from him in two weeks. If he was indeed captured then I might be exposed. If that's the case and you don't hear from me in a month's time, I need you to give this scroll to young Gina."

Tsunade nodded and took the scroll from the outreached hand of Hitoku. "I promise I will."

"It's a scroll that will explain everything that has happened. It will let her know how her father's died and the truth about her mother's death…it may be a long time before she should know it, but one day she has to learn about the mess she was born into. I appreciate all of this my lady"

Tsunade nodded and in the blink of an eye Hitoku had disappeared leaving nothing, not even a thread, in the place where he'd been standing. She sighed and looked at the scroll in her hand. _"You would learn so many things you don't even know exist; if only you'd become Hokage, Naruto"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate ramen, I hate ramen, I hate ramen"

Yukio shut his eyes as he mentally agreed with the ramblings of his female teammate, however he felt it best not to hit his head on the table continually as that could, and probably would cause a severe headache later on. He had taken one normal sized portion of the first mega ramen bowl and had found he could only eat about half of that before he'd had enough of the cooked noodles. Oichi had just given up and refused to eat the food put in front of her as she absolutely hated it, a fact backed up by her continuous mumbling of the phrase 'I hate ramen'

"Eat more of the noodles you guys! It's good stuff!" and then there was Zen, who had eaten one of the mega bowls on his own and was now having seconds of the normal sized variety. Zen chowed down happily as his sensei looked on proudly and rubbing his own belly from having his ninth bowl of the Mega-sized variety. Sakura looked on happily, as though she had not a care in the world. Watching her childhood friend chow down like he always had and then seeing the eyes of at least six of the genin look on in utter shock as he devoured bowl after bowl really brought back some good memories. What surprised her the most though, was that Leiko seemed to enjoy ramen as much as Zen, even though she didn't nearly eat as much.

"Good to see another young student realizes the importance of a hearty bowl of ramen!" Leiko slurped her noodles quickly and efficiently as she ignored the fat-sensei's remark. It wasn't until he slapped her on the back that she realized he was talking about her…and causing her to choke on the food she was currently chewing. She growled menacingly as she recovered from her coughing. This guy seemed obnoxious and just plain annoying to be around. She furrowed her brow and looked up to see her sensei giving her a possessive look or maybe it was a threatening look, she didn't know, but it was one that deemed a terrible future for her if she didn't mind her manners and acknowledge her elder. Leiko grunted and went back to eating her noodles, since when did her sensei, a woman she'd known for only a couple hours, start acting like her mother!

Yukio sighed as he listened to his sensei laugh heartily, and loudly, at the genin. "So sensei, who's this friend of yours you keep waiting to meet?"

He stopped laughing and calmed himself so he could speak seriously with his ace student. "He's a friend who always believed in everyone he met, always brought the best out of them. I'll admit seeing his declarations of victory in an outnumbered battle brought an air of confidence to anyone and everyone who could hear his words. He wasn't the reason I myself grew into a powerful ninja, but he was once a terrible student only worse to me and my good buddy, your academy sensei, Shikamaru."

"You have such pride when you say that sensei…"

"That aside…many of your current ninja leaders and jounin have been affected one way or another by him; some more than others" He looked up and eyed Sakura in a teasing manner, causing her to blush furiously and shut her eyes in an attempt to stop the heat from creeping visibly on her face. "There was a time when we went on our first real A-rank mission, no sensei, just us four genin and our chuunin leader. It was a group that was quickly put together and given one goal; retrieve our comrade. Our buddy had such an air of confidence as he swore to bring back his friend, and even guaranteed it to the girl he had a crush on, a girl who was infatuated with our lost comrade. All throughout that fight we faced life and death, all of us, and we all still hold scars from that mission."

"You of course succeeded right sensei?" Chouji smiled and patted the energetic Zen on the head.

"No, we failed miserably in our actual goal, to the point that all five of us almost died. Only reason we survived I suppose is the arrival of the Sand genin who aided us. You would have to ask the rest of the details from the other four, but my fight was the first and it was the one that allowed me to grow up and become the ninja I needed to be."

Yukio slumped his shoulders feeling a bit saddened that his sensei wasn't going to be able to tell the whole story himself, but felt it to be an opportunity to speak to excellent jounin and learn from their experiences. "Sensei who are these other ninja?"

"I can't tell you the subject of our mission as that is top secret, but you my young student have always sought a higher learning, eager to protect your friends and your village so I will tell you who they are and I know you will seek them out and learn from their experiences and when you do…take your teammates with you"

"Hah sensei the only ninja I need to learn from is you!"

Chouji chuckled and rubbed the young Zen's head. "I'm flattered but I can't teach you everything, besides these ninja will only give you advice you can use in your studies." He cleared his throat. "Anyway my comrades were Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru-sensei, Kiba Inuzuka, and Naruto Uzumaki"

The four genin under the former's tutelage mulled silently to each other as they heard their hated sensei's name. The way this Chouji-sensei was talking, they came to the conclusion that his friend he was waiting for couldn't be their sensei, after all he was an ass.

"Sensei why didn't you tell us you knew such famous ninja! You mentioned the name Naruto before, but I didn't think you were friends with such a village hero!"

Leiko choked on the noodles she was swallowing and started coughing in a fit as she heard the young Yukio's declaration of heroism associated with her sensei. "You're joking" she cleared her throat, as she struggled to catch her breath. "Naruto-sensei is the guy we were assigned to learn from and he's an asshole"

"How can you say such things about a hero?! Not only has he saved the village from complete obliteration, but he has used thousands of his own money to provide food and defense for not only our village but tons of villages around the fire country! Even if you dislike someone you should always feel honored that anyone, especially such an esteemed ninja, would be training you to eventually take their place in protecting the village!"

"You're very wise for such a young student"

Yukio bowed in appreciation. "Thank you, Sakura-sensei"

Leiko grunted and pushed her bowl towards the center of the table. "I'm not going to sit here and listen to you claim this man is so glorious and noble, the way he treated us today was despicable and I refuse to believe any of the crap coming out of your mouth." She got up in a huff and tugged at Gina's shoulder. "Come on, we don't need to listen to this crap. I'm going home." Gina nodded and followed her teammate out of the restaurant as Raidon and Hiroshi looked on. They mulled over what they should do, but in the end agreed that this Naruto wasn't the same as their sensei and got up out of the booth.

They both eyed their sensei and bowed respectfully. "Excuse us, Sakura-sensei"

Chouji watched the genin leave with a disappointed look, he didn't know the extent of the situation, but he wouldn't be surprised if his old comrade had acted in a bad manner, after all he had changed since that night.

"Sensei is there anything else you can tell me about your comrades!"

He turned and smiled at the ever eager Yukio, the boy was really never excited about anything and always kept a calm serious look on his face, but when it came to learning how to expand his knowledge and getting advice from the ninja elite, he became more giddy than a child diving head first into a seven-layer cake. "Why don't you three head on home…get some sleep you have a big day tomorrow."

"Sensei!" yelled Zen "It's only like six o'clock!"

Yukio read the seriousness in his sensei's eyes and nodded his head lightly. "Yes sensei, we will see you tomorrow." He motioned for Oichi and Zen to follow him. "Let's go"

Chouji watched as his students left for the night and chuckled wryly to himself, in hopes that they could grasp just how difficult a mission they would be going on. He knew deep down that until it actually came to battle, they wouldn't understand that their life would truly be on the line. That of course could wait until they left in the morning, right now…he looked to see Sakura had hid her eyes with her bangs and was clearly crying from her body language. "Sakura…"

She slowly lifted her head and revealed a very tired and depressed look. "He was never like this Chouji…" She spoke between tears. "He loves this village so much…he still would do anything for it but now he doesn't care about those around him…"

"You've been gone for going on four days…when was the last time you slept comfortably at your own apartment."

"It's not just what he's been doing…the villagers…I hear them mock him whenever I go past and few even go to whispering about how I'm a whore and how our daughter is cursed…all because of that damn thing in his body!! He's protected the villagers countless times! It's not his fault Chouji! He has control of it! But just because of that stupid disaster two years ago he's lost all confidence in his own willpower and the villagers know it, and if the villagers can't look up to him, then those who are discontent will take advantage of it!"

She covered her shoulders with her hands and curled her body as tried to calm herself. Chouji scooted next to her and put his arm around her. "Don't worry about it old friend…you always have a shoulder to cry on whether it's me, Shikamaru, Ino, or the others. We want the old Naruto back as well, and we'll get him, we've all sworn to it."

She cried into his shoulder only loud enough for him to hear, she may have been distraught from everything but public appearance was too important when you were the Hokage's top aide and the top medical ninja in the village.

A bird sat on the window that overlooked the booth and cocked its head in curiosity before flying away after being startled by a slight motion.

Naruto, arms crossed, eyes shut, stood leaning against the part of the building that sat right next to the booth. He listened as Sakura let out her frustration and Chouji confirmed his suspicions of his old friends all being in on this little conspiracy theory he'd come up with. He felt his heart drop little by little as she carried on about the treatment she herself was receiving…something he, no matter how much he wanted her to find someone better, would not condone. He crushed the rock in his hand, leaving nothing but dust and took off; he had one more thing to take care of before he called it a day and headed home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Glad to see you all could make it." Shikamaru muttered as he lifted his arm to check his watch. "You're thirty seconds late by the way."

Kameko pushed Kisho slightly then turned and crossed her arms in defiance as she defended her own lateness. "We would have been right on time if someone didn't try to find the damn place himself!"

"Tch you just lost your way, admit it"

She turned and met his casual, I'm the best there is smirk, with a look of, you're going have my foot half-way up your ass you little punk…look.

Shikmaru sighed and walked towards the group. "You couldn't even work together for one hour to find a place that takes twenty minutes to get to. You four have an obligation and a trust given by your village leaders to make this work. If you fail not only will you disgrace your respective villages, but it could tarnish relations and hurt the deep trust that has been built up for the past eight years. If you fail your ninja careers are over, do you think you could accept that?"

"Tch I hear the wind trying to speak to me I think. It's seems that all I hear though is nothing but, crap."

Shikamaru sighed and walked towards the boy. "You're going to end up dead if you don't learn to work with your comrades." He motioned to put a hand on his shoulder "In addition-" the moment he made contact the boy tensed and immediately spun around, kunai in hand, and swung at his sensei. The swing was sloppy to the point that Shikamaru caught it with his free hand.

"What the hell are you doing!? Sensei are you alright?"

Shikamaru nodded in acknowledgment but for the most part ignored the girl as he stared into the eyes of the boy. _"This look…a look of fear…"_ He looked towards Hikaru to see he had tensed up himself and clearly knew what had just happened. There was no doubt in his mind, Gaara sent these boys for a specific reason, something he was sure Temari knew about. Why didn't she explain to him though…?

"_They're just too much Shikamaru…"_

Oh right…she was drunk. He smiled and let the boy go. "I didn't mean to startle you, just wanted you to pay attention."

"Tch" Kisho shook his head free of whatever was on his mind and gave his full attention to his sensei, or at least made it look like he was giving his full attention.

"Well it's clear to me that you all have a little tension built up, so I want you all to formulate a plan and subdue me using all the skills at your disposal. It's pretty clear you all are showing some animosity towards me, some more than others. I am the architect of this entire program, as such that is why I volunteered to lead the group and it's clear you're all not pleased with the each other and the choice of your comrades." The children seemed to be listening, although he had his doubts since Kameko and Kisho were currently staring each other down. "So I'm giving you a chance to kill me"

This caught their attention. "What are you talking about sensei? We can't kill you, even if we had the ability why would we?"

"Question!"

Ignoring Kameko's questions he pointed at the seemingly excited Kisho. "yes?"

"Can we use anything to kill you? and will you be defending yourself?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?!?" Kameko turned her attention back from Kisho, and to her sensei. "Sensei what if we actually kill you?

Shikamaru scoffed and smirked at the young genin. "You won't be able to lay a finger on me, let alone kill me. The object of this training is to see how close you guys can actually come to wounding or killing me, but I have an advantage no one else will claim."

"What is it sensei?"

"I don't underestimate people, even you younglings have the power to kill the mightiest warrior. After all it's all about reading the situation and getting everything to play out as though you're reading the story."

"Tch, you seem over confident pineapple head."

"I don't let confidence determine the outcomes of my battles, and I most certainly don't seem anything. I do everything one hundred percent or I don't do it at all."

"Always thinking ahead sensei?"

He grinned at the boy. "I could have killed you all at least one-hundred and forty five times now, of course that is not the objective of this training is to subdue me successfully, and show how quick you all catch on and work together. Can you come up with a successful rhythm? Can you put aside your differences to bring down a superior foe?

"Ha I don't need anyone to bring you down!" Kisho pulled two kunai out from hidden wrist pouches and charged head on at the Jounin.

Shikmaru watched with dull eyes as the boy charged him in what looked like slow motion. Yawning he took a step backwards pulling with him a piece of thread that was secured tightly around his ankle. He smiled wryly at the boy. "Too slow"

In a split second Kisho found himself caught and trapped in a net that held him off the ground. "What is this?!? You laid a trap? Are you kidding me? This isn't fair you set this up beforehand!"

"Yes I did set this up, in fact I set it up last week to allow nature to disguise the traps a little better."

Kameko was the first to question him. "Traps sensei?"

"Yes, I have set up multiple traps to hinder each and every action you genin take. Only by working together will you succeed in getting to me, let alone getting out of the grounds unscathed. As to your unfair comment Mr. Shonji, in a real battle there is no such thing as fair." He cleared his throat and started pacing as though he was teaching his class once again. "In school you were all taught that the puny ninja with no skill could beat the most powerful kage of the five villages if the kage was being foolhardy and obnoxious. However, whether it is the Tsuchikage, Raikage, Mizukage, Kazekage, or Hokage, they will never underestimate their opponents and they will never, ever, ignore their surroundings. They will look for that misplaced flower, or that rotten piece of fallen fruit, they will look for the bent branch and which side the moss on a tree's trunk is growing. You as genin need to work together to spot inaccuracies, spot the traps that lay blindly in the open or you will die at the hands of your enemies." He pulled out a kunai and walked over the net that had trapped the boy and began to cut him loose. "Now Mr. Shonji, shall we try again?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Haruno sat in the easy chair humming to herself as she read the paper given out each day courteously by the villages administration, oblivious to the activity quietly going on outside the window.

Quietly he slipped past the window and started to climb carefully up the wall so as not to startle any animal or human within ear shot. This was where those few months in the ANBU really came in handy, he was now able to go almost anywhere, anytime without being seen, heard, or sensed. These were traits that had not only kept him alive, but kept his entire unit from having any casualties for the entire time he was a member. He took a deep breath and grasped the windowsill, grunting he used what strength he had to easily lift himself up and through the window.

He sighed and scanned his surroundings. The familiar scent that was her sweet smelling aroma permeated around the room. This wasn't the first time he'd been here, but it had definitely been a long time since he been here, so long in fact that he was nowhere near prepared for what he heard next.

"Mo-momma…"

Frozen in place he slowly turned his head to the left and was greeted by a little girl standing at the edge of her crib just staring at Naruto with a look of curiosity. "uhm…hi?"

The girl started to laugh as she bounced up and down in her crib. "Nato!"

With the quickness any father would show, he rushed to the crib shhing her to the best of his ability. The last thing he wanted was to be exposed by the very daughter he had never actually seen…he put a hand on her head and stared longingly at her for the first time.....


	8. Chapter 7

**Reviews were a little slow last chapter and I was a bit disappointed but I do appreciate those of you who did review and those of you who read it and I also understand that sometimes there just isn't anything to say anyway I am hoping that chapter was on par with the previous couple but if it wasn't I apologize. On a good note I have begun Editing Chapters 1 and 2 and only the updated prologue has been updated with the upload of this chapter. There will be added story and adjustments, so be on the lookout for an author's note or some sort of indication that they're updated. A little example of what I'm changing is I'm taking Homura and Koharu out of the conversation in chapter 1 and making it a Tsunade, Naruto conversation, also I will be adding a little back-story involving Kisho, nothing spectacular but you'll learn a little more about him. **

**Chapter 7  
**

**

* * *

**

There she was staring at him with blue eyes that resembled his own in so many ways. To him it was the cutest thing he'd seen in a long time...in fact she was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Of course the fact that this was his blood and flesh daughter standing right before him, smiling with a bit of drool coming down her chin, might make him a little biased. He reached into his pocket and wiped it from her chin gently, nah there was no biased involved, this girl was definitely the cutest he'd ever seen. He stroked her hair, slowly running his hand through the short strands of hair she had. "So soft...like your mothers'"

She laughed in a way only babies could and continued to say "Nato, Nato"

He raised his brow as he tried to make out what she was saying. "Nah-to? what the heck is nah-to?"

Sure enough, as though she understood what he was saying she sat down hard in her crib and reached under the pillow pulling some sort of object out from beneath it, and with a chuckle handed it to the stranger in her room. "Ah=ha Nato! Nato!"

He eyed her curiously as he took the item she was handing him. It appeared to be a picture of some sort, clearly the girl slept with it every night because of how wrinkled and seemingly crush it was from being clutched and rolled on. He looked at it for a moment before turning it over to see what was on the other side. His eyes remained still, no emotion showing, as he realized what she was saying. "So little one...am I Nah-to?" He smirked lightly at the picture of him showing off his outfit and his new Jounin vest he'd received the day he passed his exam. There on his left was Sakura her arms around his neck and her head resting on his shoulder smiling proudly, and on his right was Tsunade standing there like a proud mother, or maybe grandmother. He set the picture back in the crib and under the pillow. "It's a little past your bedtime I bet, here lets go to sleep" He ran his hand through her hair again and slowly laid her down in her crib, he reached for her blanket and spread it over her small frame as she looked up curiously at him and laughed lightly at the funny haired man.

"Nato, Nato"

"Shh, Shh" He hushed the girl "Nah-to doesn't wish to let anyone know he's here so it's time for bed" He started humming a lullaby. The tune was something he swore he'd heard before but, he knew no words to it, and sometimes a melody was better than actual words. He watched anxiously as little Aika's breathing became steady, signaling to him that she had fallen asleep.

"Ok" He turned around and looked at the corner of the bedroom where the desk and bookcase stood. "Now to find out what you're mother's been up to." He walked over to her desk and turned on the lamp that hovered above. "I hear you've been doing a bit of reading lately" He whispered quietly. "Just what exactly have you been reading is the question." He picked up a book with a blue cover and gold writing and as thick as an encyclopedia. "Forbidden techniques?" He moved a couple of documents to the side and opened a large scroll. "Scroll of A-rank sealing jutsu?" He picked up a vanilla folder and broke the seal. "Let's see why this was so important to keep sealed." He pulled the papers out and started reading the contents carefully.

_Sakura Haruno._

_Here enclosed are the blood tests and lab results of the chakra flowing through your daughters chakra network. We can confirm that some of the fox's essence has indeed entered her network and can from time to time affect her performance and health. Nothing we currently have outside the Shiki Fuujin can control the maintain the fox's chakra influence, and Lady Tsunade will not release that scroll into your possession. However, due to your daughters frail body and the fact that her chakra network has yet to solidify or grow Lady Tsunade believes with enough study we can create a formula and a special sealing jutsu to control the essence and keep her from being killed by the poison. As no doubt she has told you, Lady Hokage has granted you access to the scrolls of sealing jutsu and a limited amount of Hokage level techniques. Just as a reminder anything you check out must be reported and logged by Lady Hokage herself._

_and as usual be careful Sakura._

_Shizune._

Naruto furrowed his brow and quietly cursed the demon that sat sealed within himself. "So you weren't trying to figure out how to help me, knowing that would be hopeless anyway." The cold steel of a kunai rested firmly on his neck, close enough to lightly draw blood. "It's little Aika you're trying to help" Tears formed in his eyes as he imagined the pain his littlegirl went through, a whole world of hurt as she probably felt herself burning from within and at so young an age she would have no idea how to fight it or understand what was happening to her.

Her voice wavered as she tried to speak in a firm voice. "Give me a reason I shouldn't kill you for trespassing"

His own voice, no matter how he tried to mask it, couldn't hide the fact that he too was about to cry. "Why don't you give me a reason you shouldn't...Sakura"

* * *

The owner of the hotel sat by the front desk as he balanced the profits and losses from the past week. It had been rather quiet for about six hours now and it was soon time to close and lock all the doors for the night. When he first had heard that the Hokage and Kazekage had planned some sort of agreement that would require six months of usage of his finest suite, he was to say the least, ecstatic, but when the children entered, from the moment they stepped into the door, there was nothing but yelling, and arguing and fighting. He had to constantly remind himself it was for the good of the village, and his profits, that he accepted and withstood the agony of dealing with these brats.

"Damnit...it fucking hurts!"

"Kisho! it's nearly midnight, now shut up or I'll take you right back out there for another hour of training."

The look on the boy's face was clearly one of disappointment and the way he grimaced at every other step definitely showed he was in pain. "Yes sensei" His answer was clearly a dejected one, but he was in no mood to arguing or be stubborn at this moment.

Shikamaru smirked as he led the group into the lobby of the hotel and started climbing up the stairs. Kisho calling him sensei was definitely a step in the right direction, although this also could have something to do with today's training. "You know Kisho, I have a friend who was a terrible ninja early on in his life, in fact he still falls into some of the simplest traps from time to time even though he's actually very smart. However, not even he would have fallen into that many traps; in fact I expected I would have to go and disable some of the traps tomorrow and here you ended up rigging eighty-five of the ninety-four traps I'd laid out and your teammates triggered the other nine."

Shikamaru held the door open as his tired and clearly exhausted students slowly made their way into the room. He looked up to see Temari, a bag of ice fastened to her head, pouring herself a cup of tea. He smiled to himself as he ushered in the last of the genin. "Glad to see you're up and about Temari." he slammed the door shut causing everyone in the room to groan and look at him with eyes that were meant to kill. He chuckled softly and shut his eyes. "Why don't you all sit down so we can talk"

Kameko groaned loudly as she sat on the couch next to Hikaru. "Sensei...it's nearly midnight, can't we talk tomorrow or something?"

"No now please just sit" He watched as the students all climbed onto the sofa. He felt a small sense of success as he watched all four students sitting next to each other quietly and not caring that they were actually sitting by one another, their being tired he figured also helped. He started to pace back and forth in front of the students. "So...today you all met and today you all learned who you're going to work and live with for the next year. Besides that we didn't accomplish anything. In fact, I believe we took a step or two backwards. You four didn't do one thing together in the five hours we trained, you didn't even bother to stop and think where is my next step? where is the best course to get to him? and how do our skills and talents mesh together?"

"Sensei how can we be expected to earn your favor if you go and make it impossible for us?!"

"Because out on the battlefield you will always be faced with the impossible, in fact over the past eight years since we signed a truce between our villages the two academy's have slowly integrated to pretty much teach the same curriculum, therefore there shouldn't be any excuse for how poorly you all performed at our session tonight." He stopped and looked at the clock. "Alright tomorrow morning we have our first mission, so at seven a.m. we'll all meet in front of the Hokage's mansion, and none of you better be late. In addition, until you all can learn to work together and I mean truly work together, we'll be having a training sessions after every mission."

"Sensei that's ridiculous! you can't actually do that, you'll kill us!"

"You four have a duty that has been entrusted to you by your leaders. I have been entrusted by Lady Hokage to ensure you learn to work together and make this work and I have no intention of reporting to my Lady that things have failed miserably. You're all stuck in this just like I am and I intend to see this through to the end. How about you Ame? Kameko?" He watched as the two shifted their eyes away from each other.

Temari walked over to the group. "I don't know what exactly happened, I'm sure I'll be filled in, but I trust Shikamaru and I too have been entrusted by Lord Kazekage to make this work, and I'm intending to see this through. Hikaru? Kisho? do you intend to report to your Kazekage how and why this group has failed? or when the official experiment ends will you proudly report that things were successful?"

Kisho's eyes became dull as he took in what his sensei was saying. There was a bit of pride in him that he was doing something different the rest of his graduating class. "I don't want to be here, and I hate with a passion that I have to listen to leaf shinobi giving me orders." Temari's eyes dulled as she waited for him to start spewing his nonsense. "However..." he paused, gaining the curiosity of his sensei "Lord Gaara has always looked out for me...and taken care of me, he's always been there to listen when I needed to talk to someone." He sighed and looked straight into his leaf sensei's eyes. "I won't disappoint him!"

Shikamaru smirked and nodded at him. "Your Kazekage would be proud" he turned to look at Hikaru. "How about you?"

The boy put his arm around his friends shoulder. "My father would kill me if I disrespected our great leader! I'm not going to tell him anything but good reports!"

"How about you Kameko? Ame?"

Kameko looked dejected, she didn't want to disappoint her Hokage, but..."Sensei I don't know if..."

"I'm not giving up!"

Kameko turned to see Ame smiling boldly, something she rarely did due to her being shy, but here she was deciding for herself that she wasn't going to fail the leaf. "Ame..."

"Kameko how can we not keep going? Shikamaru-sensei said the Hokage personally chose us for this right? well we're not doing this just for her or Konoha, think of Leiko's face when she learns we were selected for a special project!"

Shikamaru groaned. "Ame that's not exactly why you should be..."

"You're right!" Kameko's doubt immediately faded away. "Leiko always shoved in our faces how she was better! how she was going to be a Jounin in less than three months! we're not going to lose to her or her-self absorbed attitude. You're right Ame, anything to make sure Leiko doesn't get ahead of us, right?!"

"Right!"

The boy's just stared dumbfounded at the two kunoichi and their apparent declarations of superiority. They turned their heads to Shikamaru who was smiling uneasily and scratching the back of his head. "Well, at least their enthusiastic about it." He stopped and looked directly into their eyes "You two though, I'm proud at how you two have understood your role in all this."

"Don't get me wrong Pineapple Sensei, I'm not doing this for you"

"Of course not"

"I do this for my village"

"That's all I can ask of you"

Temari smiled at how the young Kisho so openly admitted the importance of Lord Kazekage. "Why don't you all go to bed, it's late and as Shikamaru-sensei said you all have a mission in the morning"

The student's nodded and, as sore as they were, slowly got up off the sofa and started making their way to the rooms of which they'd been assigned to.

Shikamaru sat staring at Temari as he waited for the doors to shut. "Is there anything you wanted to tell me?"

Temari turned away from him and started walking towards the balcony. "Come with me"

* * *

Leiko sat at the table fiddling with string on her bow. "Damn that stupid sensei" She mumbled "I hate it when this stupid string breaks." She pulled the new string as tight as she could and began drawing it to see how powerful the pull was. "Damnit!" She cursed as it snapped hitting her arm and causing her to bleed. "Stupid thing!" She threw her bag at the wall and put her face down on the table, covering her head with her arms. "I've never been so embarrassed in my life."

"Leiko?"

"Daddy! uhm I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you" She struggled as she quickly tried to pick up her stuff. "I know I'm, I, I didn't mean to throw my stuff"

Masaki was a tall man. six-foot-four with a strong chin and a head of thick brown hair. He often had to guard the east tower through the night shifts, but for once he was given the night off and had planned sleeping a good portion of it, or so he thought. "Calm down sweetheart I heard a crash and was just concerned. Besides what if your mother came back from her mission and found that you were hurt because I was too tired to come check on you" He laughed proudly in his deep, strong voice. He looked down to see Leiko was clearly shaken by something. He knelt down and started gathering her bag and weapons that had spilled all over the floor.

"No dad it's alright I'm the one who made the mess"

He put a hand on her head and rubbed proudly. "What's the matter Leiko...you seem troubled" He watched as she put her stuff back on the table walked over to one of the kitchen drawers to grab some more string. "Here" he grabbed a chair and set it right next to where she had been working at. "I know how much trouble you have twisting the strings, so I'll give you a hand."

She turned around and smiled as she shut the drawer. "Thanks daddy" She set the materials on the table and took a seat next to him. "I really didn't mean to wake you up though"

"Leiko stop worrying about it, you're my little girl and truth be told I haven't been around much lately, so here we'll make up some of that lost time ok?"

"K"

He grabbed the medical kit she had kept on the table and opened it. He grabbed some gauze and dabbed it with peroxide. "Hold your arm still Leiko" He started dabbing the cut on her arm causing her flinch in pain. "I know you don't like this, but your mother would kill both of us if we didn't properly clean your wound." He wiped it clean and reached for the bandages. "You're awfully quiet tonight, surely you have something you can tell your old man about?" He wound the bandages tightly, but not too tight, around her arm. "Didn't you meet your sensei today? I can't imagine you failed or I'm sure you would have told me already, also I want to hear about your teammates"

She turned away from his gaze as he finished wrapping her arm. "No we passed it's just...our sensei he hurt my teammates, he...tried to fail us and I swear he didn't care for our well being at all"

The father in Masaki burned lightly in his mind as he put his arm around her shoulder causing her to rest her head on his chest. "How did he hurt you Leiko?"

"He said we'd be fighting his clones the whole time and it turns out we ended up fighting him. He said all we had to do was destroy one of his clones and we passed, he said he'd make them equal to our level so we could kill them, but they never used anything outside of Jounin techniques."

"Clones?"

"After three hours of playing with our heads, he tied me to a post and said he was ready to give Gina, Raidon, and Hiroshi another chance but, wasn't going give me one, he said he was going to make the Hokage expel me permanently from the academy and the ninja hierarchy."

"Most every test that takes place is made solely to value the ability to work together Leiko, this sensei may not have taken the best route and in fact he probably should have given you all the bell test, but in the end you all passed right?"

"Well yea.."

"And you all learned to tolerate each other a little better right? also the tradition is that the worst student of the group be tied to a post at the training ground." He watched as she turned her head deeper into his chest and buried her face. "Heh Leiko, you always were a bit too independent, but now you're a ninja and you have you learn that someone is always watching your back"

"I guess...still the smug look on Naruto-sensei's face still burns in my mind"

"Oho Naruto you say? Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Hmph, he seemed so sure of himself and Sakura-sensei, our other sensei, later took us out to Ichiraku's and we met some fat guy named Chouji-sensei and his students. This stupid Yukio kept talking about how Naruto-sensei was some great hero and deserved to be treated with respect. All he did today though was make me realize that he's nothing but a jerk, I miss learning from Shikamaru-sensei...he at least didn't treat us like crap"

"Heh, Naruto Uzumaki...I can't really explain it to you Leiko but understand, he has something in his life that causes him great pain and has brought him misfortune at times, but he overcame all that. He has had to fight tooth and nail for everything he's gained and believe me, he is truly a hero. It's because of him I'm alive today." He watched her carefully as she flinched and looked up at him, a mask of fright had taken the color out of her face, clearly showing the mere thought of her father being dead was too scary a thought for her.

"What do you mean?!?"

The mere thought of that terrible day bothered the old Masaki, but perhaps it was time his little girl found out a little more about his own life. "Four years ago a member of an organization known as Akatsuki attacked our village, he had special abilities and only Naruto was able to defeat him and after what many considered reckless he met the member face to face and came to an agreement. At the cost of the Akatsuki's life he used a powerful jutsu and resurrected those of us he'd killed in the battle. I fell early on..." He remembered that death was a cold feeling at first but, as it began to take its hold on him he remembered the warm feeling of his own mother sitting there ready to talk about everything she had missed. "I owe him greatly for everything he's done for the village Leiko and to let you know, he wasn't always as brutish as you've been led to believe...Something happened a few years ago that changed him...maybe you can help Sakura-sensei in bringing the old Naruto back." He stroked her hair as he felt her tension slowly slip away.

She yawned and shut her eyes as she wondered aloud "What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you as that's none of my business. However you're one of the smartest kids out there, I know you'll figure out when to say something and what exactly to say"

She snuggled her head against his chest "Well...we did notice something between Naruto-sensei and Sakura-sensei today, when she arrived and they looked at each other the air changed ominously, like a cold shiver was sent up our spines."

"There's a lot more to that than you know" He yawned and followed it up with a sigh. "Anyway don't worry about it, like I said you're a smart girl. Now why don't you tell me about your teammates. You mentioned Gina right? as in Gina Yamagata? Yasashiku's little girl...man I miss that joker." He smiled proudly "He was a good guy you know, always did what he thought was best for her, say you were friends when you were younger right? I remember that time your mother was all upset that you'd given your favorite hair clip to her, but you stood proudly and said that such things were meant to show your friend just how much they meant to you. Man you were such a gracious and gentle girl, of course you still are. Although sometimes you can be a little mouthy, but hey you're becoming a teenager it is expected after all. So whatever happened between you and Gina?, it seems like one day you just stopped bringing her over." He looked down to see that his little angel had fallen fast asleep in his arms.

"I really have to learn to stop rambling on." He slowly held on to her as he pushed the chair from beneath himself and stood up. Reaching around he pulled her own chair out and knelt down next to it. "Come on Leiko, let's get you to bed" She moaned quietly to show her frustration at being moved from such a comfortable position. Masaki chuckled as Leiko put her arms around his broad shoulders and he put his left arm under her butt so she had a place to bear her weight. "You're lucky you know, most fathers are too small to carry their twelve year-old daughters like this in their arms." He started rubbing her back with his right hand while he walked up the stairs and to her bedroom. He kicked open her door and set her down on her bed. "Ok sweetie here you go..." He watched her for a second as she curled up and got comfortable. Smiling he knelt down and kissed her on the cheek. "You are my little girl...I love you Leiko"

Quietly she responded. "I love you too daddy"

* * *

"Raidon what are you doing up so late? it's not like you to be studying past eight o'clock." His mother walked up and set a glass of milk next to him. "Anything you want to get off your chest kiddo?"

"Nothing really" he turned a page as he remained engrossed in his book.

"Alright, but I don't want you staying up too late. You have a mission in the morning right? you'll need all your focus for that."

"Yes mom" He listened as she shut his bedroom door. He furrowed his brow and crushed a pencil in his hand.

_"You never intended to let any of us pass did you?!?"_

_"I don't know; honestly you haven't given me any reason to pass any of you" Naruto looked up and smiled in an arrogant manner at the boy. "Can you give me one?"_

_"Emotions can be a powerful tool on the battlefield Raidon Akita, and you let your anger control your actions and dictate your moves"_

He growled quietly as he tried to control the boiling feeling in his skull. He wasn't necessarily angry at his sensei. He was actually angry at how he treated his friends, how could someone with that kind of attitude speak so casually about teamwork and friendship. "Hmph" he shook his head free of his thoughts. "I wonder what the others are up to"

* * *

_"Damnit!" _He heaved Kunai after kunai at the targets vital points. _"Damnit!" _When he ran out of Kunai he threw whatever shuriken he could get his hands on. _"Damnit! _He reached for his father's old ANBU sword, a straight katana that stood thirty-four inches in length and remained in pristine condition, you wouldn't be able to tell from a first look that it had slain the blood of many a people. _"How could he see through every trap, every attack! has everything I worked for been useless? how can I get him to look at me with pride!"_ He charged at dummy and started swinging, with accuracy and skill, cutting the targets that marked the dummy's vital points. He stopped and fell to the ground weeping. _"Why can't he just tell me he loves me...I just want to bring honor back to him...to our family..."_

A dimmed light showed the shadow of a figure near the window of the house.

* * *

Gina sat down on her bed and looked to the nightstand she'd put together and fixed up. She had found an old dresser in the garbage a couple years ago and had been able to fix it up and patch up the holes in it, she then had lifted some wood finish from one of the general stores and, as she had felt, did a pretty good job fixing it up and making it look half-way decent. The mirror she had found mostly in one piece save for the upper left corner that had chipped away. Luckily she was able to find some old wood that she was able to size and use as a frame for the mirror, and then she had successfully attached it to the back of dresser.

She sighed deeply. This was how she'd lived her life for the past five years, the old saying someone's trash is somebody else's treasure had never rang more true to her. She stood up and walked over to the chair that she used to 'pretty herself up' when she needed an eye level look. She sat down and picked up her brush; if there was one thing she could do it was to keep her hair smooth and taken care of. Every night she would stroke her hair two-hundred times, some could call that being a bit obsessive, but that's how many her father helped her with she was little.

"I did what you asked me to father" She spoke aloud as she set the old blood-stained headband of her father's across her nightstand and went back to brushing her air.

_"One day you'll be a fine ninja Gina, just make sure you never give up"_

Gina looked to the top right drawer of her nightstand; in there was the hairclip Leiko had given her a long time ago, shortly after her father had died. Leiko was truly her best friend at the time she had needed it the most.

_"Here you go!" Leiko held her hands out. "This is my favorite clip, it will help you keep your hair out of your face, this way you can stop crying and smile right?"_

_"uhm..."Gina spoke through tears. "Thank you"_

_"My dad says every girl should smile as it lights up the day!"_

_"Daddy...."_

_"Gina..." The girls turned to look at the young woman who'd come up behind the young Gina. "I know you miss your dad sweetheart, but at least you still got me right? Now how about we go visit him today? maybe we can set some flowers next to his grave would you like that"_

_"Yes! Aunt Tanaka"_

_"That's my girl" She pulled her hair back and clipped the hair clip into her hair. "Did you thank Leiko for the gift Gina?"_

_"Uh-Huh"_

_"Good, and thanks again Leiko you are a true friend"_

_"Thanks miss Tanaka!"_

_"Leiko! time to go!"_

_"I gotta run" She walked up and gave Gina a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow k Gina?"_

_"That sounds good right Gina? we certainly haven't got any plans"_

_"Ok"_

She let a small tear escape her left eye as she remembered how her Aunt taught her to use anything and everything at her disposal to its greatest effect. When she was eight years old her Aunt had died on a mission to the Sound. It was then that she had lost everything. Leiko had become obsessed with her abilities as a ninja and slowly became more and more distanced from her to the point that she joined up with all the girls who would tease her for being a loner and virtually unapproachable. If it wasn't for Raidon, she would have never gotten to where she was today, in fact she owed him a lot.

_"Hi my name is Raidon"_

_"Gina do you need help studying for the exam?"_

_"Shikamaru-sensei says to team up, want to be my partner?"_

_"Hey mom can we bring Gina along for ice cream?"_

_"Hey Gina are you ready for the final exam?"_

_"Leave her alone Leiko! she just asked a simple question!"_

_"That Naruto-sensei...he's such an ass, he didn't hurt you did he Gina?"_

She smiled and shut her eyes. "He's such a good friend"

* * *

"You didn't think I'd figure it out?" Naruto's kept his back facing her as he looked over the village from the window.

Sakura stacked one book atop another as she cleaned her desk and collected the research into a single pile so she could give it a good look over it later. "I told you earlier Naruto, it's none of your business!"

He clenched his fist in frustration and turned around to look at her. "How is it none of my business! I'm A" He pointed to himself and then to her. "You're B" and then to Aika who was sleeping so soundly. "She's C, without A or B there is no C, without you or me there is no Aika! now tell me how my daughter's health is none of my business!"

"Where the hell have you been!?" She turned to show her tears streaming down her face. "You've never even seen her until tonight! you've done nothing but send money and crap, I don't want any of that!" Naruto turned away as his head throbbed from the pain of his memories. "Look at you...you can't even look at me for more than a couple minutes"

"Yes I should have been around, but I already told you. I never want that pain again, the sight of those I care about bleeding and dying in front of my eyes because I can't control what my father entrusted to me!"

"Damnit, it's over Naruto! it's been two years since that happened and the only reason it happened is because you exhausted your chakra! If you hadn't done that we might not even be here, Aika might not even be here..." She grew increasingly frustrated that he wouldn't look at her and he just seemingly brushed off everything she was saying. "You just won't listen will you..." He didn't even flinch at her words. She sighed and started unzipping her vest, if he wasn't going to listen to words then perhaps he needed a physical look. She felt her face heat up from the thought of her taking off her shirt but then it wouldn't be the first time she was half-naked in front of him, and there was no sexual intent involved, she merely wished to show him what he needed to see. She cut her bonds and let her breasts fall free for a minute before covering herself with her arms.

"Naruto..." He remained focused on the streets below as the lights from house after house went dark, signaling the hour was late. "Naruto please...look at me"

He sighed and turned around expecting to see her face looking at him passively, what he saw however was the damage he'd caused her..."Sakura..." She had undressed down to her waist not to seduce him, but instead to show him the scars that had burned so heavily into her skin, the reason she wore long sleeves on a daily basis. They were a reminder of that night, a night in which the Kyuubi came out and nearly caused him to kill her, a night in which the Kyuubi had full control and opened his eyes to see the wounded Sakura barely clinging to life.

Across her collarbone was a faded, yet jagged line of burn marks and on her left shoulder spreading down to her elbow was the worst, though all wounds had slowly faded away the mark clearly didn't belong there. "What are you doing..." She started walking towards him and slowly pulled her arms away from her chest revealing the scars that lay across her right breast and the one that ran diagonally under her left. "Put a shirt on...please" He begged as he turned away and shut his eyes the anguish he felt at the pain he'd caused her. He began weeping at the memories that burned so vividly in his mind.

"Naruto" She put her hands on his head and slowly turned it so he would be looking directly into her eyes. "They're slowly disappearing...you didn't cause this...you are not him...you are not the one who did this to me...so please...look at me...Naruto"

He slowly opened his eyes and were met point blank by her emerald ones. He ran his hand down her arm, her skin once soft and subtle was rough and ragged though the feeling of that once smooth skin was slowly but surely returning as the poison worked its way out of her system.

"The only reason this happened was because I was a fool that night"

There was a long pause as they stared into each other's eyes, nothing was said as the flame inside their souls danced wildly at the close contact they were currently having. Sakura inched closer to him, her heart beating fast as she longed for his touch and the taste of his kiss, much to her dismay however, he turned away.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go."

He started to walk away but she'd be damned if he got away from her now. She reached for his arm and forced him to turn around, their eyes meet vividly for a second time in a matter of minutes.

"please don't go"

He sighed and knew that the only we she'd understand was by letting her know, at least something. "Sakura, there's more to this than my own control. I'm sure you know that I'm sick, after all no one around here knows how to keep a damn secret anymore." He ran his hand gently through her hair as he spoke in a soft husky voice. "There's nothing more I want in the world than to touch you and feel your skin against mine as we did that night so long ago, but seeing your scars...it triggers an emotion in me that rages like angry fire, as much as you say it wasn't my fault is exactly how much it was my fault. My control over this wretched demon is not due to lack of skill or willpower. You're right in one respect, that night in the valley, I ran out of chakra and in a desperate attempt I tried to fuse with the Kyuubi using a false hope that all the work I'd put into it would play out in my favor"

She listened intently as he explained to her a little of his situation; she listened...as he opened his heart to her for the first time in nearly two years.

"After I had met Killer bee, I'd been working secretly, trying to get the Kyuubi to work with me as he did with his summons and it was because of that I lost control. From time to time I'd feel the rush of his chakra and it would boil my blood as I felt a lust to kill, so I joined the ANBU, working my way to the top I secured my control...and I remained away, constantly, so as to protect you" He set his left hand on her belly "and our yet unborn daughter"

"Naruto..."

"Three months ago was the first time I'd worked with anybody I'd known well since that battle, Sai was assigned to work with me and investigate a small fishing village on the border of the Rice Country. A week earlier there had been reports of constant attacks and we were hired to protect them from any bandits that intended on looting the town, but when we got there everyone had been killed and the village burned from the fires. We went house to house looking for any survivors until I checked a small shack that was still standing, I entered the room and immediately blacked out..the next thing I knew I woke up in the hospital in Konoha. I can't tell you the rest, the reports are classified."

"No please! don't shut me out now"

He turned away and opened the window.

"Don't run away from me...like he did..."

He stopped and shut his eyes as he tried to calm himself down. "I know you don't understand...but I'm a danger to you"

"Why are you lying to me...?"

"I only wish I were Sakura" He turned around and embraced her tightly leaving only enough room for their noses to touch "I already said there's nothing more I want than the love of a family and to love you the way I should...I just wish...I..." He felt time seemingly stop as he looked deeper into her eyes. He got lost for a moment as his body and his desire took over.

The gap between them closed as their lips met in a fiery passion, two years of being apart, two years of nothing but anger and confusion seemed to crash down to earth as their hands started to become familiar with places they'd once been. She pushed him against the wall and unzipped his jacket, letting it fall loosely to the floor and then pushed her hands into his chest feeling his muscular build and remarking in though how much he had grown in the years apart.

He didn't why he was doing this, but maybe it wasn't so bad, it had been so long since he felt so at ease, so free; maybe letting his instincts take over wasn't a bad idea.

He let his right hand rest gently on the back of her neck which sent shivers down her spine and made goose bumps all over her body, while his left hand slowly made its way down her side mentally reminding him of exactly how soft her skin was and how muscular she had become; he came to a stop at the waistband of her shorts, oh how he wanted to just rip them off and how he wanted to just rip off his own clothes and just make up the lost time...but as he realized his need for air, from the massive amount of kissing they'd been doing for the last five minutes, his senses came back to him...the pain came back to him.

He broke the kiss and gently pushed her away "Sakura..." he whispered "I'm sorry" He watched as she collected her thoughts and looked at him dejectedly. Her hair had become a mess in a mere three minutes of passion and her shorts sitting tightly at her hips had moved only ever so slightly by his wandering hands.

"You shouldn't apologize for something we both want"

He knelt down and picked up his jacket, shaking it free of lint, he stood up and wrapped it around her shoulders. "I only wish things could go back to the way they were." With that he leapt out the window as quick as he could, not being able to stand looking at her for another second.

Sakura watched as his shadow slowly disappeared into the night sky and dropped her head dejectedly. She raised a finger to her lips and dragged it slowly across her bottom lip. "That idiot...he had ramen again" She started laughing softly as she fumbled with the zipper on his jacket. "Hehe you're still the same knucklehead you've always been; no matter how hard to try to convince me otherwise." Her laughter grew louder as she felt her gut get lighter with every laugh. She finished zipping it up and snuggled into its collar, taking in his scent as though it was something new for her nose to explore.

"aha, aha momma!" Sakura turned to see Aika bouncing up and down in her crib. "Nato, Nato! Momma, Nato!" her eyes went wide as saucers and the look on her face was one of major embarrassment as she looked at her daughters' smiling face.

"Aika...just how long have you been watching us?"

* * *

Shikamaru shut the glass door behind him and turned around to see Temari sitting on the edge of the flower bed sipping her tea and watching the stars sitting high above Konoha as its cool night air permeated around them. "So when were you going to tell me?"

She looked over her shoulder to see a scowl sitting firmly on his face. "It's a delicate situation"

He wasn't buying it. "Gaara knows how important this is for our villages, with Naruto or even Kakashi next in line for the seventh and Gaara with a long healthy life ahead of him, it could secure the friendly relations between leaf and sand for decades. Not only that, but in a matter of years Suna Jounin and Konoha Jounin could be fighting battles together as one unified force, the idea of an army trusting one another under one leader is virtually unheard of"

"That Naruto kid could command not only our armies but possibly the entire ninja world if he put effort into it"

He walked over the railing and leaned on its supports. "Everything he's done has made him more of an international hero than Jiraiya or even the Yondaime, without a question he is Sannin; but why bring that up, I want you to tell me truthfully. Why is Kisho here? earlier I merely touched his shoulder and he tried kill as though it was an automatic response, as though he'd been trained or maybe forced to react in that manner."

She sighed and looked down towards the ground. "What he said before...about Gaara caring for him, is more than I ever expected him to say and I'm proud he did, but he was sent here because he is going to be a great ninja and his talent for learning is of the highest level." She took a deep breath causing him to raise a brow in confusion. "He was sent here to be protected"

Shikamaru shut his eyes and crossed his arms as he put her words together in his mind. "So...that look in his eyes was fear then, is he an abused kid?" Her silence made him believe he'd guessed right. "So are you ready to give me the whole story? if you don't then I'll have to report to the Godaime that the project is a failure, because if he's bound to react violently to different situations then I will not allow him near any other students."

"Rikku Shonji" Her eyes narrowed angrily as the thought of that name brought an awful taste to her mouth. "He's Kisho's father, a top advisor on the council and a very powerful ninja" Shikamaru watched as she inadvertently crushed the cup she was holding into dust. "That son of a bitch, he's always had Suna's best interest in his eyes, but he would go to any means necessary to accomplish his tasks."

"That sounds a bit familiar"

"But worst of all, he pushes his son past his limits. He's always been an obstacle in Gaara's way, but he took a very personal dislike to him two years ago, when Gaara intervened by chance."

He raised his brow in question "Intervened?"

* * *

_"Lord Kazekage, I have the academy roster right here" _

_Gaara took the affidavit from Miko, the lead Jounin at the academy. He started flipping through its pages reading the skill ratings, attendance, and summary of each students skill set and potential. "Seems like a good group" He nodded approvingly at the ninja's curriculum. "I'm curious though"_

_"Yes sir?"_

_"Why is Kisho Shonji's attendance so low? clearly among the second year students he seems to be one of the best and well coordinated student"_

_"My Lord, the councilor took his boy out of the academy last week and we haven't heard from either of them, this isn't the first time he's done this, but his boy has comeback with a better understanding of his skills and overall he seems improved. However...I don't know what kind of training they do my lord, young Kisho often comes back with severe bruises and cuts all over his face, I wouldn't be surprised if they're all over his body"_

_Gaara stood up and grabbed his cloak. "Miko go get Kankurou and have him meet me at the Shonji mansion" She nodded and took off "Yuka come with me, it's time we figure out why the councilor has not responded to any of my summons or shown up to any of the meetings." The ANBU nodded and opened the door for him; the young Yuka had to admit that despite his past, Lord Gaara truly cared about each and every villager with the love of any father, she was definitely proud to serve such a Kage._

_Gaara marched out of his office at a quick pace with Yuka in tow. "My lord what you planning on doing?"_

_He peered over his shoulder and looked at her. "With any luck Rikku will no longer be a thorn in my side, but my main concern is the boy. Normally I would look into the matter carefully, however the councilor had been ignorant and meddling ever since he was given his position. Also considering the way he gets things done makes me concerned at what he's putting his son through."_

_"My lord what if it's just heavy training?"_

_"There's a huge difference between harsh training and abuse, remember we're talking about an eleven year-old boy who's not yet a genin."_

_"Right sir"_

_He exited the mansion and made his way down the street. Feeling the aura of his brother he took a small step to the left just as he was landing. "What is it Gaara?" immediately Kankurou matched the stride his little brother was taking._

_"We're on our way to the Shonji mansion, I have reason to believe his boy is in danger; I'm also going so I can find out why he has ignored my summons."_

_"You know how much influence he has in the village, be careful in your approach"_

_"When am I not?"_

_Yuka laughed at the witticism of the Kazekage seeing as it was nothing more than brotherly banter. She looked up to see the lights that hung outside the councilors' mansion glowing brightly and shadows being thrown off the side of it signaled that at least someone was home. "My lord the mansion is straight ahead."_

_"Right disappear" With a wave of his hand the two ninja hid themselves without a trace near the home of the councilor, and just within reach of his ears Gaara heard the councilor seemingly yelling. Gaara closed his left eye and made the signs to summon his eye of the sand. After it was complete he slowly set it atop the fence of the courtyard, immediately he spotted the father and son._

_"You'll never survive if you don't duck!" With a swing of his arm Rikku struck the boy across the face sending him flying backwards. "You haven't yet realized your potential or your importance! if you don't start picking up your abilities quicker then I have no use for you!"_

_The young Kisho looked up a small tear of blood slid from his right eye. "Yes, sir"_

_"Get up!" In an instant Rikku was above his son as he tried to get off the ground. "Your enemies will give you no quarter! they will give you no mercy!" Again he struck him with the broadside of his hand, this time it was the hand that bore his ring, a gift from his late wife. Kisho looked up angrily at his father as he wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Are you crying!?"_

_"No sir!"_

_"I don't believe you, the anger in your eyes clearly isn't that of hatred, or determination. No all I see is someone who is angry at me, this is your fault kiddo, you just haven't been trying hard enough" In a flash he was behind him again. "Looks like we need to give you a bit more motivation" He reached into his pouch and pulled out a kunai._

_"That's enough Rikku" The councilor looked over to the gate to see the ever impassive Gaara standing there, his arms crossed and his eyes ever vivid with anger._

_Rikku spit on the ground and tucked his Kunai back in his pouch. "Lord Kazekage, what humble reasoning brings you to my doorstep at so late an hour?"_

_Gaara looked at the boy as he coughed and wheezed from the beating he took. "I came to ask you why you have been ignoring my summons" He waved his hand and in a blink of an eye Yuka and Kankurou landed behind the councilor, locking his arms behind his back._

_"What is the meaning of this Lord Kazekage! Explain yourself!"_

_"You are under arrest councilor"_

_"And what are the charges?"_

_"Negligence of your son comes to mind" Kisho looked up at him with what seemed to be a small sense of relief, yet with as quick as it had come, it was gone._

_"Hmph, you can fine me for ignoring your summons because that is my fault as a councilor but you can't relieve me or throw me in jail, you know how important my position is Lord Kazekage" Rikku smirked evilly at his lord. Gaara stood back not saying anything as he contemplated the man's words. He knew Rikku was right, his influence and ideas have been good for the village and ignoring summons is not a treason like crime. "And my Lord, little Kisho and I were doing nothing but training in order to improve his abilities as a ninja." He turned his look down to his boy and smiled gently at him, a smile that was warm and loving...a smile that could fool anyone. "Go on tell him Kisho"_

_Kisho looked back and forth between the Kazekage and his father as he struggled to figure out what he would say. "Ye--yes sir, we're only training as I have been lacking in my studies"_

_"See my lord? you worry for nothing and if my own son believes we're only training, then obviously that's all we're doing right?"_

_"Hmph" Gaara turned around and looked up at the stars. "Release him"_

_"But my lord!"_

_Rikku pulled his arms out of there restriction and looked over his shoulder at Yuka. "Your heard him Yuka...hmph always by the Kazekage aren't you, like a loyal soldier and admirer."_

_"Shut your mouth Rikku"_

_"As you wish my lord"_

_"You're under curfew now Rikku until I feel I can trust you. Each night you will report to the ANBU I station at your gate; also you will be followed whenever you leave your mansion"_

_"Hmph"_

_Gaara looked over his shoulder at the scowling councilor. "For one month this will be enforced and you are to be sharp at every meeting, every summons, and every gathering. If you are late by even one second the penalty is extended by one month." He looked down at the exhausted boy. "Any training for your son will now be handled by me personally" Kisho looked at Gaara with a shocked look as did all the ninja in the courtyard. "Unless he is at the academy or with me your son is forbidden to train and will be guarded daily"_

_"This is outrageous!"_

_"This is my will, and you will do it councilor. You know full well your position is ceremonious in the hierarchy" He started walking away from the group. "Yuka with me, Kankurou you will get first watch. You'll be relieved at Six"_

_"Right"_

_Gaara was already half way down the street when Yuka caught up to him. "Was that a good idea sir?"_

_"You saw what he was doing to his son, that was far too harsh for my eyes. I can't help but wonder if I moved too early, but I was afraid for his life. Besides..." He turned around and looked at the young guard. "Someone once told me to never doubt my decisions if I feel I'm doing the right thing...isn't that right, senpai?"_

_Yuka was grateful for the wolf mask she was wearing, because her face was redder than the setting sun. She had never imagined when the young Jinchuuriki of the Sand village had joined her squad she'd end up...respecting him so, in fact she wasn't sure what to think of it...but at the very least she had a crush on her former teammate. "Right..." No matter what happened, she would die for her Kazekage._

_Gaara smirked and started heading back to the Kazekage mansion. Four years earlier he had left Temari and Kankurou's team in order to meet new people and become just like Naruto, Yuka was the first one to befriend him and was clearly not frightened by the fact that he had a monster inside his body._

_

* * *

_

"I don't know exactly what happened that night, but from that night on Gaara trained Kisho four nights a week. I don't know why but he took a liking to him"

Shikamaru sighed as Temari finished her story. "This certainly explains a lot of things, particularly his array of jutsu. I'm curious though, why doesn't he use a gourd to carry sand with him as Gaara does?"

"He doesn't have the chakra control, honestly we don't know what direction to take him in, but in the few moments that he does have his control, he can control sand as well as Gaara"

Shikamaru jumped on the railing and stood up looking towards the village. "Why don't you go in and get some sleep, we're taking this kids on a mission outside the village tomorrow and I'm not doing it alone"

"Won't it be a little too early for that type of task?"

"Actually we're going to a farm near here, there's an old family friend that needs some work done after the recent storm we had. their teamwork will determine just how quickly we get it done" With that he jumped and start running from rooftop to rooftop on his way back to his own apartment. _"Kisho Shonji, you're definitely an odd kid, but whoever said I didn't like a good challenge" _He shut his eyes for a moment and smirked as he remembered that there was one person who told that once. "If you only you were still here Asuma, I know it's only been one day, but am I doing a good job? sensei?"

* * *

"My lord... you've saved our village from certain doom, may I ask who you are?" The young man had a head of spiky hair and a well built physique and all around him lay the groaning and wounded bandits that had attacked the village aiming for wealth and women to take back to their camp. Hanging around his neck was a long scarf that had worked itself into the jutsu he used.

"My name? I am Konohamaru Sarutobi of Konohagakure!"

"Is there anything we can do to repay you?"

Konohamaru turned around and smiled proudly at the old man. "Just remember that you're looking at the future Hokage!"

* * *

**Ok so this chapter I feel very good about, however I'm terrible at angst or romantic moments...or yea...so please don't judge me too harshly on the Naruto/Sakura moment I tried to put together...in fact that's probably the farthest I'll go with anything, the idea was to show Naruto realizing what he was doing so that he could stop himself from doing something he felt he'd regret.**

**P.S. I'm sorry if the storylines are too close together but the editor doesn't seem to want to let me put them far apart. Please read and review.  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**You know what, I've always loved cartoons and animation, so much so that I wish I could be drawing a comic of this story instead of explaining it, but so goes the talents i was given heh. Please review if you're given the chance xD thank you.**

**BTW in this story I've decided to make Kabuto somewhat sadistic and insane so I am changing the rating of this fic to M and posting this warning that scenes involving him may be somewhat gruesome read at your own caution (I don't plan on doing too many of them but I'm just warning you right now that this chapter does contain him in a more....disgusting manner"**

**Anyway here's Chapter 8 The mission's begin.  


* * *

**

"So any idea why they targeted your village?"

The old man sighed as his granddaughter set the tea she had just made on to the table. "I wish I could tell you Master Sarutobi, but we have nothing of significance here, we have no money, our stock is low and we rarely have enough to warrant a trip to the capitol to trade, we have nothing but our guts, blood, and sweat to survive. Our village would have been destroyed and ravaged if you hadn't been passing through."

Leaning back in the chair, Konohamaru shut his eyes, crossed his arms and put his feet up on the table as he began to mentally put everything together in his mind. _"This doesn't make sense; the old man is right, from what I've seen this village has nothing worthwhile, and even though I've heard of men growing restless from no women or food, those guys were too well coordinated to be a random attack...what do they want? the land? the positions?..."_ He opened his eyes and stared at the old man. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"Sorry my lord, I was just curious though, why did you choose this route to get back to your village? I've been to the leaf village at least once in my younger days and I've never recalled any ninja passing through this area, we're not even positioned on any strategic route between any of the major villages."

"I was merely returning from a village on the border and was detoured here."

"Even so, we're a small village deep in the woods of this country; we're not even known to exist by the nations' leaders."

Konohamaru chuckled and took a sip of his tea. "I'm the grandson of the Sandaime, and he once took me with him on a diplomatic journey and just so happened showed me this village along the way, as a safe haven should I ever need to find a place to rest or escape."

The old man eyed the young ninja curiously. "I see, I remember the third as a jolly fellow who held his loved ones in high respect. He was also very good friends with my brother when he was still alive and leading this village." He pushed his tea off to the side, put his elbows on the table and folded his hands. "My brother was a good man, he always felt we should go to Konoha or the capital and ask for jurisdiction and protection, he felt it was in the best interest's of the village."

He stopped drinking and slowly looked into the eyes of the old man. "But…this village isn't under the Daimyo or Hokage's protection…"

"That's correct…my brother never made it to the capital" His eyes became narrow as he stared the ninja down.

"_Shit!"_ Jumping up Konohamaru barely avoided the three kunai that were now sticking out the chair he had been sitting in. He landed gracefully and stood tall, his shoulder pointing towards the old man, glaring at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing you old bastard!"

"Doing what my brother should have decided" He stood and reached into his pocket. "He always talked about prosperity through trade and protection from the border guards. He often went on about how the Hokage and the Daimyo had given us a choice, a Choice to decide whether we would accept jurisdiction from the fire capital or one of the smaller countries that we border here in the north. Unfortunately…" The old man pulled a small cloth out of pocket and looked down at his feet as he tied it to his brow. "My brother had the wrong idea about our little village."

"What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? Didn't that powerful grandfather of yours teach you any manners? Don't interrupt your elders' boy" He looked up revealing the Hia-ate he now bore upon his forehead. "I'll admit that the leaf and fire are a powerful combination that works towards peace and unity, however why should our small village be restrained to being nothing more than a province that becomes nothing more than a trading post, or a blip on the map. No I met someone who promised me power, promised our village more prosperity than the Leaf and Fire ever could."

Konohamaru grunted and threw a confident fox like grin at the old man. "So you think joining Otogakure is the answer? They're broken and fragile, Orochimaru is dead and Sound clings together by a small thread as the remnant of their soldiers fight amongst each other for leadership." He laughed wryly as he switched into a defensive stance. "You're in over your head old man. You can't beat me, no matter how much ninjutsu that snake bastard tau-" He clutched his stomach in pain and fell to one knee sharply.

"It was relatively easy to subdue such a renowned ninja like yourself young Sarutobi." The old man was smug as he spoke his thoughts aloud. With one hand gripping his cane and the other sitting behind his back, he walked up to the young ninja who was now throwing up uncontrollably. He bent down, grabbing his scarf and throwing him against the wall of the small house. "Listen up kid, our people have long been forced into this seclusion because of the wars your damn countries cause, back before the age of organized government our people were a prominent tribe of nomads. Then that damn bastard Hashirama of the Senju clan, a man who filled the forests with lies and false promises of a peaceful way of life came along, and because of that son of a bitch our once great clan was destroyed and betrayed in a single night. He is the sole reason we are a secluded people, an impoverished people" Using his chakra he threw the weakened ninja hard to the ground.

Coughing and spewing blood Konohamaru struggled as he tried to stand up. "_What's wrong with me, where the hell did my chakra go" _he looked at the broken tea cup that lay on the ground _"damn it how could I have been so blind?"_

"Lord Orochimaru promised our village will get our revenge, the leaf village will die in a great fire that resembles the pain and suffering our clan has endured and Lord Kabuto carries on the will of the snake lord."

"You're fucking psychotic, half the shit you're saying doesn't even make sense you son of a bitch! First you speak of wars? Then you speak of the ancient conflicts?" He fell to the ground in great pain as the old man kicked him hard in the gut. "What the hell did you do to me? Why is my chakra drained?"

"I suppose I could say that your coming through here was truly a sign from the gods, you provided us with a test subject that would make Lord Kabuto most happy. His toxins and poisons are on such a high level that Konoha, even with their great hero, will be powerless to stop us."

"I will kick your ass you son of a bitch"

"Hmph, you'll be lucky to survive the night" He raised his left arm as five ninjas appeared behind him immediately. "Take him to die with the others."

"You'd better hope Konoha doesn't know the location of this place, our Lord would much rather not have to destroy such a well placed lab."

"Don't worry my lady, you can report to the master that all is safe and secure, this brat was one of a select few who knew the location of this place. I assure you Konoha won't be sniffing around here."

The woman, whose face was hidden behind a purple cowl, grabbed the old man around his neck and lifted him off the ground. "For the sake of your village and your family Mr. Hayato, you had better hope my master feels as confident as you and Konoha does not show up here. We have come so close to subduing the Sage and guaranteeing the destruction of that village, should our plans be hindered and failure comes to happen I will kill you myself, whether my master wishes it or not." She released her grip on Hayato letting him fall to the ground as he gasped for air. "I will make the village pay for what they did to him and that bastard fox child will pay for everything he did that wretched night."

* * *

The sound of the heavy wood door ricocheted off the walls of the cellar causing the prisoner's to get up and look out of the bars that held them isolated in their cells. "Where should be put this bastard?"

"He's a dangerous one, orders straight from the Sound ninjas say we have to keep injecting this kid with one of the masters poisons' every two hours"

"Hmm let's put him in cell four, that'll keep him isolated eh?"

"Alright here hold on to him, I'll get the door" The guard propped the sick ninja into the arms of his partner.

"Damn it this kid is heavy for his size." He sighed as struggled to hold the young ninja up "if the boss wants him dead why not just cut off his head or something"

The sound of the lock clicked and the heavy cell door was swung open with a loud creaking noise. "Well I guess this kid is some renowned ninja from the leaf. He supposedly trained alongside the Sage of Myobokuzan and even learned some of his jutsu. The boss figures the Lord Kabuto will be very happy to have such a powerful test subject at his disposal"

The guard that had opened the door reached down and firmly grabbed the ankles of the unconscious ninja. "Alright just toss him in there." With a heave ho the two guards tossed Konohamaru into the cell, his head hitting the far wall. The guards walk out of the cell and lock it tightly behind them.

"What do you think that stupid bitch will make tonight?"

The second guard laughed at his partners words. "Probably that disgusting stew again"

"Ah well, she's a sight to look at, at least."

"I agree, I wouldn't mind taking her to bed with me" The guards laughed loudly and obnoxiously as they were unaware of the glare they were receiving from a quite broken old man in cell five. As they shut the heavy door to the prison, the old man looked over to the bloody and beaten ninja.

"Looks like you're the one to get me out of here...Konohamaru Sarutobi...."

* * *

"He's late..."

"No kidding" Raidon didn't bother to hide the sarcasm in his voice; just because he and Leiko were teammates and had bonded with Hiroshi and Gina, it didn't mean he liked her for any reason, after all she was still a bitch who was cocky, arrogant, and seemingly self-centered.

"But he said be here at seven sharp and it's now eight"

"Once again Leiko, no kidding"

She grunted at Raidon and Hiroshi as they just stood there, leaning against the building with their eyes shut and arms crossed. Turning around she spotted Gina sitting in the shade of the building with her sketch pad drawn out across her knees and with great concentration she was sketching deeply into her pad. She sighed as everyone seemed to be perfectly content with him being so late, or maybe they were just able to accept that moaning about wouldn't bring him there any faster. Looking forward she watched as Sakura-sensei seemed to be in a trance like state, a small smile graced her face and if you listened closely you could hear her lightly chuckle as though she knew something the rest of them didn't. Fed up with the silence she began prodding Sakura for information. "Sensei...do we really have to wait for him to show up? I mean...you're here right?"

She smiled and acknowledge the girls' presence as she turned around and met her gaze. "Unfortunately he is really your only sensei, I was just assigned for...more ceremonial purposes or maybe emergency purposes I don't know, he is probably the most revered ninja in the world"

"Tch somehow I doubt that sensei"

"Doubt it or not, you have to wait for him to show up and then we can get your first mission"

Leiko crossed her arms and huffed. "How can you be so calm and patient waiting for him? Don't you ever get sick of waiting for him? I mean he was late yesterday too"

"Leiko just shut up about it!" She turned around and stuck her tongue out at the angry Raidon, he had finally showed he was irritated at all the waiting as well.

Sakura laughed and explained how she had such patience. "Our sensei was always late too, it's probably just a bad habit he picked up from him, after all our sensei was always lying and completely putting us off for a good two to three hours"

A voice interrupted them, causing everyone's attention to shift towards the new person. "Here I thought you would have learned to have a little respect for me all these years" Kakashi laughed lightly and scratched the back of his head. Walking in stride with him was the stoic faced Naruto.

Sakura chuckled and bowed graciously to her old teacher. "You always did have a bad sense of time Sensei"

Naruto huffed and Leiko could have sworn she saw a small smirk on his face...if you could call it that. "Good you all were here on time right?"

Raidon was the first to reply. "Yea no thanks to your slow ass, you jerk...just where the hell were you this entire time?"

He was forcing a smile as both Sakura and Kakashi knew all too well. "I was visiting an old friend, my mentor and the only father figure I ever had."

Not one to miss what he felt was an opportunity, Raidon continued. "Someone who could stand your assholish personality? When do we meet the unlucky idiot"

Sakura turned to scowl at Raidon sending him a look that made him shiver, she was however, a little late on the subject. "Meet him? Oh you can't meet him, you see he's a bit under the weather"

Though he had been a bit frightened from Sakura's look Raidon was still just a young kid with a really poor social concept when it came to tact. "What aren't we could enough someone who would be stupid enough to teach you?"

Kakashi mumbled something as he stared at the rude kid. "Now wait a minute here..."

Naruto sighed and started walking into the mansion. "No that's not it, he's dead, died a horrible death trying to protect me and this village after he was sent on a mission he should never have taken on his own, such a fool as he was"

"Naruto! Jiraiya would ne-" Sakura's words were brushed off as he disappeared around the corner. "Naruto..."

Kakashi walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Let it be for now...I'll talk to him later, you know how much he misses him"

She nodded and in a split second he was gone, a trail of leaves and dust were kicked up in the air caused by his quick departure. She turned and looked at Raidon and immediately he wished he hadn't opened his mouth. "Let's go, inside all of you!" Gina and Leiko had gone in quickly while Hiroshi, struggling to contain his laughter at the frightened look on his friends' face followed them in. Raidon, completely afraid to turn his back on his sensei was crawling slowly, his back hugged tightly against the wall, towards the open door. "Get in there before I have to force you in there...." Not willing to push his sensei's anger any further he moved as quick as his feet could take him and all this with an angry Sakura not far behind.

* * *

"And so for your first mission you guys will be assigned to help Mr. Sakaki and finish building his barn before the first winter's chill."

"As you wish Lady Hokage" Shikamaru bowed and turned around motioning for the students to follow him. He expected no problems until he heard the ever familiar sigh from Tsunade's direction. He turned around to see Kisho had not moved save for the fact that his mouth was now agape and his arms were crossed.

"I'm sorry you old hag, I must have heard wrong. It sounded like you said we're going to build a barn? Clearly this could not be what you said, because I came here to be a freaking ninja! Not some stupid carpenter!"

Tsunade looked at him with disgust and sighed. "What's your name kid?"

"A leaf bitch like yourself isn't worthy of hearing my name"

Shikamaru shut his eyes and furrowed his brow in frustration, he knew Tsunade was staring at him viciously and angrily that he had yet to have any control over the kid. "Kisho, whether you like it or not, this woman is the Hokage and should be treated with the respect someone of her stature deserves, Lord Kazekage would tell you the same."

"Tch, I'm just saying that I want a harder mission. I'm not going to learn anything by building a barn"

The look on Tsunade's face was one of a passive nature, Shikamaru noted that it had no lines or visible distortions that would signal what exactly she was thinking. Without even flinching she reached inside her jacket and pulled out a small flask. She unscrewed the cap and took a huge gulp of her sake. "Lady Hokage, now isn't the time for that..."

"Shikamaru...I gave up a long time ago, no more...no more Naruto's...I am not going to yell or react" She took another swig. "Don't......care"

Kisho looked over his shoulder to see Shikamaru shaking his head in frustration, just what the hell is in that bottle? "Look are you gunna give us a better mission or do I have to force you?"

The sound of loud laughter came from the hallway on the other side of the door as the entire room save for Shikamaru, Tsunade, and Iruka turned around and looked at the door searching for the new voice. "You? Take down a Kage?" The door slammed open to see Naruto on one knee laughing hysterically and uncontrollably as his face turned a dark shade of blue from lack of air. "Hah! Who-hahahaaa! Who is this kid?"

Shikamaru sighed and eyed the second flask of liquor, that had appeared out of nowhere, most likely from one of Tsunade various pockets or hiding spots, sitting on the table that the instructors sat behind before deciding that if he got drunk then he might end up with his own hangover. He turned around and looked towards the corner to see Temari visibly doing her best to get rid of said hangover. "Naruto...this is Kisho Shonji, Gaara's personal recommendation for the Furikata Project"

Sakura had worked her way over to Temari, apparently she has some medical magical sensor that senses the victim of a hangover, and handed her a cup of steaming tea filled with different herbs of medicinal use for hangovers. Tsunade grinned from ear to ear as she took another swig of her flask. _"Just like I taught her! Such a pride and joy for my student"_

Hiroshi and Raidon stood off in the corner looking as bored and uninterested as ever, while Leiko and Gina had worked their way near their sensei both curious what Shikamaru sensei meant by this 'Furikata Plan'

Kisho however...well he was, as Temari noted, raised by Rikku Shonji an outspoken councilor of Suna. "Who the hell are you whisker face?"

Naruto stopped laughing and immediately had a confused look on his face. "Whisker face?...I don't get it"

"Tch are you some kind of moron? Learn to show respect to your betters!"

Naruto had shut his eyes, his hand on his chin, mumbling over and over. "Whisker face...Whisker face....."

Kisho grew frustrated. "Hey jackass!" He reached into his pouch and grabbed a Kunai "I'm talking to-" He had thrown his shoulder back and was in the middle of his throwing stride when it felt like his elbow had hit some kind of barrier. He looked over his shoulder and saw that the stupid blonde ninja was behind him, his right hand grasping his elbow and his left holding a kunai to his neck. "....You"

The Jounin in the room stood still watching the scene unfold, a couple with their hands in their kunai pouches. Meanwhile the genin were....to say the least shocked at what had just happened. "Hey kid...do you always talk big and attack so recklessly without determining your enemies' strength and skill set? Because I've already killed you a hundred times over." He smirked wickedly causing Kisho to shiver in fear. "And I'm not even trying...learn to control that fire inside you, it's a huge flaw...that can become a great strength." The room which had been deathly quiet was slowly being filled with a wicked, yet lighthearted, laugh. "Kakashi impersonation number two is a success!!" He put the kunai in his pouch and stood up straight resting his fists on his hips and smiling proudly.

Shikamaru shook his head and opened a pouch on his vest pulling out a carton of cigarettes. Tapping the bottom of the package a couple times he pulled the loose one out of its carton with his teeth and put the carton itself back in his pocket. "Jackass"

Sakura turned her attention away from Temari and sent a cold and icy glare at Naruto. "You idiot Kakashi was never that insane! Stop playing around before I kick your ass!"

He frowned and hid his face in the collar of his cape while mumbling. "Tch, I'm sure you'd rather like it if I took care of yours"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?"

"Nothing!!"

"Naruto" He turned towards the table to see Iruka leaning back looking like he was napping, Shizune had shut her eyes and had a facial expression that said after all these years of insanity she was resigned to just letting things happen as they did.

"Hey there you old codger" He winked at her and grinned. "Looking as gorgeous as ever with your fake appearance, maybe you should teach Sakura so she doesn't continue to get ugly"

"Owowowowow" He rubbed his head over and over as he tried to dumb the pain residing in his skull from the vicious punch he had just received from his pink haired friend.

Tsunade took another swig from what was now a fifth visible flask of sake, where the hell did she have them all hidden?!? "Hokage...I don't want it, take it already"

"I decline as usual granny" Temari glanced over at him with an almost sad and pitied look. As far as she could remember all this stupid brat ever talked about was becoming Hokage and not losing to Gaara and now all he seemed to be was...an asshole.

"Damn it..take it"

"No"

"I said take it"

"Nope"

"TAKE IT ALREADY YOU UNGRATEFUL KID!" She threw her flask at him only to watch him catch it.

"Thanks!" He gave her a thumbs up. "I needed a drink" He took a swig of what was left in the bottle.

She focused her eyes and cursed at how the liquor was affecting her vision. After all...Jiraiya was dead, but for that slight moment with the thumbs up and the offering of thanks for the drink...she thought she could see him in the silhouette of the boy...she shook her head free of the thought and resigned herself back to the melancholy mood she had been in before he showed up. "Shikamaru you have your orders."

"Yes ma'am"

* * *

"I'm telling you, how can anybody be calm with what he just did?!? I mean I was watching him and he just disappeared!"

"What are you yelling at me for Leiko! How the hell am I supposed to know?!?"

"I'm not yelling at you Kameko, I'm just freaking out!" She took a deep breath and looked over at at Hikaru and Kisho "So who are those guys?"

"Tch there from Suna, I guess Ame and I have to team up with those two for some sort of 'improve the villages' crap. Hikaru isn't so bad but that Kisho kid...he creeps me out."

"What do you mean?"

"He's just well...an asshole, he's prone to violence quickly, he hates everything about the village and makes everyone know that, it's almost like he's purposefully trying to make this whole plan fail. In addition he's scary good for his age. He can't beat Shikamaru-sensei or anything but I could feel the chills down my spine yesterday as he tried over and over again to attack Shikamaru when we were training, his attacks have power, he's just somewhat stupid."

"Hmm" She kept her focus on him. A moment ago he was scared out of his wit when Naruto-sensei had put his kunai to his neck, but he had already calmed down and seemed as though he was ready to fight.

"Anyway forget that idiot there's something I want to know"

Leiko turned back to Kameko with a look of wonder on her face. "About what?"

"How is Naruto-sensei!!" The most tomboyish girl, closely followed by Leiko, was now squealing like a lovestruck little girl. "I mean he's so dreamy and strong! It must be so cool to have him as a sensei!"

"Tch, he's been nothing but an asshole to us since we first met him and not only that he's sadistic like, all he does is toy with us"

"Really? But he's such a hero"

"I don't know how such an asshole is so respected by our sensei."

" The stories I've always heard from mom and dad were how he constantly protected the village and his comrades."

Leiko frowned as she remembered the conversation with her father the night before.

_"Heh, Naruto Uzumaki...I can't really explain it to you Leiko but understand, he has something in his life that causes him great pain and has brought him misfortune at times, but he overcame all that. He has had to fight tooth and nail for everything he's gained and believe me, he is truly a hero. It's because of him I'm alive today."_

_"I owe him greatly for everything he's done for the village Leiko and to let you know, he wasn't always as brutish as you've been led to believe...Something happened a few years ago that changed him...maybe you can help Sakura-sensei in bringing the old Naruto back." _

She looked over to see Sakura pulling on his ear in a mother like manner to show disgust at the behavior he was displaying.

* * *

"Hey Hiroshi"

"Yea?"

"What do think of those two?"

"Am I supposed to think anything about them?"

"That kid for no reason at all tried to attack Naruto-sensei, it's like he became so angry with him he just mindlessly attacked a Jounin"

"Weird huh, didn't you do the same thing yesterday during the test?"

"Shut up"

"Tch I'm just pointing out the obvious"

"Yes you're rather good at that aren't you"

"I try to use intelligence when I evaluate a situation"

"No really you can shut up anytime."

"Whatever" Hiroshi leaned back against the wall and eyed Kisho with a curiosity "Hey Raidon"

"What?"

"We should keep an eye on that kid, I get this bad feeling from him for some reason"

"I know what you mean"

"I know it'll be hard for you, but you can't always look at Gina and long that she'll return your feelings"

"Shut-Shut up I do not!!"

Hiroshi smiled slyly. "Don't what?"

"I hate you"

"Could you imagine Gina or Leiko growing and looking really sexy in a few years?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh well we'll just have to check out Sakura-sensei while we wait for our classmates to grow the essential parts of a woman."

"You're sick! Stop joking around and be serious"

"Alright, alright I'll stop....but Sensei's butt really fills out nicely in those shorts."

"Pervert, you're twelve years old we're not supposed to be interested in girls yet, now be serious and focus!"

"Says the guy with the crush on Gina"

"You know what...fuck you"

"We're too young to be thinking of that kind of stuff Raidon"

"Bastard..."

"Okay we need to be serious now alright?"

"You..."

"Oh hey look!"

"What?"

"The way the morning sun is shining through the window and reflecting of Gina's face makes her look really cute doesn't it?"

"I'm not talking to you anymore"

* * *

Shikamaru turned around and began walking casually to the door. "Alright kids, let's go"

"I'm not building some fucking barn!"

Shikamaru stopped and turned towards Kisho, their eyes met and a stare down commenced. "Five bucks says Shikamaru wins"

"Naruto Shut up!"

Shikamaru stared at him coldly and realized quickly he wasn't going to back down, sighing he held up his hands and started forming seals. Kisho, having already been a victim of these several times before, smiled and started to quickly walked towards the door. "Alright building a barn it is! Let's go teammates!" Anyone with the knowledge to spell the word 'the' knew that he was faking his excitement. As he approached the door he stopped next to Leiko and the two met eyes.

Temari walked up next to Shikamaru and noticed he was channeling his chakra and staring intently at the two students. Was there something Shikamaru knew about this girl that he hadn't told her about?

"Who the hell are you?"

Leiko took a step forward and closed the gap between them so that their noses were almost touching. Neither one seemed to blink as they stared at each other intensely as if they were about to fight. "My name is Leiko Fukushima, who are you?"

"Kisho Shonji"

"And just what makes you so special that you can go around acting like the king of the world" It was more a statement than a question

"Unlike you Leiko, I actually have a role to play where as you are nothing more than a bug I will squash"

"I'd like to see you try it you sandy asshole"

"You've got some guts. You and I will have to fight sometime" Kisho turned and left with Hikaru in tow.

Kameko looked back and forth between Kisho's disappearing form and Leiko. Did Kisho...from what little she knew of him it almost seemed like he recognized Leiko's abilities in his own strange way. "Kameko let's go, I don't him out of my sight"

"Yes sensei" She said goodbye to Leiko and took off after the group

Gina walked up and put a hand on Leiko's shoulder. "Hey, uhm...are you alright?"

She turned and smiled at her. "Yea, why do you ask?"

"Uhm...you're legs are shaking"

She looked down to see her knees shaking like her teeth would when the weather was cold. She bent over and rested her hands on her kneecaps trying to steady them. "He..there's something weird about him Gina, something that scares the crap out of me."

"Hey kids come over here so I can give you your mission"

* * *

"Hell no! No way, I am gunna have to refuse this mission"

Iruka slapped his forehead and sighed. "Naruto, you're squad isn't ready for anything other than a D-rank mission and this one just happens to be the highest paying one we have. Now stop acting like your twelve again and do your job"

"This isn't some normal D-rank, you all set this up, you manipulative bastards"

Tsunade, now tipsy from the eight flasks of sake she had drank, was working on number nine. No matter how much she has though, she takes pride in being called manipulative. "As Hokage Naruto, I get to decide what happens and what doesn't, and I have decided that this is the best job for your squad."

"No it isn't you decided this because your a grudge holding hag!"

"Tch no matter what you say I don't make decisions based on grudges."

Furiously he turned and walked up to Sakura getting into her face. "You planned this didn't you! I knew that you couldn't learn to leave things be"

"Don't get mad at me Naruto, I put the job in because Tsunade ordered me to hand over administration of the hospital and focus on teaching these students. That alone will take a day so that I can show the senior medical staff my files and information they need to keep things running. I didn't say one thing about giving this job to these kids"

Hiroshi turned to Raidon. "Do you get the feeling we're being used for something?"

Raidon nodded. "There is definitely something going on that we don't understand"

"Look I'm not doing this, give it to another squad"

"No, Team Nine will accept this mission and complete it per my order. This is non negotiable"

"Tsunade..." He clenched his teeth and swallowed his anger.

She turned and looked towards the genin. "I apologize that Naruto-sensei is an immature punk who once had a goal" She turned back to him and eyed him angrily "Now he's nothing more than a fool who needs directions"

"Uh..."

"He's a brat" She cleared her throat and sat up. "Team Nine your job is to do yard work around Sakura-sensei's house, clean up the house and watch her daughter Aika."

"Lady Hokage" Hiroshi was the one to speak up "If we're training to be in life or death situations and fight why are we doing normal house work for our missions?"

She smiled at his politeness. "Well these missions are part of growing up, it's all about working together to get things done and learning the teamwork to succeed in missions. Now I know it's boring but you wont be doing any actual fighting for probably a month. These jobs help mold your teamwork so that in a fight you can fluidly work as a team becoming, instead of four ordinary genin, a powerful ninja fighting to protect what's important to him"

"Tch, why the hell can't they chase after that stupid cat like we did"

"Because I already gave that mission to Neji's team"

"Figures"

"Shut up and get going Naruto, you've wasted enough of my time today"

"Tch whatever"

* * *

"Etsu have you received any word from Konoha yet?"

"I am sorry my Lord, but we have yet to hear from Lady Temari"

"Alright, you are excused" The female shinobi bowed and took her leave. Gaara stood proudly atop the Kazekage's mansion letting the wind blow freely across his body and watching as his people ran around going about their daily business. "Yuka, have you learned anything new?"

Yuka was, to say the least, his most trusted confidant and soldier, after his siblings of course. She was his guard almost twenty four hours a day, something which he didn't necessarily mind. Everyone in Suna knew about a bodyguard so dedicated to the Kazekage that it had become some sort of game to see if they could spot him or her as he walked down the street. She was always one to stay to the shadows and her appearance was a mystery and a guessing game among the people. There were rumors she was a beautiful young woman who was not only his protector but also his lover, others say it is one of Kankuro's puppets ready to strike at the first sign of trouble. Either way Yuka always stuck to the shadows and only a few high ranking shinobi knew of her and work ethic. In the past three years only Gaara had seen her face outside the mask.

"I don't think they're moving yet my lord, but whoever is in charge of this whole thing is too damn smart. When things come to pass I can't help but fear we'll lose a lot of people."

They were standing side by side, both looking over the village. "I wish I could confidently say that this man behind the scenes truly existed but all evidence points that everything that's happened was either coincidence or someone on the outside. I just don't know"

"My lord after everything that happened with Yuura a few years ago no one would blame you for investigating everything" She turned towards him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want to get too close too early, if I do then these last two years of work would have been for nothing."

Yuka smiled at him beneath her mask. "My lord don't forget that you too need to relax every once in awhile, I don't stand here just so you can take a hit for me or Kankuro or Touma, my job is to give my life for yours and if you relax for a few minutes then you know that I am ever vigilant and will protect you should the need arise."

"I am not worried about my life Yuka, I am worried about my comrades, my friends, my family. If we can't discover the leak or the mole then we stand to lose everything" He turned towards her and looked her straight in the eyes. "I can't look that man in the face if anything happens to even one of my people. I love this village and I love each and every member of it, we need to find out what's going on and we need to do it thoroughly."

Those eyes...those were the eyes she had fallen in love with, the determination, the caring. This is why she would die for this man, whether he willed it or not. "Whatever happens my lord I will stand by you"

He smiled and raised his hand, taking a strand of her hair and running his fingers through it, much to her enjoyment. "So loyal and dutiful as you have always been, I am grateful my dear friend; but remember, that you are not bound to me, remember to seek happiness and keep your life balanced Yuka."

She was blushing furiously at the moment as he looked at her passively and caring, she probably would have fainted by now if it wasn't for the mask that hid her embarrassment. "My lord nothing brings me more joy than ensuring your safety, even if I hadn't sworn to protect you, I have a job to protect this village and without you the Sand will be destroyed."

"My Lord Gaara"

The Kazekage turned and greeted the councilor. "Baki"

"Forgive the intrusion Gaara."

"What intrusion?" Baki looked around to see that Yuka had already disappeared and had seemingly left no trace she had even been standing there a minute ago. He was one of a few of the Hierarchy that Gaara trusted and so he knew that when he was alone there was a good chance Yuka had come out of hiding to speak with him. It had become a sort of defense used by Gaara to confuse anyone who may have heard a second voice or seen a silhouette of another person. Baki knew that there were ninja's within Suna that wanted to see him and peace loving ideals thrown out, but who was in charge and how many were with them was dangerously unknown.

"Of course my Lord, I just came to escort you to the meeting. Lord Rikku has grown impatient and is angrily demanding your presence now, he isn't too happy about finding out Kisho was sent to Konoha as part of your agreement"

He smirked and walked up to Baki. "Then let's hope he doesn't figure out that you're the one who suggested I choose him in the first place." Baki laughed heartily as both men entered the mansion and descended the stairs."

* * *

"Master Kabuto"

The snake lord held up a finger signaling his underling to wait as he grabbed a vial of orange liquid that sat off to his right. He then grabbed a vial of clear liquid from his left and brought both bottles up to his face closely as he very carefully put precisely one drop of the orange into the clear vial. "Hmm no negative reaction, this is good" setting the orange vial down he reached for a stir stick and at a solemn pace he stirred the the contents carefully until they resembled an amber color. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cloth and cleaned the the stick of any dripping chemicals. "Alright then" setting the stick down on the table he reached for a syringe and put the tip in the vial pulling on its cap and filling it up to the top. "Success! Well so far anyway" he turned and grinned evilly at the woman in the chair as she struggled mightily against the straps that held her tied tightly to the chair, the blindfold that covered her sight and the gag that allowed her to only mumble obscenities at her captor.

"Irah Fruhnin ikel dohu"

He walked leisurely towards the woman "Now, now my dear don't blame me that your stuck there, after all I needed test subjects and my wonderful friend who lives in the sand gave me a nice handful of you to use. I should thank him for his delivery of such a young and strong specimen. Now do please calm down or else I may not get it right on the first try"

"Refrece e!"

"No I can't do that, how would I know the reactions of my potions and toxins! Now be a good girl and calm down." He grabbed her arm and held it tightly to the arm of the chair as she tried her best to scream in pain from the strength and force he was using to keep her pinned. "Now this will be quick and painless my dear." He put the syringe in her shoulder and released the liquid into her arm. "See now was that so painful?" He let his grip go from her arm and revealed the dark bruise that was in the shape of his hand. "Alright Riu, what have you got for me? It'll take a few minutes for the results so I might as well kill some time"

The sound ninja Riu, a man who wore sunglasses and had his hia-ate tied securely around his forehead, kneeled and bowed his head. "Yes forgive my intrusion Master, but Akira sent word that they have captured a high ranking ninja from Konoha, she is certain that no one had knowledge of the route he was taking and is sure that no one from the leaf will be able to find him for quite some time. She awaits your orders"

"A high ranking ninja?!?" He gasped and smiled joyfully like a child. "Is it Kakashi? Tell me it's Kakashi!"

"Uhm...I'm sorry my lord it is not the sharingan user"

"Damnit why not?" he sighed "Oh well might as well tell me who it is then"

"It's Konohamaru Sarutobi"

"Oh really?" He put his hand to his chin and grinned as he scratched the bottom. "This is exciting news! A powerful test subject in his own right. Alright tell Akira to keep him healthy and checked until I send for him. I want to make sure he is a healthy and well treated subject so that I can use him multiple times on the final touches of my toxins"

Riu nodded and stood up to his feet, just as he did he heard the sound of shattering glass and immediately looked towards the chair that the 'subject' was tied to. "My lord she..."

Kabuto sighed and walked towards her. "She's reacting violently and throwing up blood and bile, this is most unfortunate. The toxins were too potent and probably caused the intestines and organs to either explode or burst infecting the other areas of her body." He sighed and pulled out a scalpel. "No need for her to suffer anymore" He quickly and violently severed her head from her body and watched it roll on the floor. "Riu I want her head put on ice so I can examine her brain later, meanwhile get a couple of men in here and transport the body to the autopsy room so I can examine what happened."

"Right away Master" Riu turned around flicked his cape behind him as he took off down the corridor of his masters mansion.

* * *

"Alright I want you four to go into the woods and cut down the trees to gather the fifteen bundles of wood we'll need for the frame. I want you guys to remember that you are ninja's and if you work together it should only take you about five hours to gather everything we need." Shikamaru took a puff of his cigarette and blew the smoke towards the students causing them to cough as they brushed the smoke out of their faces. "If you guys take any longer than five hours, for every minute you're late you'll be earning an hours worth of training in addition to the actual building of the barn tomorrow"

"Hey stupid! just how long are we going to be stuck here"

He sneered at Kisho, as it was only ten o'clock in the morning and he'd already had his fill of the kid two hours ago. "It shouldn't take more than four days to finish the barn, but we signed a two week contract, so we are staying here until Mr. Sakaki either says we're done or our contract is up. Now get going I'm starting your timer in one minute, you're to go to the center of the forest, examine the trees and make sure the ones you are cutting down are healthy but old. These are the ones who are in the final stages of their life and can no longer produce the nutrients needed to reproduce and are beginning to die. Don't try and just guess which ones or cut down some random tree, I have shown Temari-sensei the signs to look for and she and I will be nearby, if you're unsure of something ask us and we'll help you, but the choice of cutting it down and if you're right will be yours." He raised his arm and pointed to the tree line. "Now go"

Temari watched as the four genin took off into the woods and as predicted they split up into two groups almost immediately much to her disappointment. "Shikamaru, who was that girl before?"

He started walking towards the tree as she matched him step for step. "Leiko Fukushima, my prized student in everything when it came to pure god-given talent and the worst when it came to being a teammate. She has a long ways to go with the ever glaring chance she may amount to nothing and yet, she has the most potential of anyone in the last five years, in fact she has the skill set to become Hokage."

"Is that why you put her with Naruto and not with us?"

He chuckled. "No I just wanted her out of my hair and suggested she be teamed up with the only person who could tolerate her in-sensitiveness."

"So that Naruto brat...he seemed different"

"Tch he is different from the last time you saw him. When you guys were dealing with your rebellions we came under attack and were outnumbered three to one, Naruto alone pretty much saved us." She happened to glance down to see he had clenched his hand into a fist and was visibly upset by the situation. "unfortunately I miscalculated and my plans went to hell. Using his talents effectively that guy is really a one man army, however he can also be a loose cannon."

"What do you mean?"

"In the middle of the battle I received news that the right flank had been overrun, holding that area was essential because the allies we were able to send word to were coming from that direction. If we got cut off they would have been massacred. So I sent word to Naruto and the men under his command to make their way to that position to counterattack and hold it until the reinforcements came." He cleared his throat as he pulled the cigarette from his mouth. Putting it out he opened a pocket on his vest and put the butt in it. "I also sent the second medical team there prior to the report, a team which Sakura was a part of. I didn't what was happening until I felt the ground shake and heard men screaming for their lives. Luckily none of our men were killed, though a few were wounded, they were able to make it back to the command safely, however they reported that Sakura had been overwhelmed and a couple of grass ninja were about to make the killing blow when Naruto arrived and if you haven't guessed it already, he quickly let his anger consume him and his seal cracked for the first time since Pein's attack on the village."

"So he let the Bijuu take over?"

"Not completely, he let out enough to go on a rampage but the seal is still as strong as ever. Like I said though, he went on a rampage and began killing anyone and everyone that came near him, unfortunately Sakura was recovering at the camp when she woke up and overheard what was happening. When no one was looking she snuck out and made her way to him and when she got there she ran straight towards him screaming at him to stop because he was showing no mercy to anyone. As she got there he attacked her and clamped on to her shoulders sinking his nails into her flesh." He sighed and pushed a branch out of his way as they entered the woods. "I don't know what she did but she got him to recover before he killer her and he saw what he'd done. To say the least he was horrified. He originally joined ANBU and seemed fine until he went on a mission three or four months ago. Only his partner and Lady Hokage know what happened, but whatever did he came back even more changed and angry than he had been. Since then he's been wandering around like Old Jiraiya did keeping his distance from her and I learned from Kakashi that he's also suffering from severe headaches and nightmares which cause him to develop a high fever and make him sweat in an almost inhuman manner."

"Nightmares? Maybe he should talk to Gaara then"

"Tch he's become a really stubborn guy, he'd never ask him for advice"

"So if he's been trying to stay away from her, how come they're working together now?"

He smirked. "Tsunade came up with the idea after we came to the conclusion of the preliminaries of this project. The numbers didn't add up right and one sensei was going to get four students and since he's been acting like an asshole and a child she used his loyalty to Konoha and called him back, she then guilt tripped him into accepting the assignment and working every angle she could to get him under control. As you saw yourself things aren't exactly going according to plan but are working well enough for now"

"So what's the big deal of getting him to work with her? I understand it in one sense but this seems rather excessive"

"Sakura's been waiting for two years for him to come home and be the Naruto she fell in love with. We all just got sick of waiting and decided to remind him he has responsibilities as both a father and her lover."

"Wait a minute...they have a kid?"

"Yea Aika, she's about a year and a half"

"Now things are coming together"

"Indeed. Anyway we should probably catch up to them before they start to cheat and think we're not watching" With that both ninja's started jumping along the trees.

* * *

"Kazekage this is outrageous!" Rikku pounded his fist on the table "How dare you take my son for your stupid program! You know I've never supported this heart to heart relationship we have with the Leaf and now you go and send my son there for your little treaty? You've overstepped your line Gaara!"

"Show the Kazekage some respect Rikku! You should be honored my brother choose your son among one hundred different genin to go and represent Suna among our allies." Kankuro yelled back.

"They are just that! Allies, nothing more than a ceremonial position until we can stand on our own again! We have recovered from the rebellions and the attack by Akatsuki and should now conquer a village like Konoha while they are weak and not be all buddy buddy with them!"

"How dare you suggest we attack them! They were our only friends and a major resource as we rebuilt our forces for the past few years, they could have retaliated when Orochimaru betrayed us but didn't! We have no right to abandon them in their time of need. Without their aid we would never have crushed the rebellions as quick as we did! You are nothing but a war mongering bastard and undeserving of your position councilor!"

"Kissing your brother's ass as always Kankuro! I at least did my part to earn my position unlike you who was born into the line of the Kage"

"You son of a bitch!"

"Enough!" Baki stood up and pointed at each councilor to quiet down. "You are men of Suna! Not wild barbarians, now let your Kazekage speak his word!"

Gaara looked around at his advisers and eyed each one of them carefully until he rested his gaze on Rikku's angry visage. "Councilor you have every right to be upset with my decision, but what I say is final, you have undoubtedly earned your place among this council and I will not question that position, however you must learn to accept the decisions I make and be satisfied with them in your own way. Kisho was chosen to go because of his skill and knowledge, I decided he would be a good representation of our village."

"Damnit Gaara!"

"The issue is closed Rikku" Baki glared at the councilor until it was clear that he understood his yelling and whining was going to do nothing on the subject at hand. Angry at the situation Rikku stood up and stormed out of the room. "Now we've had more reports that prisoners and other ninja have started to go missing during prisoner transfers and missions. What makes this unusual is that they all seem to be ambushed as though someone knows exactly where they will meet and when they will be there."

* * *

Leiko marveled at the size of sensei's house. "Who would of guessed that Sakura-sensei lived in a place like this? It's so beautiful!"

Gina looked around and marveled at it herself. "It really is a nice place to live, it's so roomy and cozy"

Raidon nudged Hiroshi and chuckled. "Hey I bet this place is probably a mansion compared to whatever piece of junk Naruto-sensei lives in, hell I bet the moment he first stepped in here he could only wish he lived here!"

"Alright you maggots!" Naruto announced begrudgingly. "You job is to have this place cleaned inside and out by the time Sakura-sensei returns. Work as a team and you'll be done in no time."

"What are you going to do?"

"Me?" he sat down on the couch in the living room "I, my dear Leiko, am going to take a nap since I don't get much sleep anymore"

"What the hell? How can you be such a great ninja with how lazy you are?"

He scoffed at Raidon's angry accusation and laughed it off. "Raidon I've been fighting for my life since the day I was born, even now I am fighting, I think I have earned myself a little shuteye." He yawned loudly and obnoxiously to make sure the genin heard it loud and clear. "Alright then, the tools for the garden are in the closet by the door, the cleaning accessories for the house are in the closet near the kitchen and the baby is upstairs in the master bedroom. I hope one of you knows how to change a diaper"

"Why?"

The sound of crying started filling the house as Aika made it known to the world...she needed a new diaper. "Good night children"

The genin just stared dumbfounded at their sensei. "What the hell? I don't know how to change a diaper! I'm an only child"

"Me too"

"I am as well"

Leiko, Raidon, and Gina all turned and looked at Hiroshi who took a couple of seconds to realize exactly why they were looking at him. "Ah crap...fine I'll change the stupid kid"

Raidon laughed at his friends' misfortune until Leiko started pushing him towards the door. "Raidon you'll go outside and start pulling the weeds from the garden"

"Who the hell made you the queen?"

"I am in charge because I am not only the most talented in leadership, but I have the list that Sakura-sensei entrusted to me"

"Isn't a leader not supposed to be completely worthless?"

"Shut up!"

"I've decided that I don't want to go out to the garden."

"Naruto-sensei said we have to work together!"

"Yea? Well I don't remember agreeing that you get to call the shots!"

"Uhm Raidon?" Gina tried to get their attention with her soft spoken tone. "Leiko?" She watched as they both argued back and forth. Gina sighed and grabbed her bag and mumbled to herself. "I guess I'll go clean the study."

Leaving Leiko and Raidon to their argument she grabbed the feather duster and a broom from the closet and walked through the kitchen and into the study that sat in the back of the house. The minute she entered the room she couldn't help but stare at all the pictures and work's of art that graced the wall and the desk. There were pictures that looked like Sakura-sensei's old team with Naruto-sensei, that grey-haired ninja from this morning and some other weird guy as well as different pictures of her and Naruto-sensei growing up through the years, there were a few with the Hokage and Naruto as well as one with a blonde haired girl and other people and then there was one on the desk with her holding a baby in her arms whom Gina assumed was her daughter. With all of them however there was something strange that didn't escape her eyes.

"They both look so happy in all of them..." as she marveled the photos she came to a dead stop at one that looked to place both sensei's at around fifteen or sixteen years old. "It's...him" She saw the ninja in black with dark hair and those same dark and lonely eyes, the one who had given her the drawing. "He called himself Sai right?" She pulled out the scroll and examined the lines and brushstrokes that were the mark of an artist. As she studied them she noticed how they had a unique curve to them and had a different style and meaning that she hadn't seen in other works of art. She looked up and noticed that some of the paintings on the wall bore the same style of stroke and creativity. "So this man knows Sakura-sensei? But how?" She turned her attention back to the photo. "They were teammates? Then that means that Naruto-sensei knows him to?" She rolled the scroll back up and stuck it back into her pack.

"Maybe if I am very careful I can learn something else about that black-haired ninja and how he knew what my dad looked like." As she let her curious and bold side take over, she walked over to the desk and opened the lower right drawer. As she carefully shifted through all the loose papers in the drawer she noticed that they all seemed to be old medical reports talking about some sort of poisonous chakra but didn't go into too great of detail. As she grabbed the last few sheets in the drawer she noticed a leather bound journal resting on the bottom and conspicuously towards the back of drawer. Gina smiled wickedly, something that no one has ever seen or expected her to do, as she concluded that its conspicuous location clearly meant that it was a private item. "It won't hurt if I take just a tiny peek right?" She grabbed the journal and carefully slid it out and set it on the desk. She then propped herself up in the soft leather chair and undid the tie keeping the journal sealed. After looking around one more time to make sure no one was looking she carefully opened it to the first page and began reading.

"_Dear unborn child,_

_ This is your Aunt Ino writing this first entry. Your mother is still recovering from her wounds here in the hospital and man they are severe, she's lucky to be alive and even more lucky to learn that not only are you still alive but, just the fact that she is pregnant with you! It's so exciting that after everything that has happened in the past few months that a little bit of light is shining brightly through all of it. That's right you are that bright light. When your mother found out she was having you she was overjoyed and excited, after all none of us even knew she had gotten this close to your father! But as you will learn scary situations can cause people to do things like your mom and dad did. After all there were ninja's from other villages trying to destroy us and it was your father who beat them back. Unfortunately your mom was hurt in all the fighting and even got in the way of one of your dad's attacks. So she is still recovering from her injuries. I know you won't understand this for a long time but your dad has a scary power that can cause him to forget who he is, but that's not why I'm writing this to you. I am writing this to help you learn who your dad is and why he is a man we all love and care for. You see when your mom found out she was having you she was really excited and happy and so were all of us, so we went to tell your dad and he was really happy to hear that you were okay but he has been sad ever since the battle and ever since he hurt your mom. He's become scared for both of you and has decided it's better off you don't know who he is or anything about him. All of us, your parents friends, have decided to let him have his space and leave him alone for now, but there is no way we're never going to let you know about how cool and awesome your dad really is, so when the time comes and if your dad isn't around we'll have your mom Sakura show you this journal so you can learn all about the most awesome, caring, and loving friend in the world and your dad, Naruto Uzumaki._

"No way..."

* * *

**NOTES: Sorry the Chapter took so long and I know it isn't up to quality but I hope I did a good enough job for all of you to like it! Anyway I really needed to get it out because 1. I needed to get you guys a new chapter to read! And two I am a bit perturbed at the newest release in the manga xD anyway**

**Read and Review. Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I Have noticed that eventually I really, really, really need to clean up chapters 1-4 and maybe and by that I mean I need to destroy all that useless stuff that I haven't carried over into these later chapters. Some of it still sticks but yea in the two years since I started and the way Manga has gone (btw I am happy with the way its going again, however if … well yea better not happen the way I fear xD) I need to fix and tie up the many, many loose ends that start this fiction out. **

**Chapter 9**

**Aika Uzumaki  


* * *

**

_The room was filled with the stench of a sewage drain and the lights flickered on and off as though they were denied maintenance for all these long years. Although no actual plumber would be able to reach this place, after all it was a figment of his imagination, a creation to house his cellmate deep within his conscience. There would be no escape for him, not after what he did, not after what he had seen, this was his fate, this was his damnation._

"_**Kukuku, Naruto..."**_

_The Kyuubi paced back and forth within his cage as though he were a predator encircling his prey. A scowl present on his face Naruto stood in front of the bars, his eyes following his prisoners' every movement, every flinch. He knew caution was the first rule in dealing with this creature, a creature who's very growl from his mouth would be poisonous in the real world, his every step deadly, so why chance it having a similar effect here._

"_**Naruto" **__He paused curiously to question him. "W__**here are we?" **__Not once losing his step or disrupting the flow of his movement's "__**It is unlike you to come here and visit me so soon after your last." **__In the shadows, that were his mind, he started laughing; a sound so sinister and piercing to the normal ear "__**Perhaps you are merely trying again to conquer what you have unleashed. How foolish" **__He paused and spoke his next words slowly. "__**How Naïve."**_

_The fox stopped his pacing and stared directly into the eyes of his host. The blue orbs that looked showed neither fear nor cowardice, they showed an anger residing deep in his heart and in his mind. The grinning fox lunged, with all his strength, at the bars of the seal._

"_**Release me! So that I may kill all of you!"**_

_Not even flinching at the giant paw that was now a few mere inches from his nose, he took a step forward. "Bastard..." He mumbled, his anger was clearly on display at the way his body was shaking and his fists were tightened. "This is between me and you!" The Kyuubi grinned as his eyes filled with bloodlust and excitement at the odd way his host was acting. "I am the one in charge, this is my body and you have no right to anything" He took another step forward and firmly grasped the fox's ankle. "I'll never forgive you!" Using all his strength he threw the Kyuubi back, his paw hitting the metal bars of the seal, causing a small shockwave as his massive form hit the ground. "Tch" He looked down at his hand to see the flesh of his palm had burned away._

"_**Kukuku..."  


* * *

**_

"Just because you've spent your entire life training some stupid family inherited skill, doesn't give you automatic leadership over your peers! You have to be accepted by us before we'll follow you!" Raidon pushed Leiko to the ground causing her tumble over and rest on her stomach. Grunting she pushed herself up off the ground and shook her head free of any confusion before finally turning around to look at her teammate with angry eyes in the shape of daggers.

"I'm the leader because I have the natural talent for it!" She emphasized herself by pointing to her chest and raising her voice. "Also I didn't see you jumping up and volunteering for it yourself, so somebody has to make the decisions!" As she finished her argument she returned the favor and pushed him back causing him to stumble, but not fall, and as he regained his footing he looked up only to see her tackle him to the ground.

"Well I personally think Hiroshi is more suited to the role of a leader than you are!" He continued to argue as he struggled against her fists.

"If he wanted to lead he would have said something you jerk!" She swung at his face only to find that she had thrown too much into her punch and was now off balance. Seeing this opportunity, Raidon grabbed her wrist and flipped her over and off of him.

"Shouldn't a leader at least know their Taijutsu?" He climbed on top of her and pinned her down.

"The qualities of a leader are not based on their skill set alone!" She struggled against his superior strength.

"You're such a hypocrite! I've been saying that the whole time!" For how small her muscles were he noticed that he was struggling to keep her from breaking free.

"You have not! All you've been saying is how much you hate me and don't want to..." She stopped and started sniffing the air.

"Don't want to what?"

The look on her face was one of worry. "Hey Raidon let me up"

"Tch, yea right, like I would do that only for you to attack me"

"Stop being an idiot! Don't you smell something burning?" He stared at her as he contemplated whether or not to believe her.

Noticing that he had inadvertently loosened his grip on her wrists, she grabbed his side and threw him off. "Why don't you use your freaking nose you idiot" She stood up and dusted herself off. Shutting her eyes she began sniffing the air.

"What are you doing?" The sarcasm in his voice didn't go unnoticed as he brushed the girl stink off of himself.

Leiko opened her eyes and glared at him. "Why don't you make yourself useful and help me figure out what's burning so we can put it out before it burns down sensei's house"

Raidon sighed, crossed his arms, and leaned back against the wall he was standing by. "I don't smell anything Leiko"

Shutting her eyes again she let her nose lead her around the room. "I'm telling you that something's burning and knowing you you're just saying that to disagree with me because it disgusts you that I may just be right about something"

"Tch whatever." He looked away and yawned as he let Leiko walk aimlessly around the room.

She continued sniffing as she used her senses to keep track of where she was walking. "I think I got it!"

Raidon turned his attention back to her and widened his eyes in surprise. "Uh Leiko..."

"Shut up I found it." She opened her eyes and looked down. The look on her face was one of just plain passiveness, her eyes were flat and her mouth was in a frown. "Really?" She turned to Raidon and looked at him. "Should I really have been surprised at this?" She pointed at the sleeping Naruto and growled in an irritating manner. "Why does whatever happen have to be focused around this stupid guy!"

Normally in this situation Raidon would find something funny or find some way to mock his cocky teammate. However, he noticed that her original thought of something being amiss, was actually dead on. "Hey is it just me or isn't a ninja of his caliber sleeping awfully well for all the noise we just made?"

"Why?" She sneered

"Just do it!"

She scoffed at him and carefully looked at their sensei's face. She noticed he had a scowl on his face and was grunting lightly, was it pain? He also seemed to be sweating and was clearly somewhat uncomfortable. "I think he's having some kind of nightmare." She was whispering in hopes that she wouldn't wake him up thinking he would be so angry that they'd have to do more training. She then reached over and carefully turned his arm over. She froze and stared at his hand for a minute before she started gagging and looking as though she was going throw her breakfast up.

"Hey Leiko! What's wrong?!" Still gagging from the sight and smell all she could do was point at their sensei. Raidon walked over to him slowly and turned his hand over carefully. In the two days they had known their sensei, Raidon had not liked him one bit or respect him in any way and yet...he couldn't understand what this was. "His flesh is slowly burning away as though he's holding his hand in a fireplace..." He shut his eyes and thought back to something their sensei had said earlier.

"_Raidon I've been fighting for my life since the day I was born, even now I am fighting, I think I have earned myself a little shuteye." _

Raidon stared at Naruto's face. "_Sensei, what the hell are you?"  


* * *

_

"_**You seem upset Naruto" **__The Kyuubi laughed snidely "__**You seek to blame me for everything that's happened, you want to fight me and find justification in what you've done."**_

_Naruto growled and took another step towards the seal. "Everything is your fault! Everything I've done has been to protect my village to protect my friends and family!"_

_The Kyuubi paced back and forth as he grinned profusely at his host._

"_**Even in my weakened state you have no chance to win any fight against me and even if you did that would mean you would be destroying yourself. This is something you fear, yes I can see it, you fear running your name into the ground, bringing dishonor to your father, and giving the villagers a reason to shun your little bastard child."**_

"_I fear nothing!"_

"_**Is that so?"**_

_The demon stopped and again they met, their eyes locking on to each other._

"_**You went through that pitiful excuse for training and learned how to channel my chakra with your own without losing control. Unfortunately for you I now know and see everything you do, here you learn how to use me like some pawn! and now seek an escape a reason for your vengeance, a justification for your means!"**_

"_Shut up you bastard!"He covered his ears as he tried to ring all the fox's comments as hallow lies_

"_**You learned to tap into my power and then hurt everyone and everything you loved. You come here seeking answers to your questions, you come here to prove that it wasn't you who did or does these 'aggressive' things; but you know don't you Naruto..."**_

"_I said shut up!" He wanted to charge at him and kick his face in, but something was stopping him, something was making his head hurt and his body was writhing with pain._

"_**You know that this bloodlust you've felt is truly you! The minute you first unleashed our combined power in battle you hurt that girl and when you two 'conceived' your litter a part of me went with her. I am you and you are me, and you have no hope to ever separate us ever again..."**_

"_No I will do it!" The ringing in his head was slowly getting louder, making it feel as though his head was going to burst and explode._

"_**Release me Naruto...give in to your bloodlust and kill them all, you cannot deny you want it...so stop struggling"**_

"_No..."_

"_**You know it's true...We are one!"**_

"_Tch" He laughed through the bursts of pain coursing through his body. "I will never let you take over and I will learn to control you and I will put you back in your place"_

"_**A challenge you cannot hope to comprehend. You lost the moment you thought you had me tamed."**_

"_You should know me better than that fox" He struggled through the pain, it was a feeling of being stabbed over and over, and stood up on his feet taking a battle stance. "If there is one thing I'll never give up on it's fighting you"_

"_**Amusing, though it takes more than your simple guts to force me into being subjugated. Since you have again provided me entertainment I'll let you in a small secret. My essence no matter where is connected in different ways that you could never understand and if someone has my essence and no proper network of chakra to keep it compressed it will react to its main host"**_

"_As if I'd believe anything you say"_

_Grinning madly the Kyuubi entranced Naruto in his eyes once again._

"_**Every action you take, everything you experience involving my essence will cause 'her' pain and all she can do is cry and with her chakra network still developing she will have no way of protecting herself"**_

"_You..I'll kill you!!" He started running head on towards the seal._

"_**Go ahead feed your anger, your bloodlust and seal her fate!"  


* * *

**_

"Hey Leiko..." Raidon kept his eyes focused on his sensei. He'd noticed that Naruto had begun growling and was sweating even more than before, in addition to that he was beginning to bleed out of his eye sockets. "Leiko something's wrong with him, we need help! Someone anyone!"

Leiko, hearing the desperation in his voice, nodded and took off running. "_We need help, we need it quick somebody" _She ran out the door and looked around hoping to see an adult, someone somewhere. "Damnit where the hell are they when you actually need them!" She took off running down the street. "Where" she started speaking between breathes "is everybody?" She looked up to see a figure sitting on a rooftop, who was it?

She stopped and narrowed her eyes to focus on the silhouette. "_Wait I've seen him before!" _Great what was his name again? "Uh...uhm Ka...ka.." She turned her head to see a vegetable vendor selling his goods to passerby's. "Kakarot!!"

Kakashi turned his head, a questionable look on his face, and spotted a girl pointing at him in an animated fashion. "Did....did she just call me a carrot?"

Leiko was clearly getting frustrated by his lack of acknowledgment, or so that's what all the villagers assumed by her ridiculous yelling. "Great I don't think he realizes I'm talking to him! Grrr....Hey!" She pointed at him and screamed at the top of her lungs. "Stupid Pervy Grey-Haired Sensei! I need your help!"

Kakashi jumped down as quick as his natural speed could take him and landed behind her, quickly covering her mouth as he looked around nervously at the looks he was receiving by the various women of the marketplace. "My name is Kakashi-sensei, please remember that" He laughed nervously as he released her.

"Leiko what are you doing?" Forgetting about Kakashi, she turned to see another old classmate, Makato, along with Kozo and Ikki. Makato is a girl with short dark brown hair and brown eyes, Kozo was a little chubby and bald but that did nothing to affect his speed in which he finished atop of their class, while Ikki had blue hair and green eyes and was often considered Hiroshi's equal when it came it all around skills.

"It's not like you to make a complete fool of yourself idiot" The girl sneered at her classmate as another of what Leiko considered her many rivals.

"Makato I don't have time for this!" She looked up to see Kozo holding onto a struggling cat and his face all cut up and scratched. "Wait...what are you guys doing to that cat?"

"This was our first mission and we completed it successfully!" Makato did a pose of victory while Ikki and Kozo rolled their eyes.

"You may have completed your objective" Leiko looked up to see a man with giant, soulless like pupils and long brown hair, that was tied back in a ponytail, that fell to his waist. "But on a simple mission such as this five hours is far too long"

Makato scowled while Leiko smirked in a bemused manner at her. "Yes Neji-sensei"

Leiko turned her attention back to Neji and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you're an adult!" Neji raised a brow at her in question.

Kakashi sighed and tapped her on the shoulder. "You forget about your surroundings pretty quickly don't you kid?"

"Uh right sorry Kakashi-sensei"

Looking at her closer he realized just who she was. "Wait a minute, I know you, your Naruto's student aren't you? You're supposed to be on a mission right now"

"Oh right! Please we need your help!" She began pulling at his sleeve. "There's something wrong with sensei!"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and looked to Neji, who met his gaze, while he continued questioning Leiko. "What do you mean?"

"He set us about our mission and said he was going to take a nap and before we knew it something was really, really wrong with him!" The two men noticed she was clearly disturbed and somewhat frightened at what was happening.

"That fool!" Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder and looked her straight in the eyes. "Where exactly is he?"

"Sakura-sensei's place"

Kakashi saw the look in Neji's eyes "Neji, I'll take care of it, you have an obligation to your students" The Hyuuga nodded reluctantly and started walking with his student's towards the Hokage mansion.

"Neji-sensei" Makato inquired. "Do you know what Leiko was talking about?"

Keeping his look straight forward he answered her question in a precise and quick manner. "I do and understand when I say this, repeat to no one what you heard today, I trust you as my students" The three looked at each and shrugged their shoulders before acknowledging their sensei's request, it was no skin off their shoulders whether or not they knew.

Kakashi nodded and pulled Leiko closer to his body. "Hold on tight kid, this'll be quick" Using his right hand he held up two fingers and shut his eyes. Leiko then noticed that the leaves on the ground and the dirt was starting to kick up in some whirlwind like dance.  


* * *

"Why do I get the feeling I'm always going to get these stupid dirty jobs." Hiroshi plugged his nose as he threw the dirty diaper into the trash. "Damnit that's disgusting!" He sighed as he found the clean diapers and remembered when he first learned how to change a diaper.

"_Hiroshi I need you to learn how to do this so please pay attention"_

"_But mom! This is woman's work, that's what dad said!"_

_She chuckled as she unbuckled the clasps. "Then you should tell your father when he gets back from his mission that he and I should pop out a girl instead of more boys"_

"_Pop...out?"_

"_Nothing you'll know what I mean someday, now hand that bottle over there"_

_He jumped off the chair and grabbed the baby powder from the table. "This one?"_

_She looked over her shoulder and nodded. "yea that's the one" He ran over and set the bottle next to her. "Now remember when you're old enough and have a kid of your own, you can impress your wife with your knowledge of this process!"_

He chuckled as he finished changing the little girl's diaper. "I still don't completely understand the whole popping out thing...but thanks mom" A small tear rolled down his face as he remembered his mom's loving hugs and caring personality, it was when she died that his dad had changed.

Aika laughed as Hiroshi picked her up and looked at her facial features. "You know you look...familiar somehow..."

"Nato! Nato"

"Nah-to? What the heck is that?" The girl clapped her hands as he walked over to her crib. "You know I must look like the biggest pansy right now..." He set her down in her crib and tucked her in. "Seriously I'm twelve years old and I have more knowledge of taking care of this kind of stuff than my dad, I mean come on!" He watched as she laughed at the frustrated look on his face. "Oh you think it's funny do you? Huh yea do you?" He put his hands next to his mouth and pulled his lips apart making a goofy looking face. Aika started laughing loudly at the silly face the boy was putting on. "Tch, you babies are all the same"

The laughter he had heard though had slowly started to turn into small muffled cries. He watched her closely as she started squirming uncomfortably and her face was slowly getting red. Hiroshi reached his hand in her crib and pressed the back of his hand to her forehead. "No way...there is no way you should get that hot in a few minutes."

He ran to the bathroom that was one room over and started running the cold water at full blast, grabbing a towel, that was sitting near the sink, he threw it in and started soaking it. After a few seconds he turned off the nozzle and wrung the towel dry of its excess water, then as quick as he could, he ran back into the room and folded the damp towel neatly in his hands. "Girl if you die or something" He focused his gaze on her and snapped his voice in his frustration "I am not gunna be happy with you!" pressing the cool towel lightly against her forehead, he took deep breaths and prayed that things didn't get worse."This is so unreal...I need help...I need help...Raidon!" He yelled. Hearing no answer he tried again "Leiko!...Gina!..." With a feeling of abandonment and a sensation as though he was trapped in a cage with no way out he struggled to keep his emotions in check and began to cry conflicting tears...he wasn't ready for this kind of stuff... "Sensei...."

Realizing he had no time to panic, he wiped the tears from his eyes and the sweat from his brow. Biting his hand as hard as he could, hard enough to draw blood, he spoke aloud to reassure himself.. "I don't have time for weakness" Turning his attention back to Aika he felt the towel quickly loosing the cool feeling of the water as it warmed up against her skin. With no time to think he reacted according to his senses and quickly ran back to the bathroom to wet another towel. "Damnit...somebody answer me!"  


* * *

"Damnit Leiko where are you?" Raidon paced back and forth as he kept a watchful eye on their sensei. He noticed that his face had started losing color and his skin was not only getting clammy but somehow was heating up to a ridiculous level that he when he got close he could almost feel the heat resonating from his skin.

"Damnit somebody answer me!" Raidon turned around and looked up the stairs.

"Hiroshi?" he yelled back.

"About damn time!" Hiroshi stopped at the top of the stairs and yelled down to his friend. "There's something wrong with Sakura-sensei's daughter!"

Raidon looked at Naruto and then at the stairwell and then back to Naruto again. "..Like what is happening?"

"She's burning up and sweating ridiculously, we need medicine or something! And I need a bag of ice to keep her cool or something!

"Dude something's happening to Naruto-sensei too! I can't just leave him like this, he's bleeding out of his freaking' eye sockets!"

"Well send up Leiko or Gina or something!"

Raidon swore under his breath as he scanned the room for any sign of Gina. "Gina! Where are you? Gina!"

_Dear Little Aika,_

_You were born today and your mom is so proud to hold you in her arms! I've never seen her look so happy and yet...she's so sad your dad isn't here to see you, he's acting so pigheaded again and refuses to-_

"Gina!!" Hearing her name Gina lifted her head and looked towards the door. "Gina where are you?!?"

"_Raidon?..he sounds...upset?" _She immediately jumped out of the chair and ran out of the study, just what was so wrong that he sounded like he was in trouble? She turned the corner and ran up to him. "What is it?"

He turned around and without thinking pulled her into a hug. "Thank you so much for being within hearing distance!" Gina was frozen as she blushed from the contact. Unsure of what he was talking about she pushed back into a more 'comfortable' position of non touching...

"Wha-what's the matter?"

"Look I have no idea what's going on here, but Leiko ran to get help because Naruto-sensei...there's something wrong with him and Hiroshi just yelled down saying that the baby..."

"You mean Aika?"

"Yea Aika.." He paused and looked at her "What do you mean Aika?"

"That's her name" She smiled.

"How do you, never mind look there's something wrong with her too, she's like burning up like he is!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Go fill a bag with ice or something and get it up to him!"

She nodded and ran towards the kitchen. Raidon shook his head in frustration, he was so confused and unsure of what to do... "Leiko where the hell are you!"

"Right here" He turned around to see Leiko had found that Silver-haired sensei...what was his name again...Kenshin?

"Move aside" Kakashi walked over to Naruto and ripped off his vest. "Don't worry kids he'll be fine" He then pulled up his short and exposed his stomach. It was here that Leiko noticed a strange drawing on his stomach, perhaps a seal? that was now visibly and boldly showing itself on his skin.

"Kenichi-sensei what is that on his stomach?"

"It's Kakashi and that is something he will tell you about when he is ready" Reaching into one of his pockets he pulled out a seal and placed it between his hands, he made the hand signs for boar, ram, and snake several times over before finally channeling his chakra into the scrap of paper in his hand. He then pressed it down on Naruto's seal releasing his chakra and sending a small shock wave through his body. Raidon began to slowly approach them before Kakashi held up his hand. "No! Stay back for a second"

Just as he said that Naruto opened his eyes violently and put his hand around Kakashi's neck, using his chakra and quickly pinned up against the wall and looked straight into his eyes. "I'll kill you for this you bastard!"

Leiko and Raidon were shocked and scared at the viciously look in their sensei's eyes, not only did they have a murderous intent to them, they were also blood red. "Sensei!"

Naruto shook his head and looked over his shoulder to see Leiko visibly worried and looking at him in a frightened manner, slowly the rage left his eyes and they returned to their traditional deep ocean blue color. He then turned to see Kakashi had uncovered his sharingan ready to fight him if he needed to. "Damnit.." he whispered. "Sensei"

"You're alright now Naruto, but I thought you would have the smarts to take my warnings to heart"

Naruto released his grip from around Kakashi's neck and slowly slid back to sitting on the couch as he caught his breath. He then put his hands to his face only to feel a warm liquid feeling, pulling his hands away he saw they were covered in blood, he then looked at the faces of his students to see the same look of fear and horror in their eyes that he had seen many different times. "Damnit" he cursed softly under his breath.

It was here that Gina ran around the corner and was about to ascend the stairs when she stopped and looked at the scene in front of her. "Naruto-sensei?" He turned and looked at her, blood smear and everything, and they locked eyes. One thing he noticed however was that she didn't harbor a look of fear or horror, instead it was one of concern. "Are you alright?" She noticed that, if only for a moment, he had a look of loneliness and sadness. He nodded in answer to her question, she then looked to see who it was that sitting next to him. "Oh hey! You're Kurama-sensei right?"

Kakashi groaned. "It's Kakashi Hatake"

"Right sorry about that"

Naruto looked at the bag of ice in her hands and quickly inquired about it. "Is that for me?"

She looked down at the bag of ice before realizing. "No it's for Aika" She turned and started running up the stairs. "Hiroshi said that she needed help!"

The look on Naruto's face was of fear and anger as he realized.

"_**Every action you take, everything you experience involving my essence will cause 'her' pain and all she can do is cry and with her chakra network still developing she will have no way of protecting herself"**_

"No..." He quickly ascended the stairs following the girl.

"Kurosaki-sensei?"

Kakashi sighed and turned towards Leiko. "That's the third name you've given me today..."

"Huh?"

"It's Kakashi...please remember Kakashi, I'm a famous ninja, they call me copy cat and all I want you to do is call me Kakashi...okay?"

"Uh right...can you tell us what's wrong with Naruto-sensei?"

He looked at both children carefully and examined them with his eye. He then looked up the stairs as he contemplated the situation. "It is not within my right to tell you. I am sorry" He stood up, put a hand in his pouch, and started walking towards the door. "Don't worry about your sensei, he'll be fine now and know that someday you will all see the good side in him" He pulled out his book and started reading as he walked out the door.

Raidon and Leiko looked at each other silently for a good five minutes before Raidon finally spoke up. "I guess we should see how everyone else is doing huh?" They didn't look at each other on the way up the stairs, both were still trying to understand everything that had taken place. As they reached the top of the stairs they made the slow walk to the room, unsure of what they would find or see they both kept their guard up and as they approached the room they heard something that was very foreign to their ears.

"_Listen up my little one,_

_I have a tale to tell you,_

_About 'The Gallant Jiraiya'_

_and all he fought and slew"_

Raidon and Leiko looked at each other with dumbfounded looks. "Is someone singing?" They both poked their heads around the corner to see Hiroshi and Gina sitting on the bed watching Naruto-sensei sing and rock the girl back and forth.

"_He was a frog, who fought a snake,_

_and in the end beat the stakes,_

_it's because of him we know the truth,_

_of 'The Great and Gallant Jiraiya'"_

They both walked into the room slowly and were immediately spotted by their sensei who looked at them for only a second or two before turning his gaze back to the little girl sleeping in his arms. Raidon walked up and sat down next to Hiroshi while Leiko sat in between Gina and Hiroshi. "So" Raidon began. "What's going on?"

"For some reason when Naruto-sensei came in her fever dropped and she began to calm down, then he picked her up and just started rocking her and singing to her...I don't know whether to be in shock, awe, or just plain scared."

Gina chuckled and smiled in a very cute manner at her teammates. "I know why he's doing it!" She was singing it in a cheerful manner.

They all turned and stared at her curiously, giving her looks that she fed off of as she rarely had the kind of attention she was now receiving. "That little girl's name is Aika Kushina Uzumaki" She smiled proudly. Her teammates stood their with stupid looks on their faces as they tried to piece together what she just said, noticing this she sighed and frowned as she explained further. "That's Naruto-sensei and Sakura-sensei's daughter..."

"Ooooooooh" they all three said in unison before turning back and staring at their sensei.

"_He called himself the Sage of Toads,_

_he fought and wrote books for mainly the old,_

_but none was better than the one he told,_

_called "The Tale of the Gallant Jiraiya"_

"Aren't any of you surprised? Or excited or something?" She questioned.

Raidon spoke up for the group. "Yea I am, in fact I'm going to probably be shouting in shock in a few minutes, but after everything that's happened in the last hour, I can honestly say this news hasn't hit me yet" He smiled for a moment before correcting his statement. "Never mind it's hitting me now....No fucking way!!"

"_For he was the Gallant Jiraiya"  


* * *

_

"He what?!?" The charts Sakura had been holding were quickly dropped on the ground creating a mess of paper scattered across the hall of the hospital. "That...imbecile!" Kakashi flinched and put up his guard as he watched his student's face slowly turning a shade of red that made her pink hair not stand out so much. "What the hell is he doing being that irresponsible! What if he..." She clenched her fists and started marching down the hall, her footsteps heavy with anger, towards the stairs.

"Sakura" The call of her sensei, at this moment, was no match for the call of a protective mama going to check on her baby. "Sakura listen to me" She hesitated for a second before acknowledging the seriousness in his face. Turning around, she gave him her full attention.

"What is it?" the tone of her voice signaled more irritation than question, but Kakashi knew that it wasn't a misplaced tone. Casually walking up to her, never taking his eyes away from hers, he put his hand on her shoulder and lightly gripped it.

"For the past two years you have been trying your best to keep Naruto in your life" Feeling her reaction through the grip on her shoulder he continued. "No one knows better than you that even though he can be the biggest idiot, he also has one of the smartest minds, biggest hearts, and most important a caring soul." Feeling that she had calmed down, he released his grip and walked towards the window, looking out towards the village he continued talking. "If there is one thing we have always been able to do, it's being able to trust him." Looking over his shoulder he smiled at her back. "If it makes you feel better I'm pretty sure I heard him singing as I left" Turning herself around, she looked at him inquisitively. "The words weren't exactly the same, but it is a melody and song I haven't heard in twenty years. The last time I heard it was the night I watched my sensei sing something like it to his new born son."

The look on her face was full of sadness as she stared at the cold hard floor, clutching at her heart she tried her best to speak. "Sensei I..."

"Sakura, whether it comes naturally to you, a little progress was made in this mad situation, but don't give up" She stared at him passively. "One little thing won't change his way of thinking. You, of all people, are most familiar with this." She clutched at her chest reliving the pain that had scarred her once smooth skin. "Why don't you head home Sakura, I'll let the Hokage know what's going on."

"Sensei I have too much work to finish"

"Sakura" He smiled one of his many lighthearted works of art. "Forget your sense of duty for just one day"

The second she shut her eyes he had disappeared out the window and left her standing there as she quietly contemplated over what he had told her. "_Is he finally coming back to us? Can we really be a happy family?"_ Smiling at her thoughts, she descended the stairs.

A young medic, going through her training at the hospital, came around the corner and gasped at the sight she saw. "Oh no!" She fell on her knees and started gather the charts that had been scattered across the floor. "Lady Sakura lost her temper again!"  


* * *

"I see" Tsunade leaned back in her chair. "You think she's there?"

Hitoku nodded. "I believe it could be her, but the only lead I've found to be solid is that there is a powerful lieutenant there, she calls herself Akira. The man I interrogated mentioned that no one actually knows what she looks like as she dons a cowl and cloak."

Tsunade chuckled as she took a sip of sake. "Hmm I can't imagine who else we know that does that?"

Hitoku scoffed. "Your sarcasm is unnecessary and uncalled for my lady." Taking a closer look he examined her eyes and coming to the conclusion that this wasn't the first glass she'd had today. "How much have you had today Lady Tsunade?"

"Tch" She grinned and finished what she had in her cup. "This is my, sixteenth bottle" Reaching for the bottle she filled her cup again.

Hitoku sighed. "Don't you think you've had enough?"

He could clearly see the smile that was now on her face was most definitely being forced. "It's amazing how much one learns to drink when they try to forget the death of their best friend"

"Of course, please forgive me, I didn't mean to insult Master Jiraiya's memory"

Tsunade frowned as she stared at Hitoku. "You know better than I do what it's like to lose your 'best friend'" Reaching down she opened one of her drawers and pulled out a cup. "Here" Tossing the cup to Hitoku she offered up some of the sake she was drinking. "Join me"

Setting the cup on the desk he refused the offer. "I'm sorry I can't"

"Hana...drop the damn persona and take off that stupid cloak and have a drink, that's an order" Hesitantly Hitoku pulled back his hood revealing the mask of a dog and a long head of blonde hair that sat tied back in a ponytail. He then reached up and unclasped the mask on his face and pulled it off, revealing _**her **_blue eyes and smooth face. Tsunade chuckled as she filled Hana's glass. "Are you sure you're not using a jutsu like me? Your skin seems to be remarkably well taken care off, you still look like your twenty!"

Hana blushed at her comments. "Please my lady, I deserve no such compliments"

"Now there's a face I've not seen in years" Hana quickly reached for her sword and took a step back before realizing who the intruder that popped in through the window was. "You look good by the way"

Realizing who it was she sheathed her sword and sat back down. "Captain Kakashi...please forgive me I didn't know it was you"

"After everything you've given up Hana, you have no reason to apologize for caution" Setting himself on the window sill he turned to look at her. "Did I hear you right before? You think you found your sister?"

"Yes I think she's in charge of a small force occupying a small town in the northern part of the Fire Country"

"How did they establish themselves without us knowing it?"

"I only know what my contacts have told me, but this village wouldn't appear on most maps. It is very well hidden and they only discovered it by pure coincidence"

Twirling her finger along the lines of her cup Tsunade couldn't shake a bad feeling she had in her gut. "Sarutobi often mentioned about coming across small villages that he felt would be best if no one ever knew where they were located as this gave them a better a chance of having a peaceful way of life. He also mentioned he would use them as trading stops or a place to rest while on a mission"

Hana furrowed her brow as she took a sip of her sake. "What are you getting at?"

"I sent his grandson Konohamaru on a mission in the Rice Country and he was due back yesterday. I have no doubt that Sarutobi may have shown him these 'shortcuts' or villages whenever he traveled with him." She bit down on her thumb as she spoke her thoughts aloud. "Normally I wouldn't be troubled by this...but say he did take one of these shortcuts back. Hana when you go to that village see if you can find any trace of him, just in case"

"I can do that"

She turned her attention to Kakashi. "Alright so what brings you here?"

"Ah yes I bring you some more of your daily dose of Naruto news"

She held up her hand "Hold on I need to prepare for this" She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out three flasks of sake. "Ok I'm ready, lets hear it"  


* * *

"Tick tock tick tock there is no clock so I can't knock!" The old man continued tapping on the cell bars. "Tick tock tick tock will I ever again go for a walk?"

His head was hurting, hurting as if someone sideswiped him with a piece of medal. Reaching for the back of his head, Konohamaru, rubbed furiously as he tried to dull the sharp pain that was vibrating through his skull. Shaking his head free of the butterflies that floated around his brain, he observed his surroundings. "Damn..." Letting his words roll off his tongue he sighed aloud. "It really wasn't a dream..."

"Nope! Nope! Nope! You're a stuck a down here, a just like a me! Hee heee!!" Groaning he turned around to see an old grey-haired man smiling a ridiculous grin through the bars of the cell next to him. "Helllllloooooo there young man!"

"Uhm..." Looking down at his lap it was the first time he noticed the chakra cuffs sitting securely around his wrists. He furrowed his brow in frustration. _"So that's why I don't feel my chakra"_ He turned back to the old man who seemed to be sitting there, that stupid grin glued on his face, like a dog waiting to be given a command. "So how long have I been down here?"

"That is a good question my young friend! If I tell you how long you've been down here, will you come over here so I can tell you a big, Big, BIG secret?" Looking over the old man's demeanor, Konohamaru determined he was either clinically insane or one hell of an actor. Figuring he had nothing better to do, the young Sarutobi, crawled over to the bars that connected the two cells.

"Damnit I have no strength" he mumbled.

The old man's eyes became serious as he scouted the room looking for something or anything that might cause him problems. As Konohamaru reached the old man he felt a hand grip his shoulder and help him sit up against the cold iron bars. "Here" Reaching into his sleeve the old man pulled out a small pill and offered it to the drained ninja. "Take this, it will give you a small boost of energy to at least help you feel better, but it's only a small bit so that when they come in to drug you they don't spot it"

"Drug me?"

The old man leaned in closer and started whispering so as not to be heard. "To answer your first question you've been in here since yesterday and so they come in at hour intervals and inject you with some kind of medicine or maybe poison." He put the back of his hand on the young ninja's cheeks. "It's probably to keep you from gaining enough chakra back to break out and probably explains why you look like you could die any minute."

Groaning as he struggled to keep his balance, Konohamaru grasped onto the bars and looked the old man in the eyes. "So who are you and why are you helping me?"

Sighing the old man answered his questions. "You probably can't tell with this matted up beard and ridiculously ugly hairstyle, but my name is Kenjin Hayato and I was once the elder of this village...and a good friend of your grandfather"

Feeling his strength slowly solidifying, Konohamaru cleared his throat. "Whoever trapped me down here said he was the Elder and that he killed his brother."

"That would be my treacherous brother Kensei. He didn't agree with my plan to go to Konoha and have our village fall under their protection. I thought him foolish and brushed off his anger as idle threats and stupidity...I was wrong." He sighed and looked up at the ceiling of the dark prison. "He had enough dissenters following him that the day I set off he trapped me and captured me. Feeling that my death would be the final spark to keep the villagers from siding with the Leaf, he had me stabbed and then secretly brought to this prison. He told the villagers...and my granddaughter...that Konoha had set me up and killed me in cold blood just as they had eighty years ago"

"What do you mean?"

"Eighty years ago our clan ruled the Northern Forests and were often feared for our array of jutsu and our Kekkai Genkai. We were then approached by Hashirama of the Senju and were told of his and the Uchiha's alliance and plan to create a village where all ninja's would gather and work to end this continuing conflict. Our elders agreed that this was a sound plan and worthy of consideration. Everything seemed perfect...until that day" Crossing his arms, he turned his gaze forward and stared out into the darkness of the room. "An envoy of the Uchiha showed up and gave our leaders a message that we were to meet Hashirama and Madara Uchiha at the specified location and finalize our involvement of Konohagakure. The twelve elders showed up and were immediately ambushed and killed by the Uchiha and my grandfather, a bodyguard for the Elder Akinaro, escaped the fighting and came to warn the village of the Senju and Uchiha treachery. We were able to evacuate only a small part of our clan before the Uchiha rained down upon us, they killed every man woman and child." Kenjin clenched his fist in anger. "My father watched my grandparent's die defending the clan, the people in this village are what remains of our once proud clan, and the hatred my brother has is a product of revenge that my father drilled into him from day one."

Konohamaru hesitantly slid himself away from Kenjin. "What's you're opinion"

"My opinion?" He put his hand on his chin and slowly scratched at the beard. "I didn't know much about the Uchiha myself, but I knew your grandfather was a good man and his constant love of his sensei's made me believe that perhaps the Uchiha acted alone...why? I don't know but Hashirama didn't sound like someone who would destroy a clan."

"If your clan was so powerful why didn't I see any ninja's here, besides your brother?"

"Our clan hid deep within the forest and cut all ties to our chakra, those born with the clans' Kekkai Genkai and large amounts of chakra were given the task of constructing a barrier to hide and protect our village while others were trained to use their powers to hunt and provide us with food. This plan was in place for a long time and worked well until my brother betrayed me and let the Sound ninja setup camp in the village"

"When I was captured your brother used some ninjutsu on me"

"My brother and I however were taught ninjutsu in private by our father and felt it necessary we knew of our heritage, our family had become the new elders and it was up to us to keep passing down these teachings from generation to generation in case we would ever see our numbers rise to become strong enough once more." Kenji looked over at Konohamaru. "My granddaughter was born nineteen years ago and with her came the strongest source of chakra since the days of Akinaro himself. My brother took this as a sign that it was time to start building up our forces and retraining our people in the arts of the ninja. I however, saw my cute little granddaughter and wanted her to grow up and have a peaceful life. As she grew I taught her what my father had taught me and during one training session I found out that she was strong with the clans blood and the Kekkai Genkai. I just wanted her to grow up like any girl, learn to like boys, learn to love and be happy and live comfortably. My brother would have none of it, the minute he found out she had the ability, it was nothing but training, training, training."

"So where is she now?"

Kenjin turned his face away as though he were about to cry. "She thinks I'm dead and is constantly training under my brother's tutelage, while cooking and serving those Sound bastards. I listen to their conversations every time they're down here and I hear how they look at her, and grope her, and try to hit on her...it disgusts me and makes my blood boil!"

"Kenjin...I am sorry about everything you have endured"

"Tch don't worry about it, after all you and I are going to get the hell out of this joint, grab my granddaughter and make a run for Konoha the first chance we get"

"And how do you plan to do that?"

He smiled wickedly and pointed at boy's wrists. "Those chakra cuffs may keep your chakra in check, but they aren't perfect. It's probably going to take a month or two, but you can store up enough chakra to break out of them and the two of us combined can get out of here if we're careful"

"Forgive me if I don't find your plan amazing, but how do I do that when they inject me with crap every hour"

"Lot's and lot's of meditation kid, you're going to only be able to store a thimble worth of chakra every few hours. It's going to take a lot of willpower to keep it from being drained by that poison...are you willing to do it?"

He looked around the prison. "Yea, I'll give it my best shot"

"Good" Kenjin crawled away from the bars and perched himself up against the cold stone wall as he mumbled to himself. "Mitsuki...I hope you're safe, grandpa's coming for you soon"  


* * *

**Surprise! Please read and review, I appreciate those of you who reviewed the last chapter and somehow the inspiration came to me, there is certain parts in this chapter I am most proud of and hopefully I can have the focus and patience to keep smoothing everything out and keep the words flowing together (My example is the first part of the conversation between Naruto and Kyuubi)**

**This chapter is shorter than the others only because the last line made me very pleased. I lost my Grandpa four years ago now and I was closer to him than anybody so it gave me this small feeling of pride and joy that I am installing a relationship between Kenjin and Mitsuki that will represent a strong grandparent/grandchild relationship.**

**Well there ya go!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Due to some current circumstances that has not allowed me to dedicate the time I wanted to fixing everything in my story (particularly the small parts) I decided to reupload the old chapter ten and keep moving forward with my story while slowly fixing the and tying the old chapters together as I get the time to do so. Other than that Chapter 11 will be up very soon xD  
**

* * *

_The figure stood over the frightened girls, her eyes full of tears, a sword through her womb and blood spewing from the piercing. Yet...she was smiling, the first time this woman had smiled for years, a happy feeling that had eluded her through her journey and finally she was putting an end to that torture, that torture that had torn her heart asunder and her will to live from her chest. Now however..."I will protect you...just as he did..."_

_The little blonde haired girl, pushed her brown haired friend out of the way. "Who are you? why did you protect us! Why did you throw your life away!"_

_The brown haired girl drew an arrow and aimed her bow at the ninja that had stabbed the woman, as she pulled her sword out of the victim and fell back to the tree behind her. "Damnit! Don't move!" The brown haired girl was clearly agitated by the situation, they were facing a Jounin that had just gotten the better of the mysterious woman that had protected them. "Gina! Get it together we're in trouble!"_

_The blonde haired girl named Gina, was wide-eyed and frightened, "Why...?" she began to cry._

_The wounded woman fell to her knees and wiped the tears away from the girls' cheeks. "Because...that is my duty as a ninja..."_

"_Your lying!"_

"_Am I?"_

"Great Toad Sage?"

The old geezer opened his eyes slowly and greeted the small yet wise Fukasaku with a smile and a small nod. "I have been given a vision" Fukasaku furrowed his brow and cocked his head in question. "Bring before me, our Naruto, for he must know...his past will soon be repeated..."

"Of course Great Sage" Fukasaku hopped out of the room and met a messenger toad in the hall. "Gamekose, go to Gamakichi and have him summon Naruto" The toad bowed and took off as Fukasaku began thinking aloud. "His past will soon be repeated..."

* * *

Leiko sat in the booth as she nibbled frustratingly at her plate of food. "So...we have a mission...they're both late...and they're still not talking are they?"

Hiroshi grabbed his glass and took a drink of his water. "Nope"

She slammed her fist on the table causing a piece of meat on Raidon's plate to flip off and hit him square in the nose, earning a glare from her agitated teammate. "It's been two weeks! And they're supposed to be teaching us! Not fighting each other...I swear they're more childish than ten year old's."

"You can say that again" Hiroshi took another drink.

"They're more childish-"

"He didn't mean that literally you idiot!"

Leiko stuck her tongue out at Raidon. "You're the idiot!"

Gina sighed and picked at her food. Leiko was right, Naruto-sensei and Sakura-sensei were supposed to be in love, or at least that was what the journal indicated, and yet they acted like they were lifelong enemies. It was more Naruto than Sakura who was acting immaturely. She didn't know why they were fighting, but she was certain it had something to do with that strange behavior Aika and Naruto had shown. It was almost like they were burning alive and becoming...monstrous in a way, but neither would tell the student's what had happened.

"_Without his worth, we would be hurt_

_though he was a dope, he gave us hope,_

_and though he passed, he fought to his last,_

_The Great and Gallant Jiraiya"_

"_How much longer is he going to sing...it's getting annoying" Raidon complained._

"_It's a pretty song I think, besides he's singing it to his daughter."_

"_Tch, whatever"_

_The sound of someone entering the house was heard loud and clear as footsteps quickly ascended the stairwell. Meanwhile Naruto stood up and took the toddler to her crib, setting her gently down upon the pillow soft material. The door of the room opened quickly to see an out of breath Sakura standing at the doorway, her current physical condition caused a smart-ass reply from her old friend. "Looks like you've been too busy worrying about worthless things than keeping yourself in shape."_

_She became flustered and upset that he would so callously call her out. "Your tricks won't work with me, you should know that by now"_

_The student's quickly became confused and felt out of place as their two sensei began arguing. "Tricks? Since when I have used any tricks?"_

"_I know your game you idiot, and I'm not playing, as for trickery? I don't have to mention anything, what I want to know is how could you be so stupid! I came here thinking you were actually coming to your senses, but the first thing you do is insult me? Well it's not going to work!"_

_Naruto turned around, his face sullen and in the eyes of a trained ninja, very conflicted. "Because of my idiocy, it is why you should believe what you call my trickery."_

_She clenched her fists in anger. "Why can't you just understand..." Her eyes were clenched as she fought off tears. "Why do you..." She turned and looked at the genin who were sitting there looking lost and confused. "Uhm..."_

_Naruto looked over at them. "You guys have work to do, why don't you go and do what you were doing before"_

"_No, no" Leiko spoke up. "Please continue, we're curious as to why you're making Sakura-sensei cry"_

"_You four have a job a to do, now go do it or I'm going to put you through hellish training!" Raidon and Hiroshi stood up, grabbing hold of the resisting Leiko, ignoring her taunts and arguments against their sensei, they quickly left the room. Gina was quick to follow, but not before turning around and looking him straight in the eyes, she had seen eyes like that before, angry and yet...they were the eyes of a sad person, one who was lying not only to the people around him, but to himself as well. Her father would often have those eyes when he spoke about her mother...her father never kept any pictures around, from at least what she could see, and so she never knew what her mother's face looked like, but from all the stories he had told her, she had the face of an angel._

* * *

Naruto stood atop the Yondaime's face as he looked over the village, the wind flapping his cloak behind him. He enjoyed this view of his beloved leaf, it always gave him a calm feeling to see the peacefulness his village possessed, especially after all the violence and destruction he had seen the past ten years. He had a gut feeling though, that a storm was coming perhaps another war and more death.

"I figured I would find you up here"

The sage didn't need to turn around to greet his new visitor, after all he had heard her voice virtually every day for sixteen years. "Sakura" his voice was not as cold as it had been these first couple weeks, a sign that his own seclusion was getting to him. He may have been able to fool most people, but she had known him too long and could pick up the waves in his voice.

"I..."

"Don't worry about it, we both know it's my fault, so you've nothing to worry about after all" She was startled by his nonchalant attitude, why did he have such a radical change in his behavior after avoiding her for the last two weeks?

"Why are you so approachable?" She eyed him suspiciously as she walked leisurely past him, her hands cupped behind her back, and towards the ledge overlooking the village. "You've wanted nothing to do with me and yet all of a sudden you're the friendliest person in the world, what gives?"

His look remained serious as he gazed over the village. "I have a bad feeling and I am not sure why, signs are pointing to big trouble coming but, when and where? I don't know"

"What do you mean?"

"Konohamaru has been missing for two weeks and nobody's heard from him, there's a mysterious person checking in with the Hokage every once in awhile and this person has a chakra I do not recognize, although I want to say I've felt it before. Also my informants haven't been reporting anything from the north in several weeks. Things are way too quiet"

Sakura looked over her shoulder, her brows furrowed in question before turning her focus back to the view. "It's always been beautiful up here" She bent over, resting her hands on her knees, and looked at the villagers walking below. "I like to look at everyone walking by and sometimes you can even make out somebody you know."

Naruto, his look of seriousness still gracing his face, turned over to where she was looking and immediately forgot what he was doing as his eyes rested on her bottom, as she scanned the village for their friends. "Yea.." he stuttered "it's always got a nice view"

"Tch, you're not even looking over here are you?" She paused for a second before realizing the tone of his voice, she stood up and and quickly turned around catching his flushed face and wandering eyes in the act. "You pervert!" she screeched before getting up and stomping up to him, getting within inches of his face. "Here we're having a nice, a nice! Tender moment and you have to go and be a pervert! You can't just come over here and put your arm around me and say 'yes Sakura, it's beautiful, as beautiful as you'" She growled in frustration.

Naruto raised a brow in question. "But, I did say you were beautiful" he countered "it just so happened that I was looking at your butt when I said it, but clearly I meant you as a whole are beautiful" her face glowed red with both embarrassment and frustration. "Besides I don't get why you're getting so flustered about it, I've seen you naked after all and may I say that, that is always a nice view"

She balled her hand in a fist as her face turned as red as blood before finally reaching down, and with a controlled amount of great strength, gripped his groin. "How does that feel? Huh? That's the accumulation of my embarrassment! You just don't talk about things like that, just like that!"

His face turned purple with pain as he struggled in her grip. "Sakura...ow, ow, ow, please let go" he whimpered painfully. In that split second a puff of smoke surrounded the two before quickly bringing them to Myobokuzan.

"Oh you want me to let go? Isn't this rather embarrassing? Imagine if we were in the middle of a crowd!"

"Ahem...am I interrupting something?" Sakura slowly turned her head to see the toad Gamakichi with a grin on his face and a winking eye. "Hi there" confused at what he meant, she paused for a few seconds until he coughed in an, excuse me, manner and pointed down at her hands. She turned to looked and realized she still had her grip on Naruto and immediately let go much to a very relieved Naruto who slowly fell to the ground in pain.

"Gamakichi...what are you doing here? There's no way Naruto summoned you, did he?"

"Nope it was a reverse summons"

"Reverse summons...then that means" She looked up and looked in awe and shock at all the toad statues...and the toads, the many many toads.

"Welcome to Myobokuzan!"

She screamed and immediately fled behind Naruto who was slowly falling in love with sweet, sweet ground that wouldn't intentionally harm him. "There's toads everywhere! Slimy, slimy toads!"

"And this coming from the student of the Slug princess..." Gamakichi muttered before realizing the strange predicament. "Come to think of it, how did you get here? I summoned Naruto and even if you did have a 'grip' on him" he laughed at the blonde ninja's predicament." there is no way you should have been able to get here..."

"Gama...I don't think she's listening" Naruto muttered.

"Toads...there are so many! Ew! Ew! Ew!"

"I think I can explain" Master Fukasaku and Lady Shima approached the two ninja. "It is a one in a million occurrence, but I detected our young lady was using a reasonable amount of chakra when she arrived and must have been touching Naruto, when you summoned them it picked up on her chakra and pulled her through, however I am surprised she came uninjured and in no way was disfigured."

Sakura stopped freaking out after hearing the Toad masters' words. "Disfigured?"

"Correct, normally when something like this happens and you have no 'contract' with us, it is believed you would either die, become horribly injured, or even a risk of your hand, wherever you were touching Naruto with chakra, could have become permanently attached."

She looked down at her hand as Gamakichi started laughing uncontrollably and even Naruto, who had shrugged off enough of his pain to rest on his knee, started chuckling. "Ew! Ew! Why me..." She slid to her knees so as to catch her breath and understand everything she was just told and the risks of what had just happened. "I really want to go back to Konoha..." She sighed before noticing something near her face; she looked up to see a smiling Naruto, a rare sight for her eyes these past years, holding out his hand to help her up, which she hesitantly, yet graciously took.

"Don't worry Sakura, Shima and Fukasaku can get you back safely when we're ready to go." He let go of her hand as she reached her feet and dusted herself off. He then turned around to face the two Great Sage Toads. "So do you have something important for me? It's been awhile since you summoned me here on such short notice."

They both nodded as Shima spoke up. "The Great Toad Sage has had a vision and requested you to come"

Sakura looked on curiously, she had heard of the toad sage before and how he was the one who sent Jiraiya on his life journey and predicted the fate of Naruto and Nagato. She was eager to meet this all knowing and all powerful toad...why didn't that sound weird in her head?

* * *

Hana adjusted her disguise to fit comfortably as she scouted the village. Being Hitoku had its advantages and disadvantages, one of those disadvantages was the fact that she was a woman wearing mans clothing and they got generally uncomfortable, although she was mostly used to it by now. She quietly observed the surroundings, it was definitely a well hidden place and it felt as though she had been purposely redirected several times over the past couple of weeks, as if some unknown force was forcing her to turn away when she got close, even now she felt those same gut wrenching feelings, was it a barrier perhaps? If it was, it certainly was a strong one. Night had fallen on this small village and for the past two days, she had been watching and timing when the night guards did their rounds, after all she had a secondary objective and that was to find out if Konohamaru Sarutobi was here or not and she was determined not to fail her Hokage. She jumped down from the tree and moved quietly up to the nearest building, judging from the smell resonating from it, it had to either be the kitchen or the home of the cook.

She jumped and reached for roof's ledge, pulling herself up gently. There was a time when she and her sister would climb the rocks of there old village and their father would watch and encourage them, yet now she was trying to find her sister, to kill her. This woman had tried to not only kill Hana, but she killed her family. Walking silently along the rooftops she spotted a small window with iron bars and a hole that would allow very little oxygen into that basement, she was certain that if Konohamaru was being held anywhere, it would be here. Stopping at the roof's edge, she waited for the night guard to do his round before finally jumping down and sneaking to the window. The room was pitch black, but she could make several figures standing in the room.

"Tell me how much you know!" The voice of an old man sounded throughout the cell as did the sound of fighting. "I'm losing my patience with you Sarutobi!"

Konohamaru struggled on the ground, drained of chakra and strength, as he took the continued abuse from the guards. "I'm not telling you bastards anything!"

"I said tell me what you know!" The old man again had his lackeys pick up the exhausted ninja and punched him again.

"Heh, you think I would tell you anything even if I knew what you were talking about? I am a leaf ninja and a comrade of Naruto Uzumaki! I'll die before I tell you anything!"

"As if that name should mean something?"

"What a fool you are Hayato." Hana's heart skipped a beat as she recognized the voice. "You should be afraid if that ninja comes here, for he is the Kyuubi child and the sire of the Fourth Hokage. This boy spouts his name knowing that he merely speaks the truth, as a comrade the Kyuubi child will try to find him and bring him home." She listened intently as Akira continued speaking. "My lord desires the Sarutobi to be healthy for his later experimentation, therefore he is to be fed more often and on a regular basis."

Mr. Hayato turned around and confronted Akira. "Ridiculous! We have a shortage of food as it is, we cannot feed a prisoner valuable rations meant for our people. They are already starving!"

Akira turned away from the old man. "I didn't say the issue was up for discussion, just get it done or you won't like the consequences." She turned around and headed for the door. "I have been given a mission to ensure the fox brat is taken care of, while I am gone I trust that your loyalty will keep things running smoothly here."

Through gritting teeth Hayato responded. "Of course Lady Akira"

"This is your last chance Hayato, my master's patience grows thin." She shut the door loudly as the sound ricocheted off the prison walls.

The sound of laughter slowly filled the dark, damp room. "Look at you Kensei" The old man turned viciously towards Kenjin. "Was this your grand scheme brother? To be subjugated and used as nothing more than a stepping stone?" Kensei looked over his shoulder and snarled at Kenjin. "Let's go, I've had enough of this place. Know this brother, soon I will destroy destroy the leaf and your last hope for salvation will be gone."

"Then why not kill me now?"

Kensei turned away, the look on his face was distorted by the darkness. "I have my reasons brother."

Hana listened as several footsteps ascended the stairs and waited for the door to shut. She greatly desired to chase her sister, but she knew that revenge was a trivial thing and could not come before the lives of her comrade. She sighed, as trivial a thing as it was, she couldn't shake the anger and hatred in her heart from having everything taken away from her. _"I will not ruin this chance!" _She quietly climbed back onto the rooftop and crawled over to the ledge overlooking the door. Two ninja stood watch, and one of them most likely had the key. Her mind raced with thoughts of what action to take, as the last thing she wanted to do was alert anyone to her presence before she was ready. She reached into her pouch and slowly pulled out two kunai, grasping one in each hand, she positioned herself out over the edge and stabilized herself using only the muscles in her lower back. One of the guards looked down to the ground and noticed the looming shadow, alarmed he quickly looked up and was immediately cut down along with his fellow.

She turned over the body of one of the guards and pulled the keys from her belt. Scanning her surroundings she saw no immediate threat and quickly opened the large wooden door and then grabbed the bodies and dragging them into the cell. She formed a seal and quickly made two shadow clones resembling the dead guards. "You know what to do" They nodded and positioned themselves outside the cell, shutting the door behind them. Hana sighed in relief, it was a good thing she hadn't alerted anyone to her presence or this was going to be one very short and deadly rescue attempt. She undid the vest on one of the sound ninjas and rolled it up tightly; she then used a fire jutsu, lighting it up as a makeshift torch, however the material was designed not to be flammable and the best she could get was a very small flicker and disgusting burnt smell. She then descended the stairs and made her way to the cells.

"Lord Sarutobi" She whispered forcefully. "Where are you?"

"Who goes?" She recognized his voice, though it was much deeper than the last time she had seen him with his grandfather.

"I am called Hitoku and I was sent here by Lady Tsunade to get you out"

There was a pause of silence before she heard him speak again. "You lie, no one knows of this place save for my grandfather, now tell me who you really are."

"My lord I do not lie to you, I came here searching for a traitor and was told that you may have come to some sort of trouble in this region and was asked to look for you. The guard is thin this night and to our luck I can get you out."

"I have no strength to fight and my chakra has been drained constantly for the last two weeks, there is no way we can get out of here alive and I made a promise to Master Kenjin over here." He motioned to his left. "I will get him and his granddaughter out of here and safely to Konoha."

Hana looked over to the old man and stared at him. "My orders are to return you safely"

"I am not leaving without them!"

"My Lord it is too risky to leave you at the hands of the enemy, they could learn our village's weaknesses!"

"Then you had better come up with a plan that will suffice or you will be leaving me here." Hana stared intently at the young ninja, he was definitely the grandchild of the Third.

"Fine, I will let you out and create a distraction for you and the old man to run."

Konohamaru nodded and stood up. "Alright, open the door and get these damn cuffs off me."

* * *

The room was dark as Gaara sat alone, the door shut and his head resting upon his desk. His position was getting more and more uncomfortable as almost half of every major mission he assigned was impeded in some manner, whether an unexpected delay caused the client to be late, or some strange occurrence caused someone to get hurt and put them out of commission for short duration. Things were getting frustrating, someone was openly mocking him and causing his people to openly question his authority, someone was planning something and he only wished he could act on his instincts.

"You do not look well my lord."

He sat up and propped his elbows onto his desk, resting his jaw upon them for support. "You worry not enough of yourself." He did not move from his position, choosing only to star at the door, waiting for the next report on some mission gone wrong. "Yuka, you need not hide yourself."

The Anbu appeared before his desk, bowing in apology. "Forgive my impudence."

Gaara sighed and looked directly into the eyes of his old friend. "Enough of your apologies and your formality." He stood up and turned around, choosing to look at the night sky that sat calmly above his office window. "Take off your mask, I tire of seeing the soullessness of it."

Yuka hesitated as she stood at attention. "If my lord would not mind, I would rather keep the mask on." She stood firm on her position, though if one took an even closer look, they would notice she was anything but calm.

Gaara looked over his shoulder at her shadowy silhouette. "One who never disobeys, one who admirably stays by my side for fear of my life, recklessly follows my orders to even the smallest thread...why is it you fear the world to see your face? There was a time when were teammates, that your smiling face kept our little group together."

She was afraid, if anyone knew she was the Kazekage's bodyguard, there is no telling what advantages someone could gain on her. "Gaara..."

A small smile graced his face. "You said my name, it has been a long time since you felt daring enough to speak to me without the use of my title."

She felt her body freeze and cast a downwards glance to the floor. "Forgive my-"

"Enough!" He barked angrily at her. "You do not understand what things must be taken seriously and what must be considered lax." She looked up and saw his green eyes piercing her defense, scolding her for whatever misdeed she did against him. "You are too devoted to my protection Yuka, you are troubling yourself with subjects and situations that are not yours to bear, you are missing out on living your life and wasting away your youth and happiness by constantly-"

"I AM NOT GAARA!" The Kazekage stopped speaking as she started to rant, forgetting to whom she was ranting to. "You lecture me like I am some little girl with a sick devotion to an idol, clinging to him as though he were the stickiest pile of glue! YOU SEEM TO FORGET THAT MAYBE, JUST MAYBE I DO THIS BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO SEE THE MAN I...the..." Realizing what she was doing and what she had just about said, she quickly hushed herself in embarrassment as she continued to feel the piercing gaze of Gaara.

Gaara knew she was waiting for him to yell at her, discipline her to house arrest or some form of penalty for speaking out against him, even though she knew that he did no such thing against anyone without good cause. "Ever since that first mission, you have had a strange respect for me, a devotion that was very unlike you when I first met you." He started chuckling loudly, much to her embarrassment. "You were no one's plaything, you were not some object to be toyed with despite Kenji's constant advances and Jiro's remarks about your body. Indeed you were a beauty beyond your years those six years ago, still are to." She again thanked herself for keeping her mask on as she blushed furiously with both embarrassment and fear. "You took charge when needed, and Touma made sure your skills were recognized after that first mission, earning you your jounin status."

When she opened her mouth, she realized just how embarrassed she was as she struggled to form sentences. "I-I didn't de-deserve that and you know it!" She wished he would berate her, this was embarrassing for a member of the black ops, to have this queasy, silly behavior. "You had to save my life that day, and again in the explosion afterward...an explosion that should not have even happened if I hadn't been reckless and careless, getting myself caught...and then you saved me...and...and" She was slowly entering a nostalgic mindset as she remembered that day, all the horror, all the fear, and the relief and happiness she had felt when he saved her. "and you gave me your robe to cover up after my clothes were wrecked in the explosion." She hadn't noticed that Gaara had started walking towards her and continued to remember. "And if it wasn't for Touma and Jiro...we would have never gotten out of there...all because I cau-caused you to use all your chakra"

"Yuka" He said nothing else as he approached her, resting his hands on her shoulders, causing her to jump from the surprise and finally notice he had walked up to her.

"Ga-Gaara..."

"Lord Kazekage!" The door slammed open as a jounin ran into the office, it was obvious that he had been running as he was out of breath.

"Touma, what is it?"

"There's been another accident, only one of the team made it back from the mission alive and he's in critical condition."

Gaara slammed his fist on his desk, causing a section of it to cave underneath and splinter one of the legs. "Did you learn anything from the survivor?"

Touma shook his head. "No my lord, he's unconscious, he barely made the gates as it is." Touma cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Yuka, I know you're here." Gaara turned away to look out the window, those words alone confirmed it for him, the minute Touma had mentioned the mission, he was afraid that it was his. "Yuka now is no time for your games."

She appeared in front of her old Captain and bowed respectfully. "What is it?"

Touma looked over her shoulder to see Gaara had turned away in frustration. "I'm sorry...it was your brother's team." Her body remained rigid, void of any and all ticks or emotions that would give away what she thinking, but there wasn't any doubt in either Gaara or Touma, she was devastated. "He's the one who's in the hospital, but they don't expect him to make the night..."

She struggled to speak as she opened her mouth, her mask still hiding her face. "I-I-I mu-must gu-guard the Kazekage until h-he or-or-orders me down..." It was clear to both of them, that for the first time, she wanted to abandon her post.

"Well then." Yuka turned and gasped as she looked at Gaara. "If you can't abandon your post, you'll just have to follow me to the hospital, let's go."

* * *

"The most important thing you must remember Yukio, is that whether you are starting or completing a mission, you are always representing your village and yourself." Chouji lectured his prize student as they headed back towards Konoha. "As you saw, that village knew us by the emblem on our bands, it is reasons such as these that we must always do our best to set a good example as they treat all leaf ninja based on our interactions with them."

"I understand sensei" Yukio walked in stride as he listened intently. "So these extra supplies we received were because of a leaf ninja's past actions?"

"Of course and not just any ninja, but Naruto saved this village on his first mission." Chouji stopped and motioned for his students to recognize the sign that sat high above the bridge's entryway.

"The Great Naruto Bridge...wow" The students marveled at the great bridge.

"This village was poor and oppressed, Naruto helped fight off the villains by rallying the villagers and along with Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno, they drove the corrupt businessman and his associates out of the region."

Yukio mused over the words his sensei spoke, something seemed odd to him, something... "Sensei? You said Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-sensei, was there any reason they didn't have a fourth member in the group?"

Chouji stopped and tensed his shoulders, a move not unnoticed by his genius student. "Perceptive as always Yukio." His students watched him closely as he clenched a fist, then releasing and repeating the same act several times over.

"_Sasuke is a member of Konoha, if he gets beyond that border, we won't be able to stop them." Chouji refused to take his eyes of Jiroubou. "If we lose track of him now, then we are exactly what he says...worthless"_

"_Chouji..."_

"_I'll give my life to protect my comrade's and don't worry Shikamaru, I still have that trump card after all."_

Yukio was somewhat startled by his sensei's sudden silence, ever since their group was assigned to him, he had been a never ending form of conversation and teaching and most of it seemed to be experience.

"Sensei?" Oichi was the first one to speak and break the silence. She had never seen their sensei so...serious.

Exhaling, Chouji turned around and smiled brightly to his students, an act which confused them even further. "You'll learn in due time just how much teammates and friends mean to you, and you will learn that tragedy follows everyone."

"Tragedy sensei?"

"Enough of this, let's go and get some food, we have a long way back to Konoha after all and I want to reward you all for doing such a good job."

Zen, who had been unusually quiet, followed zealously as if nothing had happened. Oichi walked up next to Yukio and they shared a similar look, there was something sensei was hiding and it had something to do with that mysterious fourth teammate or reason that there was no fourth member. Chouji shut his eyes and smiled quietly to himself.

"_Asuma said that?"_

"_Yea, it was a few days before he died. He told me that you and I are just like he and Chiriku were, best friends and teammates no matter what." Shikamaru held out a fist and smiled proudly._

"_Yea indeed we are." Chouji hit him with his own fist and smiled._

"I wonder what you're doing now, eh Shikamaru?"

* * *

"This is stupid! Why do we have to do such a trivial task? This is beneath Suna ninja like ourselves!" Kisho bent over and picked up the wood he had just cut up and began carrying it over to the log pile near the frame of the barn. "I don't care what this stupid Shikamaru says, he is no sensei of mine!"

Shikamaru sighed and looked up from the wood he was whittling. "You know I'm right here right?" The boy turned around and stuck his tongue out at the older ninja. Shaking his head, he observed his angry and clearly frustrated student. His build was magnificent for a boy his age, but having studied many books on medicine and the body growing up, he saw something that bothered him. He put his hand on his chin and gazed at the boy's upper body. _"He's had an unusual amount of fractures and broken bones...his shoulders, his ribs...just how bad did this kid have it?"_

"Hey! What the hell are you looking at?" Shikamaru sighed as the boy yelled obscenities at him and made gestures that would make someone like Kiba or Naruto attack the boy out of frustration. Ignoring the provocations he went back to his whittling. Observing his work he could only hope it helped this kid overcome his discerning personality.

"Tch, can you believe him Hikaru? Look at him watching us like we're prisoners!" Hikaru crossed his eyes in anger and looked over his shoulder at his friend, noticing this Kisho graced his face with a puzzled look. "What?"

"We've been at this for a week, and been having to do this every single day because you weren't willing to just help Kameko and Ame cut down the last part of that stupid tree!"

"They're supposed to be ninja, not weaklings" He replied snidely

"Yea until you found out we were supposed to helped them as part of our test...it's all about the damn teamwork, ever since the academy you never listened to what the instructors said and always dragged us down because you wouldn't just swallow your pride and do what you were told!"

Kisho smiled and put his arm around his buddy's shoulder. "That's why you're around good buddy! You keep me on the right track" Hikaru growled and turned his heady away. "Aww come on, you want me to listen? Then tell me what to do and we'll get it done"

"No!" his frustration was spilling off his face. "I want you to listen to Shikamaru-sensei, or Temari-sensei or at the very least listen to what Kameko and Ame suggest before blowing it off as a stupid idea!"

"They're Konoha ninja Hikaru, they are meant to be treated of a lesser quality than us."

"No they're not! We're expected to treat them equally, because they are our allies!"

"Ally is a word with no true meaning, it signifies false hope and teaches you nothing. The word is nothing more than trust and trust is what causes villages to fall and people to die."

Hikaru's face was red, boiled full with anger. "You sound just like your dad!"

Shikamaru felt a strange power as Kisho's eyes grew cold and loathsome. "My father has instilled in me the ways of the ninja and taught me how this world works. Alliances and friends are nothing more than a fantasy, a fairy tale we are lead to believe and lead to accept as though it is the proper way of doing things." He didn't like this at all, Kisho's behavior had become more serious and felt even more deadly. Who was this Rikku Shonji? and just what had he been teaching this boy?

Hikaru did not flinch, he knew the true Kisho, the Kisho who was his best friend, the one who always helped him, defended him. This, this was the product of his father, this attitude, this power, his own father loved Kisho like a second son and had warned Hikaru that Rikku had always been a ruthless person with good intentions. "I am the son of Tenjo Miki, an ANBU and soldier under the Kazekage and I know that you recognize that Kisho and I know that you don't actually believe half the crap you're spouting!"

Kisho grunted and immediately took a stance with his right foot positioned behind him and his hands stretched out at his sides. "Do I show you, what it means to be a member of the Shonji family!"

"_Kisho, you know what you must do, respect your allies, represent Suna proudly and always remain vigilant. If you're ever in trouble, remember that as your Kazekage, I will protect you."_

"_Gaara has a plan up his sleeve, I believe that he intends to do something with you while I am out on my next 'mission'."_

"_Father?"_

"_You know your part in all this, do not forget!"_

Hikaru always had shown a small of amount of emotion, whether it be happiness or fear. In the face of his friend however, he would show no fear, because as his father taught him, never be afraid of those you call friend or risk showing them that you do not believe in them. "Kisho..." His father has never trusted Rikku Shonji and Hikaru was beginning to guess why. "Stop it you dumbass."

Shikamaru watched intently as Kisho slowly came out of his stupor and back to his senses. That boy...he has a serious killing intent. _"There's no way I can let him out of my sight."_

* * *

_**This Chapter is a little bit shorter than previous ones, but instead of forcing something else, I feel I covered everything I wanted to in this chapter. Please Read and Review.**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**So I still want to retype and fix everything, but I'll be honest, I have more interest to keep moving the story forward, mainly because this chapter was half written before I had made that decision. So Chapter 10 has been re-posted if nobody has read that one and now here is Chapter 11 as the plot thickens with a shocking revelation!  


* * *

**

Sakura was amazed at how beautiful the halls to this mansion were, despite the fact that the building was built in the shape of a toad. "Such craftsmanship and technique, this is so beautiful." She marveled at the detail of the carvings and art that represented the long line of history that were the ninja toads. "Naruto, I had no idea you trained in such a tranquil and beautiful place like this."

Gamakichi, following them closely, made a snide comment to the woman. "Is it hard to believe that we toads are more than the slimy, undesirable creatures you believe we are?"

Sakura turned around, a scowl on her face, and looked directly into the eyes of the toad. "I never thought that the toads of Myobokuzan were undesirable and it is a natural thing for toads to be slimy as that is part of their natural makeup."

Gamakichi's eyes lit up as he gave her an evil grin, a grin that sent a small shiver up her spine. "Then why don't you touch me?" She backed away and gave him a look of distrust and disgust, not trusting his intention. "Come on Sakura dear" He pointed to his head and ran his front foot across his head slowly. "Come on, pet my head." She slowly extended her hand towards him, clearly uncomfortable with the situation, before Gamakichi held up his foot to stop her. "Without your glove." Again she backed up and looked over towards Naruto who now watched them, with an amused look.

"Just what the hell are you looking at?" She barked.

He smiled and pointed at her. "You" She jumped at his words, her cheeks blushing ever so lightly and her heart skipping in her chest. The way he had said that and the general direction of the conversation had brought back memories of that one night they had spent together, that one night that seemed so long ago. "It's not going to kill you, besides he's a toad, he won't do anything perverted."

Gamakichi smiled cheekily at her. "That's right, I'm a toad after all." He then pointed over his shoulder at Naruto. "Besides if I did anything perverted, that guy would kill me." Naruto turned and gave the toad an angry look. "You should hear this guy when he's here!" He pulled his front feet around and began hugging himself in a mocking manner. "Oh, Sakura! How I miss you!, you deserve better, but I'll kill anyone who wrongs you and get jealous at the slightest hint of another man so much as saying hello to you."

"You little bastard!" Naruto dove at Gamakichi and pulled him into a choke hold as they wrestled roughly on the ground.

Sakura, meanwhile, was smiling and laughing as she watched Naruto holding his own against a toad five times the size of normal human being. _"Whether you were being serious or not Gamakichi, I know he feels that way, he always has and these past two years he has tried to hide it, but he was never very good at hiding something so dear to him."_ She approached them, still fighting on the ground, and placed her hands on both their heads. "I don't know about toads being slimy." She stroked Gamakichi's head and smiled, before turning and facing Naruto. "But you! You need to bathe and your hair is a mess, don't you properly take care of yourself anymore? Do you need me to start bathing you again?" It took a second before it registered in her mind what she had just said to him, she knew it was the wrong thing to say at this time, because once upon a time, they had bathed together and at the time everything was happy. Now however, such memories only brought him sadness, a sadness he himself had created. He looked up at her, their eyes meeting each others, and didn't bother to say anything, he only smiled and shook his head no, before finally climbing back to his feet and dusting himself off.

"Naruto-boy" Fukasaku spoke in a hushed manner. "Please be serious"

He bowed and nodded respectfully in return. "Of course Master Fukasaku, please forgive me" He motioned for Sakura to follow him into the room. A small pain tugged at her heart as she approached him, for the first time in so long he was smiling, genuinely smiling and having fun, all his troubles, all his cares, they all disappeared and in return the Naruto she knew had come back to her. Yet once again...it was only a mere moment before he seemed beyond her reach, her heart pleaded for him not go, to come back to her, but he still seemed so far away, so angry and so sad.

* * *

Hana jumped across the rooftops as she scouted the silent village below her, it was hard to believe that such a small and tranquil village was the source of such a gathered amount of evil. She stopped, waiting for the night patrol to pass by and began to think deeper about just what evil actually was or what it meant. It's true that evil is someone's wrongful act against another, yet what was truly evil? Did Akira take the actions she took because she believed Hana was evil in some way towards her? She clenched her fist and fought against her emotions as she held back the tears she had collected from a lifetime of pain and sorrow. What had caused her little sister to change? She had been such a loving girl, and caring and was always so determined... _"Damnit!" _Hana resisted the urge to punch a hole through the roof in the anger. Taking a deep breath, she started moving towards her target. She had only a few minutes to cause the distraction and give Konohamaru and the old man the chance they needed to start running.

"Lady Akira, Lord Kabuto would like you to prepare a written report for him and give him your recommendations on whether or not we should continue using this village as a base." Akira nodded and sent her subordinate away.

"My Lady, you seem awfully quiet this evening, is something bothering you?"

Hana crawled across the roof as silently as she could, stalking the woman she marked as her prey, now all she needed was the right moment. Akira looked around the village, ever so quiet and calm. "Something is a miss, everything is too quiet, too peaceful...I don't like it, it reminds me of those horrible nights in the leaf village listening to that brat whine all night about missing her daddy." Hana's blood boiled with rage as she listened to Akira spout her nonsense, almost as if she knew Hana was only a few feet away.

"Lady Akira, what do you mean?"

Pulling back her hood, she revealed her long blonde hair and the soft facial features of her face. Her comrade was somewhat shocked to see such a young woman had been his superior for the last five years, this being the first time she even bothered to show her face to anyone other than Lord Kabuto. "It's something in my past, from my days-" She hesitated for a moment and scanned her surroundings, there was someone here, she sensed that someone else was listening. "my days as a leaf ninja."

Gripping her kunai, Hana very, very slowly, got to her knees, her eyes never leaving the face of her sister. _"You are no family of mine, not anymore!"_

"Lady Akir-" The two ninja that stood next to her fell within seconds of each other, a kunai sticking from each of their necks. However, she remained unfazed by the situation as she heard the perpetrator land several feet behind her.

"You have some nerve attacking my subordinates like that, but you also have some skill for remaining undetected for so long." Hana undid the clasps of her mask and slowly took it off; her blue eyes shining brightly in the dark night and her own long hair waving wildly in the wind, much the same as Akira's. "So you choose to reveal your identity to me? It's of no consequence to me, I need not know your identity for me to kill you." Unsheathing her sword, she held its blade towards the night sky, the moon giving its shining surface an eerie glow. "Its been so long since my blade tasted the blood of a worthy opponent." Bringing its tip to her mouth, she licked the edge, cutting her own tongue and letting the blood drip onto its steel surface. "She tires of tasting the blood of a weakling and so I am forced to give her a taste of my own, whether it be a drop from my tongue." Using her finger, she traced the outline of her left breast before rubbing the tip of her nipple, eliciting a small moan from her lips. "or a more pleasurable place." resting the blade against the thinly woven fabrics of her shorts, its tip resonated with the desire of tasting and pleasuring her master.

The look on Hana's face was filled with rage as she crushed her mask into nothing more than splinters and dust. The image of a peaceful time filled her mind as a small girl ran up to her, eager to show her older sister her birthday present.

"_Hana! Hana!" Reaching the base of the tree she looked up at her big sister, greeting her with a loving smile. "Look what papa made for me!" Stretching out her arms, she showed her the wooden doll, before pulling it back and embracing it with a big hug. "I'm gunna love it forever and ever!"_

A tear escaped her eye as she drew her own sword.

"You sound angry" She started to laugh cynically at her opponent. "perhaps you hold some vendetta against me?" removing the clasp of her cloak, she threw it off to the side, revealing the outfit, or lack thereof she wore. Her shorts, if you could call them that, covered only the curves of her hips and butt, cutting off at where her thighs connected to her pelvis. Around her chest was a large, tight, piece of leather that fully covered her breasts, but did nothing for modesty. revealing her nipples as though she hadn't bothered to dress at all. On her feet she wore a pair of leather boots that stretched up her leg stopping just beneath the joint in her knee. "You'll have to forgive the way I am dressed." She placed the dull edge of the blade between her legs, moaning as she rocked its smooth edge back and forth, causing her adrenaline to rise with each pull. "I would normally wear...mmmm...something more formal to battle."

Hana's tears were burning her eyes as she held them back.

"_Daddy made me such a nice gift!"_

"_I'll do my best to bring honor to our house."_

"_Mr. Onema said that if all goes well, the Tsuchikage will give dad the contract for the year!"_

"_I will never let father down, I promise you that Hana."_

"This outfit does allow me to get myself ready for battle much quicker though."

She finally opened her mouth, a task much harder than she ever thought it would be, words however, were still hard to come by.

Dragging the dull edge beneath her nostrils, she inhaled the metallic scent of the steel that was coated by the smell of her own sex. "It seems my little friend has had her fill of me and is desiring the scent and the taste of your blood." In one fluid motion, as though she were dancing, Akira twirled around and faced her opponent, her sword positioned diagonally across her body to defend against her opponent's attacks.

Hana's eyes pierced her sister's as the shocked expression on her face, did nothing more than amplify the anger and rage that was now ready to boil over. "You" through clenched teeth she spat. "Disgust me"

Narrowing her eyes, she met her sister's piercing gaze with one screaming of shock and anger. "This is impossible." Dropping her guard, she let her sword fall to the side, leaving herself open to attack. "You're supposed to be dead, I killed you myself!"

"Twelve long years I desired my revenge." Hana pointed the tip of her blade at Akira. "Eight long years I hunted you." Akira brought her own sword back up from her side and pointed it at Hana. "Four long years I lived without the touch of my husband, the love of my family, to search for my aggressor." Both women started circling each other. "Now I found you, if I had only listened to him, if I had only believed him." Her voice was rising with every passing word. "Yasashiku would be alive! We would be living happily with Gina, raising our daughter to be a proud Shinobi!" She kept her guard up as she let her emotions flood out of her, like water flowing down a falls. "I couldn't believe him, I couldn't believe my own husband on a mere hunch, there was no way my little sister would try to kill me!" Stopping at the spots they had started at, she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Why did you do it? Why Tanaka?"

Unfazed by her pestering questions, Tanaka took a step back, grasping the hilt of her sword with both hands and took a deep breath. "Because, Hana Yamagata, for this reason. You forgot your priorities and fell in love with that bastard Yasashiku, a man who forgave the murderer of the Fourth Hokage."

She was taken aback by her statement. "...What?"

The look of pleasure she had been wearing was gone, one of hatred and loathing stood in its place. "We owed the Fourth Hokage our lives! He saved us and when he died the Third let his murderer live! That fucking little bastard Naruto, how could our leaders let that monster live?" A feeling of disgust washed over her. "You were poisoned by that asshole Yasashiku, you, like him, believed that Naruto Uzumaki was merely an innocent boy, I did what I had to!"

"That's your reason?" She was gripping her sword so tightly that blood was now leaking through her fingers. "You killed Yasashiku and tried to kill me because we wouldn't blame the boy as a scapegoat like everyone else did?" Her body was shaking from the rage resonating throughout her nimble frame. "That was your reason!"

No words could describe the affect Tanaka's vicious smirk had on her sisters' emotions, but the trigger was something entirely different. "If I had known you were alive...I would have killed Gina too." Hana's heart felt as though it had stopped dead. "I was naive, thinking I could train that girl in our family's arts, but she was nothing save for being a worthless ninja and a spawn of that bastard." Marveling in the looks Hana was shooting at her, she continued her taunting. "Don't worry though, I would have tortured her first, taught her why I was doing what I was doing, taught her that her daddy had made her nothing more than a piece of street trash." Positioning herself defensively, she went in for the vicious kill. "Imagine Hana, all the nights she cried because her daddy was dead, she never knew her mommy and her only family had left her to die, though I am sure Konoha made up some excuse. You look at me as though I am some kind of villain...what kind of mother would leave her little girl to live a life of loneliness and sadness? You are no better than what you make me out to be, I was more a mother to her than you ever would have been!"

"Hmph, I never expect Gina to forgive me, let alone know that I'm alive, but I'll kill you right here, right now and redeem our family's name!" Raising her sword above her head, she took a step towards her. "There was a time, when you were the hope of our family, the shining star...now you're nothing more than the whore of a snake!"

"Then show me Hana, show me just how you use the Aione family's techniques and I'll show you mine, this time though...I wont let you leave here alive." Their swords clashed in a violent wave of steel and chakra, creating a noise loud enough to wake the entire village.

* * *

The night skies were quiet and calm as the citizens of Konoha were calmly ending another prosperous and happy day. The members of team nine themselves were walking carelessly along the river that ran through the village. "I can't believe they never showed up!" Jumping onto a ledge that was overlooking the river, Leiko started skipping and hopping as they moved leisurely towards the Hokage mansion. "Lady Hokage is gunna be so mad and we're the ones who are going to get yelled at."

Shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, Raidon put his hands in his pockets and grunted. "It was only a class-D mission, not like it really matters, weren't we just supposed to help out at the hot springs anyway?"

"Tch, I don't want to keep doing these stupid kid missions, I want to be recognized and given a mission that actually has us using the skills we were trained for."

Sighing, Hiroshi shut his eyes and groaned at the day that was wasted. "She's got a point Raidon, we're not going to get paid for an incomplete mission and these missions are really boring." Grinning madly, he nudged Raidon with his elbow. "Although the hot springs would have been full of naked women! Not only that, we probably would have been able to relax ourselves!"

Raidon rolled his eyes. "You're such a pervert, how many times do I have to tell you that your twelve years old!" Hiroshi was about to continue arguing when they felt an ominous and threatening presence. "Hey Hiroshi...what is that?...it's really scaring me..."

Turning around they were met with the cold, steely gazes of Leiko and even Gina piercing their very souls. Jumping behind Raidon, Hiroshi ducked his head below his friends' shoulder height and inconspicuously pointed at him as the guilty party. "Him, it's all him, please don't hurt me."

Looking over his shoulder, Raidon sent his friend a shivering glare. "Traitor!" Turning his attention back towards the girls however, turned what little confidence he had into a pile of mush. "I really wish you wouldn't look at me like that...I was berating him!" He started to plea as they were moving towards the two boys, Leiko cracking her knuckles and Gina following suit. "Look I didn't do anything come on!" He pointed at Hiroshi. "He's the one who lives with his dad and is the eldest of three boys! He's the one with all the nudie magazines and likes to look at older women!"

Hiroshi furrowed his brow, looking frustrated and confused at how his friend had just put that statement. "Wait a minute..." Holding up his hand, the girls stopped and looked at him curiously. "I have to defend myself against that statement." Jumping out from behind Raidon, he turned towards his friend and made his counter point. "I would like to point out that your words make it sound like I am into really old people, this is not the case, when he says older women I refer to ones such as the models in the magazines, Sakura-sensei, and Lady Ayame over at Ichiraku Ramen." Feeling satisfied with his defense, he grinned proudly at the girls, feeling as though he had made his point valid.

Tapped on the shoulder, Hiroshi turned to see Raidon glaring at him. "Are you some kind of idiot?"

Blinking a couple times in confusion, he cocked his head in question towards Raidon, until he turned his attention to the girls, who looked even more pissed off than before. "Oh, I get it!" He tapped his fist in the palm of his other hand as he realized the gravity of the situation. "Crap"

Attempting one more desperate plea for safety, Raidon held out his hands and knelt on the ground. "As I said, it's all him, I was berating him, you can't possibly be angry with me over that" he gulped. "Can you?"

Sweating profusely over his imminent fate, it became worse as Gina, whose look of anger was so unlike her, got within inches of his face. "And just how do you know what he has them Raidon? Sounds to me like you've seen them."

"Crap..." Resigned to his fate he stood up and shut his eyes.

* * *

"We're under attack! Sound the alarm!"

Konohamaru peeked around the corner, observing as the guards ran recklessly towards the commotion on the other side of the village. "Looks like she didn't disappoint Master Kenjin" He whispered. "Alright let's move" The sound of clashing steel and ninja attacks filled the night alongside the panic and confusion the guards were adding to the mix. Taking advantage of the shadows the two men moved silently from house to house as quick as their tired legs could take them.

"I want every house checked from top to bottom and I want it done now!"

"Yes sir!"

The two men stopped behind a run down hovel as they listened to the lieutenant shouting orders to his men. "And you two go check the prison I want an update every ten minutes and I wanted the first one ten minutes ago!" His men nodded and took off quickly, leaving the Lieutenant alone.

"Do you have any strength to fight Master Konohamaru?" The young Sarutobi silently observed the lieutenant as he paced back and forth in the front of the building across the road.

"That's where Mitsuki is?" Kenjin nodded, wresting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I see...I don't have too much strength, I could have enough to kill to him but after that I may not have enough to escape."

"I'm an old man with rusty skills." Adjusting the headband he had taken from a dead guard, he stood up and looked at the boy. "I don't know what's about to happen, but no matter what you are to grab my granddaughter and run."

"You can't be serious!" He whispered sharply. "There's no way you're going to be able to kill him!"

"Do you promise to get her out of here?" The old man grew frustrated with the boys' hesitation and grabbed him by the collar pinning him against the wall. "I'm not the least bit concerned about my life!" he whispered harshly. "Either promise me to get my little Mitsuki out of here or else run away like a coward, the choice is yours."

His eyes stared into Kenjin's very soul, either this guy had very good luck with his choice in words or he knew what buttons to push and make him burn with passion and pride. "I am no coward old man!" He retorted. "But I am no fool either, your plan is risky and dangerous and could ruin our only chance of escape."

"If we had the actual time to plan and formulate a fool proof plan with both of us well rested and at full strength, then I would agree with you!" He released his grip and let the boy back to his feet. "But we do not have such luxuries at this time, my only goal is to get the one person left in my life that I truly love and move her to safety and that safety is Konoha." Konohamaru's frustration was evident with the look he was giving the old man. "If we get caught, we will not get another chance like this and your comrade's effort would have been in vain."

Realization gripped the young ninja's mind as he let go of his hesitation and accepted the only viable option. "I understand Kenji." Resting his hand firmly on Kenji's shoulder, he looked the man straight in the eyes. "Be careful."

The old man nodded and took off around the corner, his years of captivity had caused his skills to have a great deal of rust, however he found his speed to be of adequate use. The Lieutenant turned his attention to the new the figure that was coming at him. "Oh great" he mumbled. "Another damn rookie completely lost at what an emergency situation is..." With a heavy sigh the Lieutenant stared hard at Kenjin, oblivious to his actual plan and took an imposing posture. "Alright listen up trash! You are to go immediately and join scout group A and re-..." He took a step back as the figure showed no sign of slowing down. "What the hell are you doing!" Kenjin pulled out his kunai and leaped towards the Lieutenant. "You bastard!"

Watching from the rooftop, Konohamaru stealthily made his way across each building until he was out of the enemy's peripheral vision and jumped across the road landing quietly on the Mitsuki's house.

"You bastard!" the Lieutenant snarled. "I don't know who you are, but you're going to regret going up against the soldiers of the Sound!"

"So this disguise really is worth all the trouble then?"

"What are you blabbering about you fool!"

"Don't you recognize me boy?" Kenjin started snickering in an overconfident manner. _"Hurry it up Konohamaru...if this bonehead figures out I have no strength, there's no way you're going to get out of here."_

Sneaking around the back of the building, Konohamaru jumped down and quickly placed his back against the wall alongside an open window. _"I've got to make this quick, there's no telling when those idiots realize what's really going on." _Inching his way towards the window's frame he could hear, clear as day, the fight between old Kenji that sound ninja.

"It's...you!" the Lieutenant staggered about in shock. "Master...Master Kenjin...how are you alive?"

"Temu...you were supposed to be my little Mitsuki's hero weren't you?" Clenching his fists, he continued on. "You betrayed me, you along with that accursed brother of mine have sought only death and destruction!" Regaining his composure Temu hardened his resolve and stared at his opponent. "You were supposed to lead us into the next generation, take us on a straight and noble path." Gathering what little chakra he could, Kenjin began making signs. "Now you are the same as my brother, a stepping stone, a means to someone else's end and you've brought our people along with you to ruin!"

"Master Kensei's ideals and ways are the correct ones, war and fear are the only things this world deserves and the only means of Konoha paying for the crippling attack they launched upon are people!"

"You're not the gentle young boy I once knew. How can you believe such violence will make everything right? We as a village do not have the men or the power to fight and win a war against one of the great nations let alone all five of them!"

Temu's laughter was callous and cold and dripping with confidence. "There you are showing your senility old Master, have you forgotten just how powerful your precious little Mitsuki is?" Konohamaru listened intently to the battle, momentarily forgetting about his task. "You of all people should know that with the proper training, Mitsuki herself can slaughter a small, but well populated village in one simple attack!"

"_What have you not told me Kenjin you fool?"_

Grinding his teeth in anger, he leaped towards Temu with fire in his eyes. "I will never let her be trained for such acts and I will never let her become a mindless killing machine!"

Taking a defensive posture, Temu braced for the impact of Kenjin's blow. "It's time I show you that I passed your skills ages ago!"

The sounds of the battle did nothing to calm the frustration the young Konohamaru felt. That opponent was nothing any Chuunin couldn't defeat, however since all of his strength had been drained by those blasted cuffs he was unsure if he had it in to win, and on top of that Kenjin had been right in that he needed all his strength for the ensuing escape. Clearing his mind he stepped up to the window and took a peak inside. _"It's still and awfully quiet."_ Scanning the room he could make out the furniture and the doors, but he saw no silhouettes or movement. _"This looks like as good a place as any to enter." _To his luck the window was already open and access certainly seemed easy enough. With all his years of training it seemed ever so simple and easy to stealthily enter and position himself in this room. As he stretched out his hands he felt something soft and springy. _"Must be a chair or couch." _Pulling himself in, he made sure he was careful not to knock anything over or to make any noise. Slowly he moved..._"carefully now..." _His eyes had not yet adjusted to the blackness of the room. _"This couch is awfully flat and springy..."_ He continued blindly moving his hands. _"It's..getting rather bumpy...and soft...and warm?"_ Unsure of what he had come across, he squeezed his hands a couple times. _"These are some soft cushions...I think...but why are they so warm..." _Confused he quickly rubbed his eyes as they finally adjusted to the room. Looking down he noticed his hands were not grabbing pillows but rather two round decent sized..._"Shit..."_ He shifted his eyes upwards, sweating profusely in embarrassment, and was greeted by two large blue orbs looking at him in shock and disbelief. "Uhm...hello."

"Uhh...hi..." She whispered.

"Would uh... you be Mitsuki?"

She nodded slowly. "Would you be some stranger I do not know?"

"Uhm...Yes."

"Alright...I'm going to scream now." She took a deep breath, an action Konohamaru noticed right away as he had yet to move his hands. "AH-" Quickly he fell, straddling her and covering her mouth before she could alert the man outside.

"No No" He panicked. "Please don't do that, listen I'm not here to hurt you or do anything funny..." She furrowed her brow in anger clearly showing her mistrust. "Ok I get why you're looking at me like that and believe I'm sorry that was not my intention as I had no idea you kept your bed near the window and so I didn't mean to—doh..." She had brought her knee up as hard as she could hitting him square in the groin. "I guess..." He groaned in pain. "I deserved that, but please...damnit you kick hard!" He took a deep breath in order to relieve himself of some of the pain. "Listen carefully please, I will tell you why I am here if you promise not scream." Her eyes continued to stare at him distrusting the strange boys motives. "I can understand why you don't believe me but I am here by my own accord as a promise I made to your grandfather Kenjin." Her heart skipped a beat and her guard relaxed as her eyes clearly showed a great deal of shock. "Ok, I'm going to get off you now, do you promise not to scream?" She nodded. "Alright." As quick as he could he jumped of the bed and stood up next to it watching as she quickly sat up.

"Ho..How is it you know my grandfather?"

"I was imprisoned with him in the dungeon here, we were rescued by a companion from my village."

"Who are you exactly?"

"I am Konohamaru Sarutobi of the Leaf."

She jumped slightly back in fear as she stared at the boy. "You're lying about my grandpa...he's dead and if you're really from the leaf you would know that because your damn village killed him!"

"No!" He snapped harshly. "Your uncle spoke lies to you, Kenji was imprisoned these past few years by him because he wanted an alliance with Orochimaru and the Sound over your grandpa's desire of peace with Konoha. It was he who asked me once we were freed to get you out of here, a promise I intend to keep."

"You're lying!"

Grabbing her wrist he quickly pulled up so she was standing and looked her straight in the eye. "You don't have to believe me but the proof is on the other side of that door." He pointed over his shoulder. "Whoever was standing guard out there is doing battle with him as a distraction to make sure you and I escape from this village." He released her wrist after realizing how hard he was gripping her.

Mitsuki dropped her head and ran her hands through her hair. _"Grandpa...he's alive?...he's really alive?"_ With tears in her eyes she quickly blew past the unsuspecting Konohamaru and bolted for the door.

"Wait Mitsuki! Don't go out there!" Ignoring his plea's she opened the door and jumped outside the house.

"Grandpa Kenjin!"

Temu turned around and saw the tearful girl. "Mitsuki..."

Kenjin, seeing his opportunity, charged his opponent with vigor. "Take this!" Slashing at the man with a wide sweeping motion he clipped Temu's shoulder, however his Temu had regained his composure and saw the attack coming giving him time to dodge it by spinning with the attack and coming around slicing Kenji across his lower back. "Augh!" Kenjin fell to his knees tired and in great pain.

"Grandpa!" she cried.

"This is where you die old fool!"

"Temu no!"

Temu walked up to his fallen mentor and raised his Kunai. "Farewell Master."

"No you don't!"

"What?" Temu turned to see the charging Konohamaru, but his actions were too careless...and too late.

"Rasengan!" The force of the blow carved through the unsuspecting ninja's abdomen and sent him flying hitting the side of the house. Looking down at his hand Konohamaru cursed the amount of blood on his hand and the killing of the ninja. "Not only did I hit him too hard." He looked at the injured Kenji, who was getting helped up by Mitsuki. "I used too much Chakra."

Out of breath and panting hard, the old man smiled cupping the girls' cheek. "I'm so glad to see my little girl all grown up and safe. I mean..you are safe right? They didn't do anything to you did they?"

"Grandpa...you're alive..." Placing her head in the crook of his neck, she started to sob from the sheer shock and joy at seeing her most beloved person alive and well...well sorta doing well.

"Yes my dear." He stroked her hair gently. "I'm here now." He turned his attention to the approaching ninja. "And thank you, Konohamaru for saving me."

His expression was stoic and serious. "I am sorry to cut this short, but we don't have the time to dawdle, we need to get moving and now." He looked at his fallen opponent one last time. "I'm sorry I killed him Kenjin"

"Don't be." He gently pushed the girl of his shoulder. Quickly eying her over, he concluded her t-shirt and shorts she was wearing was adequate enough to start moving. "Konohamaru is right Mitsuki, we have to start moving."

"I..don't understand, why?"

"I can't explain it all right now, but if we don't leave now we will all be caught and executed. Now let's go!" grabbing her wrist he pulled her along as he started to jog towards the woods with Konohamaru in tow.

* * *

Her blood was boiling furiously, her sister Hana had been alive all this time hiding from her, looking for revenge. Tanaka gritted her teeth. "The mere thought of you being alive all this time leaves a horrible taste in my mouth sister!" Dodging Hana's swing she rolled across the ground and threw three shuriken at her.

Sidestepping the projectiles Hana quickly repositioned herself defensively. "You lost the right to call me sister a long time ago you snake's whore!" Using her superior speed she charged head on towards her. "Dance of the Crescent moon!"

Smirking Tanaka shut her eyes and dropped her guard. "So unlike you sister dear!" Bringing her sword out to the side she made a wide sweeping motion throwing a gust of wind towards the doppelgangers charging her and spun around blocking her attack from behind. "You never were one for such finesse and technique!" She grunted holding back Hana's powerful strength. "I thought you always preferred brute force and the straight and narrow!"

"I do!" Pulling back her right leg she swung for Tanaka's ankles causing the woman to dodge the blow and loosen her guard. With a quick move Hana slashed at both her arms and legs cutting her in the right bicep, and left thigh.

"Damn you bitch!" The cool and callous Akira was beginning to disappear as Tanaka because angry and frustrated at how strong Hana still was. "I was going to give you a swift death for old times sake, but now I am going to make sure you bleed as I gut you from head to toe and make an example of you, no one damages the Lady of Sound Akira!"

"Tch" Hana observed her surroundings, a smug and confident look on her face. "You're still an inexperienced and cocky fool little sister. As much as I'd like to gain my revenge now, your men have almost completely surrounded me so I can only hope I've done my job well enough and escape before you pull something dirty on me." Turning she started running at full speed towards the treeline grabbing her cape along the way. "You'll never sleep soundly again Tanaka!" She called. "I promise you that so long as I live, you will die!"

Using her sword for support she looked at her retreating sister with an icy glare of pure evil. "You bitch...what did you mean your job?" She looked around the hills to see several hundred, if not all, her soldiers beginning to pursue the opponent that was now fleeing from the battle. The shock on her face turned to pure rage as she stood as tall as she could. "YOU FUCKING IDIOTS! FORGET ABOUT THAT FUCKING HARLOT, YOU BUMBLING FOOLS GET AFTER THE PRISONERS, THE FUCKING PRISONERS ARE ESCAPING!" Her voice rang loudly through not only the village, but the entire forest as her men, many crippled in fear, began stumbling to the other side of the village as quick as they could.

Hana meanwhile felt a small bit of joy for the first time in over a decade, yet it was still overshadowed by the rage she felt in her heart. _"My own two hands will kill Tanaka, then I will meet my little Gina and tell her everything, then I will join you in death my beloved Yasashiku."_

"It seems they're on their way Kenjin." Konohamaru mumbled.

The old man nodded. "They'll start tracking us soon." The three started running a bit faster in hopes to put as much distance between them and the village as they could. _"I can only hope my body holds up..."  


* * *

_

Naruto was kneeling before the great sage, his eyes shut and his mind in mediation. Sakura was behind him bewildered at the calmness the room presented and at the fact that were was a really old, really large, and really wrinkly toad resting upon a throne like atmosphere as though he were a king of some sort. _"I shouldn't be surprised, he is the great Toad Sage after all..."_

"Great and Honorable Sage" Fukasaku announced honorably. "As you have requested Naruto-boy has been brought before you."

The old Sage opened his eyes ever so narrow and looked down towards the blond ninja. "Ah Naruto, so good you have come to me." Naruto bowed respectfully. "Now...why have you come?"

Sakura blinked in confusion as the rest of the room sighed rather loudly. _"What does he mean? Isn't he the one who called him here?"_

"Elder you are the one who called him here!" Fukasaku grumbled.

"I did?" Scratching his chin slowly, he carefully thought of why he would have brought him here. "Oh yes, indeed I am the one who called him here. Naruto, soon you will face the evil that clouds the sky, the one who's plan shoots for the moon and aims to have a final battle with your heritages and destinies."

"_What does he mean? Naruto is supposed to face someone?"_

"Elder please forgive me for interrupting, but you already gave me this prophecy three years ago." The Sage blinked several times before Naruto continued. "It was right before I defeated Uchiha Madara..."

"Hmm...so it was...I wonder why I called you here then?"

Sakura hid her frustration as best she could hoping no one was noticing the sour look on her face. _"They've got to be kidding, this is supposed to be the greatest of all the Toad Sages?"_

"Oh now I remember." Clearing his throat he continued. "Listen well Naruto, soon in your future a darkness from your past will be repeated, a soul whom follows you will become tainted and darkened by the evil desires of the human heart. A choice this one will struggle with, the path for power, or the path of patience and peace a choice we all struggle with and one we must all face head on. However when one is struck with desires at too young an age then they will seem ever the more distraught and confused leading them down a dark and frightening trail...alone." Naruto eyed him curiously and with a great deal of seriousness in his eyes. "You have experienced this pain and confusion first hand, keeper of the Nine-Tail." Sakura's heart felt crushed at those words, pain and confusion...she had heard the stories from him and others he had told, the pain and suffering he went through as a child as all scorned, feared and hated this innocent little boy. "You have also seen this path in the blood red eyes of that one..." Naruto's look hardened with anger. "If the wrong choice is made, a choice that fate must decide, then it will spell doom for you and your loved ones." Looking over his shoulder at Sakura, Naruto clenched his fist as the old toads' words rang loudly through his mind. "Remain happy and true to yourself Naruto, for your choices affect your fate and those around you as well."

"I understand elder." Turning around he promptly exited the room, motioning for Sakura and Gamakichi to follow him.

Shima and Fukasaku watched him with concern in their eyes. "Papa, he seems changed, he gives off such a cold feeling."

"You're definitely spot on with that Ma."

"Do not worry children, his fire will never go out, though it is only flickering deep within his soul, it still warms his heart and will come shining through when the time is right." The elder smiled proudly.

* * *

Yuka stood by the bedside looking solemnly down at her brother. Seeing him lay there unconscious was out of character for him, she half expected him to jump up and scare her shouting surprised then laughing as loud as he could at her shocked and angry expression. However he wasn't going to look up, not anytime soon at least..._"Ito..."_ It was out of character for her, showing her emotions like this, especially in front of the Kazekage; it's just...this one time...she couldn't hold back the tears.

Gaara and Touma stood by the door as the sound of the machines ticked like clockwork showing that the man was still alive...for now. "Did we learn anything from this Touma?"

"Well as you instructed this was a highly secret mission and I gave the orders to Ito just as you ordered, we were the only ones who knew about this." Touma flinched his hand ever so slightly an action that did not slip the senses of his leader.

"Something bothers you."

"It his wounds Gaara...Ito is one of our best and most skilled Captains, it's hard to believe he would have been put in such a predicament that led to his whole time dying and him coming back as bad as he is."

"What are you thinking?"

"He had to have let his guard down, he had to have been approached by someone he knows or someone he trusts and it couldn't have been one of his members betraying him, because they're all dead and he luckily escaped with the papers still on him or rather the scraps." Gaara eyed his Captain curiously. "It seems he became fearful enough to destroy the papers, seems he was afraid he would die before getting here and proceeded to eat most if not all the papers, there's nothing left for us to even piece together."

"This worries me Touma, I had hoped my suspicions were unfounded."

"I had too my lord, but we cannot ignore it any longer, someone we call ally or comrade is working against us."

"It seems we cannot trust anyone but those of highest loyalty and go from there."

"Shall I call for a council my lord?"

Gaara shut his eyes as he entered into thought. Would it be wise to alert all the leaders?..."No I want you to bring Baki, Kankuro, and Sera to your place tomorrow night, it will be safer meeting there than my office, you four are whom I trust most, I will send all of you out on missions tomorrow to avoid suspicion and to top it off Rikku should still be out on the mission I assigned him last week."

"Understand my lord." Touma looked over to Yuka, her body language was clearly visible and full of story, a sight rarer than most in eyes. "I will take my leave, it is best that you escort her home."

"Before you go, set your most trusted guards on this room, I want at least six of your best men."

"Understood." Touma immediately set out to gather his men as Gaara quietly approached the distressed Yuka.

"Yuka" He called out calmly. Hearing his call she slowly turned to face him and greeted him with a look he had never seen upon her face, sadness and vulnerability. His heart hurt at the sight of her tears quietly rolling down her face and the distinct swelling around her bloodshot eyes. "Come Yuka.." He opened his arms signaling her to come to him. He had expected some kind of reaction like this, after all Yuka rarely talked about her personal life, but when she did Ito was the only subject that came up. She stared at him for a few seconds before quickly walking over to him and falling into his arms. "Ever so dedicated to your duty..." He wrapped his arms around her as she did the same to him and buried her head in his chest. "Then I order you...to let it out..." No sooner had he given her the command, she began to wail loudly in his chest crying for her big brother, her protector to wake up and smile at her.

"Ga-Ga-Gaaaara..." All she could do was cry and say his name, to her, if her brother indeed did pass on, he would be all she had left...

"Yuka..." He released his grip on her and gently pushed her away. "It is time to go, come I'll carry you home." he turned around and knelt down. "This way you can still cry on my shoulder." Sniffling loudly she quickly rubbed her eyes and wiped her nose before graciously accepting the gesture and positioning herself on his back. When he felt her arms stretching around his neck he firmly gripped under her legs and stood up, immediately he felt her tear-stained cheeks resting on his shoulder and gentle breath on the nape of his neck.

"My Lord" She whispered. "Thank you"

Nodding in approval Gaara began walking out of the room and down the long hallway.

Yuka meanwhile, taking in the warmth emitting from the Kazekage's back, comfortably settled in and shut her eyes as she remembered a conversation she had with her brother some time ago.

"_Yuka!" Ito yelled happily as he ran up to his little sister embracing her and picking her up off the ground. "Congratulations!"_

_Yuka laughed alongside her brother as he twirled her around in the air. "I did it!"_

"_You sure did! Mom and dad would be so proud of you right now if they were here!" He set her down and laughed loudly with pride. "Look at you! A Jonin at fifteen, you did great passing your tests like that!"_

"_Thank you Ito!"_

"_Yuka"_

_Her heart started beating faster than she could handle as she recognized the voice that called her name. Trying to keep her composure she put on a nervous smile and turned around. "He-Hello Gaara" She chirped nervously._

"_Congratulations on your promotion, you are definitely worthy of it" He smiled proudly at her, or at least what he considered a proud smile and most people considered a weak and callous smile._

"_And congratulations to you Lord Kazekage." Ito approached him and bowed before him respectfully. "I hope you will lead our village proudly and with honor and integrity, you've already proven to me that you are worthy by saving my little sister's life and putting her on track for this promotion." He pulled Yuka into a bone crushing hug with his right arm._

"_I can only hope to be worthy of your hopes and praise Ito, I have many meetings to attend to this day so I will let you two get back to your celebrating." He nodded towards Yuka before turning around and taking off._

"_There goes one hell of a guy eh Yuka?" Turning towards his little sister he noticed she had not heard him and seemed to be in some sort of day dream as she just stared at the retreating Kazekage. Blinking twice Ito put on a sly face and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey Yuka."_

_Snapping out of her daze she quickly turned around and greeted him. "Yes brother?"_

"_Do you have a crush on the Kazekage?" His eyes were sly and his grin was evil as he watched his little sister's face grow redder than a ripe tomato._

"_na na na na na na no of course I don't!" She quickly hid her face behind her hands and turned away from him._

"_Oh yea? Alright I believe, but perhaps I should tell you something. As you know, things in life are fragile and breakable, if we ignore the care of these things and leave them untreated they will eventually break and become lost to us forever so never forget to dust behind the cabinets!"_

_She looked at him with great confusion. "What are you talking about?"_

_He chuckled deeply at her confused look. "You'll know what I mean one day dear sister."_

"Yuka...wake up we're here" Clearing her head she looked up to see that they had not only arrived at her apartment, but they were already inside her bedroom...had she really been that lost in thought? "Are you alright?" She could hear the concern in his voice.

"Yes sir..." She slowly climbed off his back and stood up stretching her limbs.

Turning around he faced her with concern in his eyes. "Is there anything else you need before I go?"

She felt frozen in her tracks as she stared into his eyes, his...gorgeous teal eyes...it had been so long since she had seen his face without her mask...it was becoming clear to her..."I...need to dust behind the cabinets..."

Blinking in confusion he looked at her curiously..."You...need to dust behind the cabinets?"

"Uh..Uh..Uh..." She felt flustered and embarrassed at how stupid she must have been making herself..."I mean...I mean...Do you have to go Gaara?"

His eyes softened as something clicked in his mind...but what was it... "What do you mean Yuka?"

"I, I, I, I, I, I, I mean..." She felt nervous, she felt like she was a schoolgirl again and not the fierce warrior who would take her life in blind devotion if the Kazekage asked her. "It's...not blind devotion damnit!" She quickly covered her mouth as Gaara, who uncharacteristically was now sweating buckets, looked at her in a very concerned and odd manner. _"My face feels so hot, I must be redder than tomato!" _She quickly regained her composure. "Gaara you-you-you're all I have besides Ito...I...I...don't want you leave...please I...I want you to stay here...with me...tonight...I...it isn't blind devotion like you said!...I...I..."

Gaara approached her slowly his eyes looking as void and unreadable as ever, as he closed the gap he placed his hands on the side of her head. "I know...and I to you."

Tears again filled her eyes, these ones from joy, as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and kissed him as deep and passionate as she could. She had always felt safe and secure when she was wrapped in his arms, ever since that first time he saved her life, breaking the kiss she took a small step back smiled at him. "I love you Gaara."

* * *

_**I thought about writing maybe some Lime or Lemon moments at the end of this chapter, but honestly I don't know if I have that talent in me :p besides I believe in a more gentle ending to this chapter as the whole "sex" thing is not the object of my story so I am quite happy with how I ended this chapter and will go more into their relationship as time goes on, meanwhile Enjoy!**_

_**Read and Review Please xD**_


End file.
